100 Hours
by wytchwmn75
Summary: Bella has a 4.0 GPA & volunteers at the hospital. Edward is pierced & has tattoo's & has to serve 100 hours community service at the hospital. What happens when the bad boy finds out the good girl has a wild side? ExB, AH, OOC, Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**I work in a hospital, one day I was walking through the lobby & saw all the high school volunteers & candy stripers standing around & talking. All types of kids who may not even speak to each other in school, but there they were friends. By the time I made it back to my floor, I had the story. ****T****his was going to be a one-shot, but it turned into a mini-story. I'm looking at 6-9 chapters (unless ExB decide to take over). **

**I'd like to thank everyone who gives this a shot! It means a lot to me.**

**I'd like to say thanks to my beta's: vampiremama/readingmama, SweetVenom69, & Rae1990**

**Thanks to my prereaders: MyEdiction, lisamichelle17, & irshqq79**

**SM owns it all....**

**)O( )O( )O(**

**Chapter One: 5 Hours**

Bella Swan did not babysit. If she did, she would've picked that as her community service project, but she couldn't stand kids. They cried, pooped in their pants, and puked all over the place with no regards to the cashmere sweater you were wearing. Quite frankly, they scared the ever loving shit out of her. That was also why, at seventeen, she was possibly the only girl in the junior class at The Volturi Academy that was on the pill and made the boys suit up; there was no way she wanted to end up pregnant, twice, like Lauren Mallory.

_So why is it_, she wondered, _I'm expected to babysit some delinquent teenage boy_? It's not her fault that he got caught doing God knows what and landed himself one hundred hours of community service here at Forks Community Hospital. Bella loved volunteering at the hospital, and wasn't too happy that, what had become one of the bright spots in her week, would be marred by a stupid boy who didn't know how not to get caught.

She was aware most people considered her a geek, or a nerd, but she never gave much thought to what the populace had to say. Besides, there were only a few privileged people that knew the real Bella Swan. If her love of volunteering or her place as student body President didn't get her an all access pass into the world of lepers, then her 4.0 GPA and Chief of Police Daddy status cemented it. Bella, though, was sure she'd have the last laugh. That GPA and list of extracurricular activities would get her into any school she applied to, and she most certainly would not be applying to any schools in Washington. As for her Daddy, Charlie, the Chief of Police? What most people didn't know was that he and his wife Renee were hippies once upon a time. Although they didn't wear patchouli or burn incense, they had a very lax attitude towards their only child. She was more of a friend than a dependent.

Charlie and Renee had one basic rule for Bella: she could do what she wanted as long as she was open about it and let them know what was going on. It worked well since the topic was introduced on her eleventh birthday. She never took much advantage of this rule, knowing that her parents trust was something she cherished. When she turned fifteen and wanted to go on the pill (because everyone else was), she explained in great detail to her parents the pros and cons of the decision. The next day, Renee took her to the doctor and Bella went on the pill. On her sixteenth birthday she wanted to try smoking, Charlie bought her a pack and watched in amusement as his daughter choked then promptly decided smoking was disgusting and not for her. Basically she could come home and say she wanted a tattoo or to get pierced and she would have her parents' approval. Bella treated her freedom with respect and would never endanger it. Most adults saw her as trustworthy and she knew it was because of her parents and their unconventional parenting skills.

Mrs. Cope, the supervisor for all the volunteers, loved Bella. She wasn't like the other teenagers that volunteered; she actually worked. Many nights she would be found on the geriatric unit reading to some of the patients or just sitting and talking to some lonely soul. There was always a smile on her face and she was the first person everyone asked for if something needed to be done. Mrs. Cope had even joked with one of the doctors about possibly cloning her.

It was with a heavy heart that Mrs. Cope was asking Bella to keep an eye out for the new volunteer. She knew Bella would see it as some sort of punishment when in reality it was quite the opposite. In fact, Dr. Cullen had specifically asked that Bella be the one to oversee the training of his teenaged son. He was hoping that she'd be a positive influence on Edward. The boy needed to be opened up to things other than smoking, drinking ,and defacing public property. Dr. Cullen had no doubt in his mind that these were activities that Ms. Swan never partook in. If it weren't for the fact that Dr. Cullen was an upstanding citizen and a brilliant doctor, he was sure that Edward would have been locked up. Thankfully he managed to convince the judge that he would personally supervise his community service and would never appear in front of Judge Demetri again.

As Bella sat at the reception desk on that first Saturday morning of February, a storm was brewing in her head and she had a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach. Absentmindedly she was playing with the corner of her lip, which many could tell you was a sign that she was worried. However, before she had any time to contemplate this, someone was standing in front of her, clearing their throat. Not bothering to look up from the computer screen in front of her, she greeted the visitor.

"Welcome to Forks Community Hospital. How may I help you today?" Her voice sounded enthusiastic and only the most astute person could pick up on the annoyed undertone.

"I'm here to see Mrs. Cope, and some ass kisser named Isabella Swan." Edward was showing off and could only hope that this girl was not friends with Isabella Swan.

Still not looking up, she let the voice wash over her. Her body broke out in goose bumps and the hollow in her stomach began to fill. Taking in a deep breath, she tried to slow her rapidly increasing heart rate. If it weren't for the ass kisser comment this guy may have stood a chance with her.

Never more thankful that she did not wear a name tag, she finally looked up, and the storm in her head settled as soon as her brown eyes met his green ones. Something clicked in her head as she took in the gorgeous boy in front of her. He had crazy ginger brown hair that went in every direction; these amazingly clear green eyes, his jaw was so angular and defined, that she could imagine nibbling on it. His lips were a little fuller for what a teenage boy should have, but she didn't care; she was too busy imagining what they would be like on her skin. But what really drew Bella in to this beautiful creature was the ring that pierced his right eyebrow, the viper bites that drew more attention to those lips and the hint of ink she caught peeping out of his Sex Pistols t-shirt. This was definitely the delinquent she was in charge of, and she was a bit panicked.

"Mrs. Cope's office is on the second floor. When you come out of the elevator make a left and then a right. It's the third door on the left. I'll call her to let her know that you're coming up…?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen." He realized he sounded like an ass. Did he think he was James Bond?

"Okay then, Edward." Bella watched him walk away, noting his confident strut, and let out the breath she'd been holding. For the first time ever, Bella Swan thought she may be in trouble.

Edward waited for the elevator and thought about what had just happened. Most girls flirted with him, even the ones that stood no chance, so why did it bother him that she'd blown him off without really seeing him? She was pretty, though hardly the type of girl that he usually went for, not a knock out like Tanya, but something about her awoke certain parts of him. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she was wearing glasses, nothing special there. He was always a firm blonde man, maybe he had a latent librarian fantasy that she brought out in him. Damn, he didn't ask her for her name. _Smooth, Cullen_, he thought to himself. He didn't want to brag, but he had the girls at Forks High School falling all over him, and he'd fooled around with plenty of them. But something happened when they locked eyes. Edward felt a pull towards her and was pissed that his father made sure that he would be spending his Saturday's with a frumpy nerd instead.

Earlier in the week, he'd asked around his school if anyone knew Isabella Swan. The ones that did, told him that she went to The Volturi Academy, so that right there screamed pretentious. It was a private school in Port Angeles and accepted only the truly gifted and talented; he'd gotten accepted there when his family moved to town a year ago, but he begged his parents to let him go to the public high school. Most of the kids that knew her said what he was expecting; she was smart, decent looking and they rarely saw her out at their regular hang outs. In his mind, he pictured a mousy girl with a long skirt and a bulky sweater, braces and glasses too big for her face. He could see her always carrying a book and never looked anyone in the eye. He wanted to kill his father.

Arriving on the second floor, he followed the directions that the living embodiment of his librarian fantasy had given him and knocked on the door that said "Volunteer Office". He heard the answering call granting him entrance and walked into the office.

"Hello, you must be Dr. Cullen's son, Edward."

"Yes ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand and she took it, giving a firm shake. Edward was not as dumb as most people thought, he was aware that Mrs. Cope had the ability to make or break his community service. Also his mother, Esme, would be embarrassed if she found out that her son was rude to someone that worked with his father. She raised him with impeccable manners and expected him to use them.

"Please have a seat. There is some paperwork for us to go over before I hand you off to Bella for your training."

_Oh God_, he thought, _she goes by Bella. Doesn't that mean beauty or beautiful in Italian? I bet she's nothing like her name, and I can't believe I'm going to be stuck with this chick for one hundred hours._

After Mrs. Cope had gone through the rules with him and he'd signed some papers, she handed him a dark blue polo shirt with the hospitals logo on it.

"From now on, Edward, it would be best if you came into the hospital already dressed in your uniform. I assume that bag is holding a pair of khaki pants?"

"Uh, yeah, I have a pair in here." He couldn't believe he had to wear khaki pants; he was going to look like a GAP commercial reject.

"Okay, honey, go change in the bathroom. Oh, and Edward? Piercings out. I know that your father would've told you that. Meet me back in here when you're ready."

"Yes, ma'am." He was thoroughly chastised. He hated taking out his piercings; he felt like he was inaccurately representing himself when they weren't in. Like he was inaccurately representing his true self. But he went into the bathroom and changed into his ridiculous uniform and took out the only things that left him any individuality. After putting in the spacers, he walked back to Mrs. Cope's office, wondering if he would get to spend any time with the girl at the desk. Maybe, if he was lucky, Bella Swan would be sick one day and he'd be left to spend the day with her instead. Or maybe he could annoy Bella so much that she would ask someone else train him. Yeah, that sounded much better. He would make things so difficult for her that she wouldn't have any other choice but to stop working with him.

He met up with Mrs. Cope and they made their way back to the main floor. She was walking back towards the reception area and he was hoping to get another look at the girl at the reception desk again. When they reached the desk, he was disappointed to see that no one was there.

"Bella?" Mrs. Cope called. "Honey, are you back there?"

"Just a minute, Mrs. Cope." The voice came from the door that was behind the desk. Edward got excited when his girl came out of the room first, carrying pamphlets.

_Shit, that's Bella Swan._ Edward realized, _I insulted her to her face. How the hell was I supposed to know that a nerd would look like that? Where were her braces? Her bulky sweater? Shit, I fucked up royally._

"Oh good. I was going to ask you to replenish them. You're always on top of things."

He was hoping with some prompting she'd be on top of him soon.

"Edward Cullen, I'd like to introduce you to Bella Swan. Bella, this is Dr. Cullen's son, Edward. Now, Bella will show you around the hospital. You get a half hour break for lunch. Any questions or concerns that she can't handle, let me know. Please stop by my office before you leave so I can sign your papers."

"Oh sure thing, Mrs. Cope."

"All right, well if you two will be okay, I'm going to go make some rounds. Bella, just let me know when you'll be taking a break."

"I will, Mrs. Cope." Bella shouldn't be happy with this situation, but the look on his face when he realized who she was and what he'd said was priceless. Maybe she would have some fun training him after all. Mrs. Cope walked away and Bella looked directly at Edward but didn't say a word.

"Umm, it's nice to meet you, Bella. I've, uh, heard a lot about you." She was making him uncomfortable. There wasn't a girl alive that had ever made Edward Cullen uncomfortable. Not even freshmen year when he lost his virginity to the captain of the cheer leading squad, and she was a senior. He knew he'd have to apologize or at least acknowledge what he'd said.

"Listen, I'm sorry about before…" She held up her hand to stop him. What. The. Fuck?

"Don't even bother, Edward. I know you don't want to be here, and now I know you don't want to be working with me. Here's something you don't know- I don't want to train you. It's a waste of my time. No doubt at your school you're some rebel without a cause type that everyone either falls over or is afraid of. News flash, this isn't school and I don't give two shits about who you are or what you did to get here. For some God awful reason your father asked for me specifically and since I'm counting on him for a letter of recommendation come application time you will not ruin this for me. Or I'll make sure that your one hundred hours of community service becomes two hundred. Do I make myself clear?"

Bella was angry, and she never got angry. Being the child of hippies, she was usually a pacifist but this guy really pushed her buttons, and he'd barely said twenty words to her. Things were not looking good at this point.

_Who the hell did this girl think she was? And why was it so hot that she told me off?_

Because she's right, most of his peers were either afraid of him or falling over him. She should've been in the category where they fall over him! So he made a little mistake, big deal. He'd tried to apologize. But God damn, if that rant of hers didn't make him want to kiss that snarky mouth…

"Look, Bella, we got off on the wrong foot. I shouldn't have made assumptions about you before meeting you. It's just my dad was going on and on about you and how smart you are and responsible and I got this picture in my head and…I am so sorry." Edward flashed her what the other girl's called "The Panty Dropper" smile. He was sure it would work. By the end of the day she'd be eating out of the palm of his hands.

She returned his smile and gently laid her hand on his forearm. His very hard, very muscular forearm. She let out a breathy moan as she stroked his arm.

"I accept your apology, Edward." She leaned in closer to his face, her eyes flicking between his lips and eyes. "But I'm not one of your tarts. Those tricks don't work here."

With that, she walked past him. "C'mon, Cullen, let's get this tour started."

He followed her through the lobby and they silently rode the elevator to the third floor. As soon as the doors opened, the medicinal smell assaulted Edward's nostrils. It was a good thing he had a strong stomach. There was a noticeable change in Bella as they walked onto the unit. The sign said "Acute Care" and all the nurses stopped to say hello to her as she walked by. She would politely introduce him and they were all so excited to finally meet Dr. Cullen's son. Edward felt like a side show freak; he imagined that they were all wondering how someone as good as Dr. Carlisle Cullen had such a bad seed for a son, but the praise they had for Bella seemed never ending. Giving a quick tour of the floor, she said she just had to make one stop in to see a patient. Knowing that she was trying to tell him to stay put, he ignored her and trailed behind to the patient's room. She heard his footsteps and let out an annoyed huff, loud enough so he'd hear. Edward paid no mind and entered the room alongside her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Ben!" Sitting in the bed was the smallest woman he had ever seen. She couldn't have been more than four feet tall, and she looked like she was deep in her nineties, not that he would know the difference, her face lit up when she saw Bella and Edward found himself smiling along.

"Bella! Sweetheart, how are you? And who's your young man?"

"Oh this is Edward, but he's not _my_ young man. He's a new volunteer. Edward, this is my favorite patient, Mrs. Ben."

He walked to her bedside and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"You too, Edward. My, you two make a handsome couple. Reminds me of when I met Mr. Ben." She really was adorable.

"Okay, Mrs. Ben. I still have a few more places to take Edward. You take care and I'll be back later for the card game."

They said their goodbyes and Bella continued the tour. After visiting the five different units and being introduced to, about a hundred different people they returned to the reception desk. Two hours had passed since Edward first walked through the revolving doors; he had three more left. She had taught him how to work the phone and began to go over the simplest computer program known to man.

Edward tried to get to know Bella a little but she always steered the conversation in another direction. He would watch her when he didn't think she was looking, as she helped visitors or the other volunteers, and he could see how much she enjoyed being here. It wasn't a concept he could grasp. What teenager wanted to volunteer their weekends? It'd be different if it was a job and there was money involved.

_I should still be sleeping_, _although if I was home sleeping, I wouldn't have met Bella._

She was quickly becoming an obsession for him. The only logical answer was that it was because she refused to pay him any attention. Edward could admit that he was, in fact, an attention whore. Why wouldn't she look at him? Even when she was going over the computer system she barely looked at him.

Bella knew that it was best all around to just talk to Edward only when she needed to. So she shot down all his attempts at trying to get to know her. She meant when she said that it wasn't worth her time. It's not like he was going to learn anything by volunteering here. Bella was positive that he would leave here today, change his clothes and go right back to being the boy he was when he walked into the hospital this morning. He was a lost cause if there ever was one, and she wasn't being sucked into that.

"Edward, do you have any questions about the computer?" She began playing with her lip again and he was staring at it intently.

"Uh no, my grandmother wouldn't have a problem using it, and she's like seventy." He wished she'd stop tugging on that lip, it was driving him crazy. This is the only explanation he has for reaching over and pulling her hand away. She flinched back from his touch and that made him angry.

"What's your problem? I was only trying to get you to stop doing that."

"You have no right to do that, Edward. I don't know what you're used to, but I'm not in the habit of letting delinquent teenage boys touch me. Since you have a handle on the phones and the computer, I'm going to go do rounds on the units."

She was gone for the next three hours. Mrs. Cope came down to the desk to let him know he was allowed to leave. He went back upstairs to change and collect the paper that Mrs. Cope had to sign for the court.

"Here are your papers, Edward, I added some information about the hospital that you may want to look over. Bella tells me that you did very well, and she was impressed that you were able to grasp the computer and phones so quickly."

_That bitch! She was making fun of me. No one made fun of me. Ever._

"Yeah well, she's a great teacher. I'll see you next weekend, Mrs. Cope."

"Have a good day, Edward."

"You too, ma'am." Edward went to find his father's office to say goodbye, and then he left his new prison until next week.

Later that night, as Edward was out with his friends, drinking at a party, Bella was in her room getting ready to go out with her best friend, Alice. The girls had been inseparable since kindergarten and were more like sisters than friends. That's why it was no surprise when Alice walked, unannounced, into Bella's room.

"B, shake your ass, girl. We're late, Angela and Rosalie are waiting."

"Gimme a break, Rosalie Hale has not been on time a day in her life. I just have a few last touches and I'll be ready."

Bella walked into the bathroom and opened the small plastic jar that held her jewelry. After cleaning them thoroughly, she took out the spacer in her tongue and replaced it with the pink gem ball ring Alice had bought her for her birthday. Once her nose ring and lip ring were in place, she was ready.

"Wow, B, you look hot. And don't think I'm not going to ask about what happened at the hospital today."

"Later, sweets, let's go get the other two." She made a quick adjustment to her top, making sure it displayed her tattoos and followed Alice out the door.

**)O( )O( )O(**

**Comments? Thoughts? Review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2: 10 Hours

**A/N: Wow, the response has been amazing! You guys have really embraced this. Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, and alerted. Something tells me this will be expanded, actually some of you told me that and we all know I bow to peer pressure.**

**Thanks to my beta's: anythingzombie, Multicolouredeyes they have learned that the comma is my archnemesis**

**Love & Thanks to my prereaders: MyEdiction, Irshqq79 & Lisamichelle17 (my Triple Goddesses)**

**SM owns it all...but on Friday, I'll own tickets to the midnight showing!**

**)O( )O( )O(**

**Chapter 2: 10 Hours**

Jasper watched on as Edward sat in the middle of the loud party, a nameless blonde on his lap. He knew his friend was trying to forget about some brunette named Bella Swan that he had been forced into volunteering with every Saturday. Edward wasn't paying her nearly as much attention she thought she deserved. In fact, she was highly insulted, and had used her best moves to procure the most coveted seat at the party. She'd flipped her hair, giggled, batted her eye lashes and brushed her breasts against him; all that to be ignored once she'd landed him. Every girl knew that if you were lucky enough to be picked by Edward to sit on his lap that you'd be leaving with him. It was sort of a status thing for the girls, and they viewed it as a competition; they played hard, and they played to win.

Edward knew all about this, of course, but that week as he watched the girls at school he would picture Bella. As much as he tried not to, she made her way into his thoughts. She was like a mind ninja, seeping into his every thought. Edward had tried to exorcise the demon that had taken up residence in his brain. On Tuesday, he'd met up with Jessica Stanley for a "study session" in her room. It took all his might not to yell out Bella's name when he came. Wednesday night, while Kate Connors was going down on him in his car that sat parked in front of her house no less, he pictured a long brown ponytail which he was grasping so tightly it turned his knuckles white. He heard Kate moan and wondered what Bella would sound like. From that moment on she truly became his librarian fantasy. Each and every time he had jerked off, it had been to images of Bella in a short black skirt, white button up blouse, glasses and a tight bun in her hair.

Not being able to take it anymore, he dumped the blonde off his lap, said good bye to his friend, Jasper, and went home. Four hours and three orgasms later, he was finally lulled into a deep sleep. However, it was not deep enough to keep her out. She was wearing her school uniform, which was almost as delicious as her librarian attire, sans underwear and bending over in front of him to pick up a pencil she had dropped. In his dream, he stood up and walked over to her; he took her from behind, over the teacher's desk and made her sing his name. He woke for a moment, long enough to realize that the front of his boxers was wet. Six and a half hours and four orgasms later, sleep completely consumed him.

**)O(**

Bella was pissed. Alice dragged her to some lame ass party all because of some guy she'd been stalking this week. Normally they didn't go anywhere near a Forks party, but after much whining and a promise to be able to borrow her new leather mini skirt, Alice won the argument. Little did she know that Bella had no problems going, she just really wanted to wear that skirt. Bella also knew that the chances of seeing Edward at this party were pretty good, and although she knew how to stay hidden if she wanted, there was a part of her that hoped he'd be able to find her.

That stupid boy had been in her thoughts since Saturday night. She had met a guy; Alex? Alec? John? Whatever, she met a guy, and they were in a full out make out session when _he_ popped into her head. She was so distracted she hadn't known when she bit down on no-name's lip; it was only when he pulled back that she'd realized what had happened. Then on Monday night, she met up with Peter Crawford, a friend with a very big benefit, and as he inside of her she managed to escape for awhile. She came, Peter never disappointed her there, but she didn't feel as satisfied as she normally did. Then she thought of _him, _and she began to feel herself get aroused again. Edward Cullen had firmly taken up residence in Bella's libido. Every night (and some afternoons), she'd think about him and his lovely piercings', and what they would feel like on her skin, and she would touch herself, bringing about some of the most intense orgasms of her young life.

When they arrived at the party, a car was peeling out right in front of the house, so Alice took the spot immediately. They were already a half hour late.

"Now Bella, when I introduce you to Jasper, please do not make fun of his name in front of him."

"Well, there goes my fun for the night."

"You're sarcasm is neither funny nor appreciated. He really is a great guy. Oh, and he's totally smoking hot. Be on your best behavior, and for the love of God, try not to get into any fights."

"Alice, that was a year ago, and if I remember correctly, I got into that fight defending your scrawny ass." Bella gave her best a friend the sweetest smile she could and got out of the car. She was anxious to meet Jasper.

_Bullshit, I'm anxious to see Edward._

They entered the house and Alice must have seen Jasper because she grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her towards a group of people. The little dynamo jumped into some blonde guys arm, and they were immediately in an intense lip lock. Bella just looked around the room, looking for the boy that had made her week unbearable. By "unbearable" she meant going through almost all her underwear in a week. Alice brought her out of her musing.

"B, I'd like you to meet Jasper Whitlock. Jas, this is my best friend, Bella Swan."

Bella shook his proffered hand, but was wondering why he was looking at her so strangely. Did she have lipstick on her teeth? A booger in her nose?

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." He had a soft voice and Bella was a little stunned. Alice was so overpowering, she couldn't believe that this soft spoken boy had caught her attention or stood a chance in a conversation with her.

"Nice to meet you too, Jasper. Where can I get a beer?"

"In the kitchen, down the hall to the left."

Bella said her thanks, and went to find the keg. Thinking she was stealthy, she looked everywhere for him, but by the time she reached her friend again, she had not seen Edward. Sitting down on the couch next to another generic blonde, she got the sense that he was near. That was ridiculous, but when she drew in a deep breath, she tasted him on her tongue. It was coming from right next to her. She turned to look at the girl next to her and tried to look at her objectively. It was no use. To Bella, she looked like every skank in every rap video she'd ever seen. She was talking to another skank and she heard Edward's name.

"I don't know what Edward's problem is. He just threw me off of his lap, like I was trash."

Bella had to actually bite her tongue She saw Alice give her a hard stare that dared her to speak. Instead, she listened.

"Irina, you're the prettiest girl in school. I bet that you intimidate him and he hates that."

_Were these bitches serious? Who would ever be intimidated by her?_

Bella decided it would be best to stay out of this, for Alice's sake, and turned to the couple. Now, they were both looking at her strangely. She arched her brow as if to say, _what_; but neither one of them said anything. Trying to drown out the sounds of the whimpering wuss next to her, she engaged Jasper in conversations.

"So, Jasper, Alice tells me that you're an amazing kisser."

Well that had the intended response; Jasper spit out his beer and Alice's face turned crimson.

"Bella! I can't believe you!" Jasper was now looking at Alice with pure wonder in his eyes.

"So, you didn't say that Alice?" He looked a little hurt, but Bella had a feeling that he just wanted Alice to admit to it.

"Jesus, Jasper, needy much? Of course I said it, because it's the fucking truth. Now if you ever want to touch these lips again, drop it. Please."

Jasper was no fool, he'd gotten her to admit it and that's all that counted. Besides, he knew that she enjoyed kissing him as much as he enjoyed kissing her. Even though they had just met a few days ago, Jasper had felt like he'd been waiting his whole life for Alice Brandon to come charging into it. It'd been the best six days of his life.

Bella decided to try again, and now she had her own agenda. "You know, Jasper, if you were coming to the party by yourself, we could've picked you up."

"Oh, well actually I came with my friend, Edward, but he had to leave early."

Bella's face showed nothing of what was going on inside of her. She'd perfected the mask a long time ago when she learned her school life and personal life did not mesh. Her insides were churning at the mention of his name She'd been right. Edward had been here. If he was friends with Alice's new boyfriend, chances were she was bound to run into him outside of the hospital. Bella wasn't sure she was ready for that; she felt safe knowing that he thought of her as a nerd. Edward would never take an interest in a bookworm, so from now on, when they were volunteering, she would embody the geek he believed her to be.

**)O(**

Something happened on Saturday morning that was rare in the Cullen household, Edward was up early. His mother, Esme, actually felt his forehead for fever, silently mocking her son who usually needed a cattle prod to get him out of bed. Esme took note of her son's appearance; he looked a little "off" to her. It wasn't the uniform he had to wear, or the fact that he tried to comb his unruly hair. It was the piercings; he'd taken them out. She was shocked to think that she missed seeing the hoops coming out of her baby boy's face. However, she couldn't resist teasing him a little.

"You're certainly up early, honey. Excited about going back to the hospital?"

Esme knew exactly how her son felt; he hated having to do his community service there. He had actually asked to be put away instead of having to go there. Her husband, Carlisle, had assured the judge that the time Edward spent at the hospital would be enough to straighten him out. She would never tell anyone this, but Esme thought it cruel to make Edward go to a place that he feared. It wasn't just Forks Community Hospital, it was any hospital.

"Uh, yeah it wasn't so bad. I told you that I got to meet a few patients and the staff seems pretty nice. They only look at me like I'm half-freak," He smirked at his mom as he said this.

Esme felt her son's forehead again.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my son?"

Edward slapped his mom's hand away, gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her he'd see her in five and a half hours. He sang all the way to hospital, knowing there was only one reason for his good mood.

Bella Swan.

**)O(**

Alice dropped Bella off at the front of the hospital ten minutes before her shift started. She was still a little sleepy, having gotten home at two this morning. The party had been okay once Bella and Jasper had become allies against Alice. Although the pixie did not enjoy it, she was secretly pleased that her best friend and boyfriend were bonding; she just wished it wasn't in a way that pissed her off.

When one of Jasper's classmates, Tyler Crowley, joined the group, he'd made it known quite loudly that he was interested in Bella. She tried to rebuff his advances and was polite, even though inside she was screaming at his behavior. He was showing off, talking about all his sports trophies and how he was the captain of three teams. Bella couldn't give two shits; she had no use for sports or captains. Well, unless piercing was a sport and it was Captain Morgan. So she sat on her hands to keep from throttling him and smiled at his drunkenness. The party seemed to get louder, and her friends disappeared after awhile. That was when Tyler made his move. He knew that Jasper didn't want him anywhere near his girlfriend's friend, but he left her alone so in his eyes, she was fair game.

Poor Tyler, he never expected that a girl could get one over on him. The second his hand touched her knee, and began to feel up her leg, she grabbed it and twisted. The music was so loud no one heard him yelp in pain when she brought him towards her by that hand it looked as if they were getting cozy. They were anything but. Bella was seething.

"I don't know who you think you are, or who told you it was okay to just grab a girl, but I'm here to tell you that it's not." Bella didn't think that he'd been taking her seriously enough, so she put a little more force into her squeeze. He had winced and she'd thought she heard the word "bitch" come from under his breath. He didn't get that you don't insult the person that is crushing your fingers. He knew now.

"If you ever touch me again, or I hear that you tried this shit with someone else, you'll be very sorry. Do you understand me?" She'd known he wouldn't be able to answer; his face was bright red and he was breathing hard. Bella stood up and went to find Alice; she had to drag her off of Jasper but she was determined to go home. If she saw Tyler again, there was no telling what she might do.

The honking of Alice's horn brought Bella back to the present and she entered the hospital through the revolving doors. In all her life she would not be as surprised as she was to see Edward Cullen already seated at the desk and taking phone calls. He looked up at her as she got closer and he gave that half-smirk grin that she was sure worked on every girl in Forks, even her. She bypassed the desk to go check in with Mrs. Cope, and get any tasks that needed to be done. Though, technically there is no head volunteer, if there was it'd be Bella, and everyone knew it. Therefore, Mrs. Cope would often give her a list of things to be done, and Bella would assign them to the other volunteers.

Bella had decided that she'd be giving Edward something to do that would keep him far away from her for the five hours that they worked together. She quickly looked over the list and knew exactly where she'd be sending him. The east wing of the hospital needed someone to go around with the book cart. That would mean three floors with roughly thirty patients each; he should be busy for at least three hours, then a half hour break.

After giving out the assignments, the volunteers went their separate ways, all except Edward. He was staring at Bella as she sat down at the desk and it was taking all she had in her not to meet his green eyes. Finally, Edward couldn't take it anymore.

"Good morning, Bella."

Bella couldn't ignore him any longer. She raised her head to look at him; that was a big mistake. He truly did get better looking since last week.

"Good morning, Edward. Those books won't deliver themselves, you know." With that she looked back down, effectively dismissing him.

Edward spent the next three hours giving out books, and talking to the staff, and patients. He was not expecting the lightness that had settled inside him from feeling useful. The older patients were wary of him at first, then they found out he was Dr. Cullen's son, so he couldn't be all bad, and they welcomed him with open arms. There was still a feeling of apprehension about being in the hospital, but as long as he stayed focused on his task, he could hold it down.

Bella watched the clock for those three tortuous hours. She had a desperate urge to go find him, and make sure he was "okay." It was utter bullshit, of course, and she knew this. There was a steady stream of visitors, and phone calls, but her mind was completely occupied by the boy in the east wing. By the time the first hour was over, she'd decided that for the afternoon she would definitely need his help at the desk.

At eleven o'clock, she was jumping out of her skin. She continually glanced down the hall to see if he was on his way back. Pulling on her lip where her ring should be, she noticed it was five after eleven. It takes three minutes tops to walk from that end of the hospital to here.

_What the hell was he doing? It doesn't take that long to give out a few books! _

It was then that Bella knew she was in deep shit. Edward Cullen was taking up entirely too much of her thoughts. Something needed to be done about it. She shot a text to Alice, telling her in no uncertain terms that they'd be going out tonight. She'd get him out of her system, even if she had to kiss every guy she met tonight.

At eleven-fifteen, she saw him walking down the hall talking to another volunteer, Sophie. When Bella heard her insipid giggle, she almost threw up. Then Sophie put her hand on his arm and when he smiled at her, and said something that made her giggle louder, she was about to throw down. However, Mrs. Cope showed up and saved Bella from ruining her good girl image.

When Edward finally made it to the desk, he noticed Bella seemed tense. Sophie still had her hand on his arm, like she was staking her claim, and his skin began to itch from her touch.

_Why couldn't Bella touch me like this? She has the softest hands; I bet she'd lightly stroke my arm. Oh, no, don't think about stroking! Shit, look at Mrs. Cope that should tame the beast._

"Mrs. Cope, I'm taking a break," Bella said and abruptly left.

Since Edward and Sophie were the only two at the desk, Mrs. Cope asked them to stay there until Bella came back.

"So, Edward, are you having fun working here?" his newest groupie asked.

"Working would imply that I'm getting paid, and that I choose to be here; since neither one is the case, the answer is no. I'd rather be sleeping."

Edward had hoped that this would put a stop to further questions, but he was wrong. This girl had no stop button He would've looked, but he was sure that she'd think he was making a pass at her. She was telling him some story and gesticulating wildly when she knocked over a cup of water and spilled it all over Edward's pants. Dropping to her knees, she grabbed some tissues and was mopping up the floor before zeroing in on his wet lap. Sophie proceeded to wipe his lap and was about to touch his crotch when they were interrupted.

"Sophie," Bella said in a calm, yet chilling voice. "Get the fuck up off your knees. This is a hospital, not a whorehouse."

Sophie was scared, and she had every right to be. She'd always thought of Bella as sweet and kind. But she also heard rumors of a Bella that very few saw, a fierce Bella and Sophie knew she was being introduced to her first hand.

"B-B-Bella, I spilt some wat-"

"I said get off your knees. Go take your break, and then spend the rest of the time helping out in the ER. I do not want to see your face again today."

Sophie got up as quick as she could, and practically ran towards the cafeteria. Bella knew she'd over reacted, but honestly, what would you have done? There was a teenage girl kneeling in front of a teenage boy… touching him! What if a visitor came by? Or a doctor?

"Bella, it's not what it looked like. Sophie knocked over some water. She was just trying to clean it up. You were a little harsh on her."

"Edward," she said without looking at him, "I'd be happy to talk to you. As soon as you put your boner away. Go downstairs to the environmental department and get a pair of scrubs to put on. And please don't argue."

How did she know he was going to argue? He looked at her a little more closely, and saw that she was shaking. That was odd, he thought he saw her lips moving, but no sound was coming out. Figuring he'd better listen to her, he went to get himself a pair of scrubs.

**)O(**

Edward took his time changing, hoping that Bella's mood would have calmed down a bit. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she was jealous, but that was ridiculous. She had made it clear from the very beginning that he was no more than a nuisance. So what the hell was up with her? He could understand how the scene would've looked to an outsider, but it was an honest mistake. And it's not his fault that he had an erection! He was seventeen for fuck's sake, and there was a cute girl, in that position, wiping dangerously close to his dick. Shit, it was natural, and she made him feel like some perv. Didn't she know that a cold breeze could give a teenage boy a wood?

He wasted a good half hour, and on his way back to the desk he met Patrick, another volunteer, that told him Bella wanted him to take his break.

_It was like she was trying to keep as far away from me as possible. I know she had to have been hurt when I called her an ass kisser last week, but Jesus, get over it. She wouldn't even let me apologize! Maybe she has her period? I bet that's it, girls are always bitches when they're on the rag._

Edward had about two hours left to get Bella to talk to him; he was dead set on it. There was no way he could possibly endure another week like the one he just had. That girl was seriously messing with his extracurricular activities. He was going out with Jasper, and his new girlfriend tonight, maybe Edward would ask him if she had any hot friends he could hook up with. She didn't go to Forks High; in fact he was almost positive that Jasper had said that Alice went to The Volturi Academy. Wow, he remembered her name, probably because she had Jas so pussy-whipped that every other word was her name. Yeah, he definitely could use some relief that didn't require his own hand. It'd been three days since he had any female companionship.

Edward took out his phone, and sent Jasper a text.

_**Hey douche bag, ur grl hv ne friends 4 me?**_

Less than a minute later, there was a response.

**Yeah, I'm sure she can find sum1. **

_**I want a hot one, pref brunette**_**!**

**Brunette? Rly? What abt blonde? **

_**Looking 2 expand horizons. Just do it. **_

**Twss. C what I can do. **

Edward knew that Jas would take care of it, and he was looking forward to tonight. He just hoped his plan worked and that he wouldn't picture Bella. The way she looked today only furthered his fantasy; she had on her glasses and her hair was pulled back into the severe bun that he'd been picturing her with. Add to that the volunteer uniform, and she looked like the girl he'd first imagined. However, he now found that look to be extremely sexy, and that's when he realized how far off the deep end he actually was.

Bella had calmed down enough by the time Edward was finished with his break, and she asked him to sit at the desk with her to help out. He was thrilled; first, she talked to him without yelling; and second, she wanted him around her.

_Okay, so she didn't say that exactly, but I can take it any way I want._

There was no apology for what had happened earlier, and Edward was surprised. Bella seemed like such a good person when she wasn't bitching him out. He thought for sure she had the manners to say she was sorry. And who knew that hearing a girl swearing could be a turn on? When he heard her say 'fuck' he could imagine her saying 'me' after it in a breathy voice.

"Edward? Did you hear what I said?"

_Uh, no, I didn't. I was too busy fantasizing about you. Again._

"I'm sorry, no, I missed that."

"Okay, well please, pay attention."

She went on to explain some of the different departments in the hospital that I'd be able to help out in. He was wondering if he had to go to all of them, or just pick what he wanted. There were certain places that he didn't think he'd be able to take. Not wanting to piss Bella off any further, he decided not to ask her yet; instead he just nodded every once in awhile to show he was listening.

Bella couldn't believe that she had to explain everything to Edward again. It was hardly rocket science. Just as she was about to tell him that he would need to have some experience in each department, her phone vibrated.

**Sorry B, fell back asleep. No can do tonite, going out w/J. U can hang 2 if u want. 3**

_Shit, that's right. She did mention that last night there was no way she was hanging out with them again. Rose better not punk out on me too._

Bella sent one text to Alice saying that it was okay, and then one to Rose asking if they'd be going out tonight. She responded immediately, saying that she had told Alice she'd hang out with her tonight to meet Jasper, and that Angela would be there, too.

_Well hell, what do I do now?_

There was only one other person that Bella knew who would be up to going out. She sent a text much like the one sent to Alice. It wasn't an invitation to go out, it was an order. The answer was immediate and lifted her sprits immensely.

**I'm in. Pick you up from hospital 5. ;)**

Bella was pleased; not only did she have plans, but she had a ride home from the hospital. She went back to going over things with Edward and the time to leave came sooner than either expected. There was very little personal talk but they were able to find out things about each other just by observing the other. Bella fascinated Edward even more now than she had hours ago. He was tempted to tell Jasper to never mind about the girl for tonight, but he'd received a text from his friend already telling him that it was a done deal and that Edward's older brother Emmett would be coming along with them.

While Bella went to say goodbye to Mrs. Cope, a very tall, dark, and muscular man came through the doors. He stopped at the desk and just as Edward was about to ask if he needed help, he heard a shriek. Turning his head, he saw Bella, a huge smile in place and running forward. She jumped into the man's arms and he twirled her around.

"Bella, you look beautiful as always," he said as he set her back on the ground. And then he did it. The one thing Edward had been dying to do for a week. He leaned forward and gave those lips of hers a kiss. His heart broke a little when he saw her kiss him back.

"You're such a sweet talker! Let me grab my bag and we can leave."

"Sure thing, sweetheart. Aren't you going to introduce me to our audience?"

Bella had forgotten all about Edward in her excitement. _Damn it, why hasn't he left yet?_

"Of course I'll introduce you. Edward Cullen, meet Jacob Black."

**)O( )O( )O(**

**A/N: Oh no she didn't! Yep, I did. So, let me know what you think! I'm sure I just opened up a can of worms!**

**I'm going to be doing the compilation for The Nashville Flood Relief, it's a great cause and a $5 donation will get you a whole ton of O/S's and Outtakes. My story is about Edward and Jasper. Yes, you read that right. Here is the info http:/einfach-mich (dot) livejournal (dot) com/67847 (dot) html The stories will be going out on June 5th.**

**I also have signed up for the Fandom Gives Back, the details can be found on my blogs, and will be posted to my profile. Fell free to PM or Tweet me wytchwmn75 with any questions.**

**I don't have a definite update schedule yet, but I'm trying for least once a week, maybe just not the same day. **


	3. Chapter 3: 10 and a Half Hours

**A/N: Damn, I love you all so much. Thank you to all the RRAL's (readers, reviewers, alerters and lurkers). You guys rock! And apparently hate Jacob. But stick with me on this.**

**Thanks to my beta's: coreenm & xrxdanixrx, they made it look pretty and sparkly.**

**A big thanks to my prereaders: MyEdiction, irshqq79, and lisamichelle17. Your support means everything to me.**

**SM owns it all...**

**Chapter 3: 10.5 Hours**

Edward was not happy. He was sulking in the back of Jasper's car, while his brother rode shotgun on their way to Port Angeles. This wasn't the cause for the sulking. No, Jacob Black was responsible for Edward's dark mood. Edward clenched his fists as he thought of Jacob with his hands on Bella, like he knew her…intimately. He'd been stewing since he saw the two of them embracing, thick as thieves. Bella had wrapped her body around Jacob's, and he touched her in places Edward had only dreamed of. Nothing obscene of course, they were in public after all. However, his large, tanned hands settled on the small of her back like they were crafted for the sole purpose of holding her. This infuriated Edward. In his mind, his were the only hands that were made to hold Bella. This possessiveness was ridiculous. He had no claim on Bella. He hardly even knew her.

They were on their way to meet Jasper's newest flavor, Alice. Sure, Jasper said this was different, but honestly, Edward had heard that before. However, he had promised that she would bring a friend for both Edward and Emmett, so Edward wasn't complaining. He really wanted to get over this obsession with Bella, and was hoping tonight he'd be able to.

_We'll see how well that works out. I'll be lucky if this girl is even mediocre looking. _

Emmett, however, was pumped. He was like a kid in a candy store. In his mind, being a college freshman made him big shit to the high school crowd. Emmett had told Edward that he was practically "guaranteed play" because of his college status.

Jasper just hoped that they were both on their best behavior. Of course, he knew the likelihood of that was practically nonexistent, but he could wish. The Cullen boys were easy to take on when it was just one of them, but together it was organized chaos. He was sure Alice could handle them, but he wasn't so sure about her friends.

_Unless, of course, she asked Bella to come out again tonight. _Jasper was almost looking forward to seeing the two of them together. He was surprised at Edward's crush and secretly relished any torment he could inflict on his friend.

Edward began to fidget in his seat. Clicking the barbell in his tongue against his teeth was no longer comforting him

"Dude, what is your problem? You're all over the place tonight!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Sorry, bad day." Edward managed to sit still for a few minutes. This appeased his brother, but not enough to let it drop completely.

"What happened? Did a candy stripper turn you down?"

"You're such a dick, Emmett. It's candy _striper._"

"Not in my fantasy, little brother. Seriously though, how you holding up?"

_He picks now to have a heart to heart? When all I really want to do is forget today and try and have some fun?_

"I'm doing fine, Em. New subject."

It was a rule between the friends; when they were verging on touchy-feely crap, they called "new subject," thus averting any embarrassing emotions. Thankfully, Jasper spoke up.

"Bella Swan." Jasper was a dead man.

"What? Who is Bella Swan, Jas? I thought her name was Alice?" Emmett was now intrigued.

"New subject," Edward said.

However, there was also a rule that you couldn't call new subject more than once in fifteen minutes. Edward, having made the rule himself, was very aware of this.

"Bella Swan," Jasper said, obviously not giving up, "Is your brother's candy stripper of choice."

"She's. Not. A. Candy. Stripper. Or striper for that matter. Can we talk about something else? Please?" Edward practically begged.

"Wow, Eddie, you're saying please? Now I really want to know more." Emmett said.

"Fine, you two have your little girl talk. Leave me out of it."

"Okay," Jasper and Emmett said simultaneously.

"So, anyway, Bella Swan is like Ms. Volunteer 2010. She's responsible for training your brother. Right off the bat, he makes an ass out of himself by insulting her. To her face! Then she tells him off, which we both know he can't resist. And now he can't get her out of his pretty little head."

Emmett turned to look at his brother. "What'd you say to her?"

"I called herakissass." Edward said very quickly, the words running together.

"Say again?"

"I said I called her a kiss ass!" Edward yelled at his annoying brother.

"How could you call her a kiss ass when you didn't even know her?"

"Have you heard Dad go on and on about her? She's a volunteer, for fuck's sake! So yeah, I called her that, and yes, she told me off. Ha ha, let's get the laughs in now, boys. We wouldn't want any of _your_ embarrassing secrets to get spilled tonight."

That shut them up until they reached the club. They bypassed the line and went right up to the enormous bouncer, who didn't bother checking his clipboard for their names. Once granted entrance, they walked inside, and Edward saw the tall strawberry blonde that allowed them to come here weekly with no hassles. There was some loser hanging all over her, so Edward walked over to them and draped his arm around her shoulder.

Tanya looked at him and gave him the smile of a woman thankful for being saved. All he had to do was nod his head to the guy, and he took off.

"Thanks, Edward," she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, cuz. I don't want a fucker like that ruining our gene pool."

"Funny, asshole. Like I would ever let that near me." She said hello to Emmett and to Jasper.

"So, Jasper, why did I have to put three under-aged girls on the VIP list?" Tanya Cullen did not mince words and wanted to make sure that she was breaking the law for a good reason.

"He's hoping to get laid," Edward said. That was usually good enough in her book.

"Well, they're here in your regular section. And Edward, the blonde is gorgeous. Emmett, behave please."

"Actually, my dear cousin, the blonde is for me, not Edward," Emmett said, "and I take offense to your implication that I don't behave myself."

Tanya rolled her eyes and told them to get lost. They didn't need to be escorted anywhere, that was one of the perks of being the owner's cousins. You got to go wherever you wanted and drink whatever you wanted. Neither Emmett nor Edward took advantage of Tanya's generosity; they knew how to have fun, but also knew not to overdo it. Jasper was at least ten steps ahead of Edward and Emmett, eager to see his girlfriend. Edward threw up a little in his mouth just thinking the word _girlfriend_.

By the time Edward and Emmett made it to the VIP section, there was a small, black-haired girl wrapped around their friend and possibly suffocating him. Since he looked like he was enjoying himself, they let him be, and instead, they both looked at the girls sitting on the couch. Tanya was right; the blonde was gorgeous. Even sitting down, you could tell she had curves where it counted. Normally, she would be right up Edward's alley. However, he was off blondes, and Emmett was salivating over her like Pavlov's dog.

Edward took in the brunette. She was pretty, in a nerdy chic way, and since that's what he found appealing these days, she was perfect for him. Her long brown hair fell straight past her shoulders, her black glasses were that popular cat shape, and she looked like she had a banging body. He was pleased; she reminded him just enough of Bella. Walking past Jasper, he made it to the couch to introduce himself.

"Hello, ladies. I'm Edward Cullen," he said as he held out his hand. The girls exchanged a look, and he was so used to this that he thought nothing of it. Girls often opened up once they knew who he was.

The blonde took his hand first, but he noticed she was looking past him at his brother.

"Rosalie Hale," she greeted as she dropped his hand. He turned to the other girl and shook her hand.

"Angela Weber," she said with a smirk on her pretty face. "It's nice to meet you, Edward."

"Thanks, you too. Can I get you a drink or anything?" He flashed her the smile that was known to bring grown women to their knees, but she shrugged him off.

"No thanks, I have one already," she said, shaking her glass at him.

Emmett came over to introduce himself to the girls, and Jasper finally disengaged himself from swallowing his girlfriend's face.

"Guys, this is Alice Brandon. Babe, these are my best friends, Emmett and Edward Cullen."

The brothers wore charming smiles, but Alice just stared at them.

"Cullen?" Her eyes narrowed a little on Edward, and before he had a chance to process anything, she smiled back. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you. Jasper, why don't we go get some drinks?"

"Oh, we get waitress service here." He wasn't looking at his girlfriend, so he missed the death glare he was getting.

"Then, let's go dance."

"Well, I don't rea-"

"Jasper! Dude, she wants to talk to you in private," Emmett said.

"Oh, right, okay. We'll be right back."

The couple left and an awkward silence almost settled, except Emmett was king at making people feel at ease. By the time Jasper and Alice returned, Emmett was sitting next to Rosalie, while Edward and Angela sat opposite them.

Everyone seemed to be getting along well enough, that was all that mattered to Jasper. Alice had pulled him aside to tell him that Bella Swan, the girl that Edward worked with at the hospital, was good friends with both Rosalie and Angela. So both of them knew exactly who Edward was. Apparently Bella had told them that Edward was "an asshole of epic proportions," which, according to Alice, meant that Bella was into Edward. For as long as he lived, Jasper would never understand girls. But he did feel guilty about keeping his friend in the dark.

For the next half hour or so, they all talked, drank, and got to know one another. Edward thought that Angela was cool and seemed smart, but she just didn't do it for him. He was losing this battle quickly. It was almost time to admit that Bella was the one he would rather spend time with. As if the gods had heard him, and he didn't care how, she was now the subject of the conversation.

"Bella just texted me, wants to know if we want to meet up with her," Rosalie said to the group at large.

"Bella Swan? Is that the one Edward is panting after?" Emmett asked.

Edward shot his brother a dirty look, but was more focused on this Bella that Rosalie was talking about. He supposed it was possible that they all knew each other, since they all went to the same school. How many Bellas could possibly be out there?

"Edward's panting after Bella? He knows her?" Alice asked, even though she had a mischievous look on her face. Something was definitely up.

"Oh yeah, according to your boyfriend, he talks about her nonstop," Emmett told her.

Angela looked at Edward incredulously. "Really? What am I? A consolation prize?"

He wasn't going to win, and besides he didn't want to. Angela was right; she was a really nice girl and didn't deserve to be treated like this.

"No, not at all. You're a great girl, Angela. My brother doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I'm just messing with you, Edward. I have a boyfriend," Angela said.

Edward looked over at Jasper; ready to start yelling at his friend about hooking him up with girls that were already taken. That was one bridge that Edward did not cross. When he saw that Jasper looked just as surprised at this news, he relented. How could he be so wrong about Angela? He would've sworn she was a nice person, not the type to cheat on her boyfriend. This infuriated him.

"You have a boyfriend, yet you come out with your friends to hook up with other guys? Does he know about this?"

"I didn't come out to 'hook up.' Conceited much? Alice invited me out to meet her new boyfriend. And for your information, Ben is secure enough in our relationship that he trusts me to hang out with other guys. That includes manwhores. I'll let him know that you have his back, though."

Edward was stunned; these girls just seemed to keep putting him in his place. He could now see Bella being friends with them. Their attitudes were similar, but she still didn't look like she'd fit in with them. His big plans to exorcise Bella from his brain were quickly turning to shit. Mumbling something about going to the bathroom, Edward left the group and went to the bar. Tanya's fiancé, Felix, was also her business partner and bartender. He made Edward his usual drink, Jack and Coke, and they talked about Felix's new tattoos and when Edward would be adding to his growing collection. Felix's brother, Caius, owned the largest tattoo shop in Port Angeles; he was the only one that Edward would allow to work on him. Felix was just finishing telling him about the latest award Caius won, when Edward saw someone familiar at the end of the bar.

Jacob Black. And the girl he was with was most definitely _not_ Bella. In fact, she was more Edward's type than Bella was. She was tall, almost reaching Jacob's shoulders. Of course, that could've been from the four inch heels on the boots she was wearing. Her legs were unending and were bare, from the top of her boots, to way up high on her thigh. Edward was positive she was wearing the shortest skirt ever known to man, and he silently thanked the designer when he saw how tightly it fit across her ass. Jacob had his dirty paw wrapped around her hip, and when she moved her long brown hair over her left shoulder, that's when he saw them. She was inked. Edward couldn't believe that Jacob was cheating on Bella, the girl Edward wanted for himself, with a girl that he would normally be attracted to. Edward wasn't sure if it was irony or karma.

_What a prick! He's cheating on Bella. Her friends are right across the room. I could tell them that he's here. They'd castrate him. Wait, is that douchey of me to point it out? Or would I be considered a good friend? Not to mention that it opens the door for me. Yeah, I'm definitely telling them._

She must have said something funny, because Jacob threw his head back in laughter. There was something familiar about the way she moved, and it made Edward wonder if he had ever hooked up with her. He doubted it though. He only just became fond of brunettes. The girl turned slightly to the right so that Edward could see part of her profile; she was playing with her lip like he had noticed Bella doing often. Before Jacob could spot him, Edward went back to tell Bella's friends what he saw. They were all talking, but went quiet as he returned. Edward wasted no time. He looked directly at the girls.

"Jacob Black is here with a girl that's not Bella." He got it out all in one breath.

Rosalie and Angela were looking at him like he'd lost his mind. Alice tilted her head, looking at him thoughtfully. He didn't understand why he received no reaction from them. Alice's eyes lit up, and Edward couldn't help but think of the proverbial light bulb going off.

"Edward, how do you know Jacob Black?" she asked.

"He came to pick Bella up from the hospital today." _How does she not know this already? She knew Bella needed a ride home._

"Why would you care that Jacob is here with someone other than Bella?"

"Why wouldn't you?" he shot back.

"Because Jacob…" Angela started, but Alice cut her off.

"Jacob has no reason to cheat on Bella," she said. Looking at her friends, she gave a subtle look that only Jasper picked up on. He was much more evolved than his friends. Plus, ever since meeting Alice, he spent hours memorizing everything about her.

"Well, guess what? I just saw him at the bar with someone, and he had his hands on her."

"He's allowed to have friends, Edward. Why does this bother you?" Alice questioned.

"I work with her. She's a nice person and doesn't deserve this. You didn't see this girl he was with. Trust me, she's not the type that guys are 'just friends' with."

"Well, you would know all about that, wouldn't you, Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"This isn't about me! Your friend's boyfriend is here with another girl, and he was touching her."

"Jacob touches me all the time," Rosalie informed him.

"What? How the hell does he touch you?" Emmett was a little upset at this news.

Somehow, Edward had created quite the clusterfuck. He would've sworn that he was doing the right thing by bringing this information to her friends, but they just shot down all his arguments. It was strange though; the girls seemed to want to defend Jacob. Edward was completely confused. Where was the outrage? The general outcry for Jacob's balls on a platter? He thought girls these days were feminists and didn't take this kind of shit. A little solidarity would be nice. What a disappointment.

Rosalie was looking at his brother with a little smirk on her face. It was quite obvious that she had the oldest Cullen brother firmly wrapped around her finger. She put her hand on his knee and gave a gentle, reassuring pat.

"Jacob is just a friend, Emmett." This seemed to placate him, but Edward wasn't about to let this drop.

"Well, he certainly is _friends_ with a lot of girls," Edward said snidely.

"Hello, kettle? This is the pot: You're black!" Alice had now joined in.

"Okay, that's enough. I thought I was helping a friend, your friend," he said, looking at each girl, "but obviously, I was wrong. After all, you do know her better than me. It was my mistake to look out for Bella."

They were all staring past him, and it wasn't until he heard a voice that he realized there was someone behind him.

"Why the fuck would you be looking out for me, Edward?"

Edward turned around and his mouth dropped. Literally. Standing before him was Jacob Black, his arm around the shoulders of the girl he was with earlier. The girl that most definitely was not Bella. The girl with legs that went on for days. The girl with tattoos on her shoulders.

_Fuck me, the girl was pierced. Bella's pierced._

Edward saw the ring in her nose and one in her lip—in the exact spot she was always playing with. It made total sense. He wasn't prepared for what happened next; Bella ran the ball of her tongue ring between her lips. Edward had caught part of what it said, but he couldn't believe it. Plus he was going out of his mind trying to process all of this. She gave him a devilish smile and winked. He felt his pants tighten slightly.

"Hi, Edward."

He couldn't speak. His mouth was still hanging open, and when she ran her tongue ring between her lips again, this time much slower, he knew he got it right the first time.

The ring was black with white writing. It said _cock tease_.

**)O(**

**Oooooooh, Bella's a naughty girl. So what'd you think? Let me know, leave a review!**

**Don't forget that there is still plenty of time to donate to the Nashville Flood relief and if you send your receipt to FicsforNashville () gmail(dot)com, you get a compilation of stories from amazing writers. I wrote an ExJ story called Making History that will be expanded.**

**Also I'm offering O/S's for FGB: Eclipse Edition. You can find the info on my blog 100-Hours () blogspot (dot)com. **

**There's also a home for all of us addicts on FB, it's called FanFicAholicsAnon: www (dot) facebook (dot) com/group (dot) php?v=wall&gid=124663085756 it's an awesome place to play in.**

**That's it for now...take care my lovelies. xo**


	4. 10 and a half hours: Part Two

**A/N: I love my RRAL's. You guys make me so very happy. XO**

**Thanks to my amazing beta team: itsange and rae1990. I can't say enough about them & how much they help me. This is our first chapter together & I think they did a great job. They didn't even yell at my comma problem. I'm thinking of starting a 12-step program for comma's. Love you ladies! XO**

**Thanks always to go to my prereaders: MyEdiction, lisamichelle17, and irshqq79. I appreciate all the notes & time you take to help the story be the best it can be. Love my Triple Goddesses. XO**

**This chapter is dedicated to Rach and Ange.**

**I don't own Twilight...that's all.**

**Chapter 4: 10 and a half hours: Part Two**

Bella was in her bedroom getting ready for her night out with Jacob. Since her other friends would be with Alice, meeting Jasper, she was the lone man out. Not that she minded, Jacob was great company. He practically came with a fun guarantee. There was also the chance that Edward would be out with them. After the debacle at the hospital, Bella didn't think she could face him in the real world, although Alice did try to get her to go out with them. Apparently, Edward had ordered a brunette for the night. When Bella became angry at this, her friend silently questioned her reasoning. She came up with the only logical conclusion; Bella had it bad for Edward Cullen. So, Alice did what any good friend would do, she asked Angela, a brunette, to come out with them. No one said that the girl needed to be single.

The door to Bella's room burst open just as she finished putting on her bra.

"Bells! Let's shake a leg," Jacob said as he stood in her doorway.

"Calm down, twinkle toes. I just have to put my top on. And my dad's gonna kill you if he catches you up here while I'm half naked. Even he's not _that_ cool."

"Chillax, doll. Chuck and Nay Nay were on their way out the door. Besides, I've seen them before." Jacob had been calling Renee, Nay Nay since he was a baby, and only called Charlie, Chuck, behind his back.

"Yes, but my father doesn't know that. Where did they say they were going?" she asked as she put her top on.

"Down to the rez. It's Dad and Momma Sue's anniversary, so there's a party."

"Oh yeah, my mom did mention something about that. So, where are we going?"

"Dinner first, then I was thinking of _Hex_**.** Sam was there last weekend, and he said it's pretty cool. Good music, good drinks, dancing…" he said as he grabbed Bella around the waist and pulled Bella up against his body. Jacob was a great dancer, it was amazing the grace this behemoth of a boy had. Finally, he let Bella go, and they left her house.

During dinner, Bella sent a text to Rose asking her if they wanted to meet up later. She was actually fishing for information. Edward Cullen information. Unfortunately, not only did Rose not give her what she was looking for, but she never replied. This did not sit well with Bella. Rose was crazy about her phone and returning all texts. She was beginning to imagine the worst things happening. Jacob noticed she was getting a bit anxious, so he took her hand in his and began to stroke her palm with his thumb. Bella started to relax as he knew she would. He had always had this effect on her, it was like they were one soul and had been that way since she was born.

The first time Jacob had met Bella she was two weeks old. His mother was still alive and Renee had brought her new bundle of joy over to meet the Blacks. Jacob was two and didn't know what the fuss was all about. Plus Nay Nay was not gushing over him like she normally did. She was too busy making funny noises to the little pink baby. Rebecca and Rachel, his sisters, loved her though. They wanted to hold and feed her, but would decline when asked to change her. While everyone was in the kitchen eating dinner, Jacob went into the living room to look at the sleeping baby. He truly did not understand the appeal. She didn't even talk! Then there was the crying. Nevertheless, he touched her hand with his pudgy little finger and with lightening reflexes, she grabbed it and opened her eyes. Big brown eyes met his, and that was all it took. From that moment on, whenever Bella was around, Jacob was at her side. Or at least this is what he was told by his mother.

They were inside the club when Rosalie finally texted her back telling her that no they wouldn't be meeting up because they were in Port Angeles at Hex. Bella didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Standing at the bar to order their drinks, she showed the text to Jacob. He chose the former, as he threw back his head in laughter. Being as close as they were, he of course knew about Edward Cullen. There were no secrets between these friends. Bella let Rose know that they were at the same place and asked where they were. She was stunned by her friend's next text.

_VIP lounge? Who the hell do they know? _Bella thought.

Bella and Jacob found their friends just as Edward was stating that he was looking out for Bella. She couldn't help herself. Especially when, after she spoke, he got a good look at her and his mouth dropped open.

"Hi, Edward."

His eyes bugged out, and she knew that he could read what her tongue ring said. She was certain that she had him by the balls.

"Bella? Uh, hi. How are you?"

"Just peachy. You?"

"Great. What are you doing here?" Edward asked abruptly.

Bella was taken aback by the tone of his voice, and Jacob was just plain pissed. He decided to set Cullen straight.

"My angel wanted to go out dancing. I heard this place was good, but apparently they let just anyone in."

"My cousin owns this place," Edward snarled. "And how the hell did you get in?"

"I have my ways, right honey?"

Bella looked up at Jacob, who had now placed his arm firmly around her waist. She knew what Jacob was up to. Anytime there was another male around, regardless of age, he went into his protection mode. To him, no one was good enough for her.

Jasper, thankfully, got up and came over to his friend.

"Hey, Bella, good to see you again," he then turned to greet Jacob. "I'm Jasper Whitlock."

"Jacob Black, it's a pleasure," he said, as he bit his lip and looked the blonde guy up and down.

Bella rolled her eyes at him, he was such a flirt. She said hello to Jasper then went over to her girlfriends. There was a big guy sitting next to Rose, and she introduced him as Emmett, Edward's brother.

"You're Bella?" he asked. "Bella Swan?"

"Yes, I am," she said, wondering what his interest was.

"You volunteer at the hospital where our father works?"

"Yeah, I do. So what?" Bella thought that he was being a little nosey; and weird.

"And you enjoy it?"

"Not as much as you're enjoying asking me all these questions."

"Oooh, sassy. I like it," he said, winking at his brother.

_What the hell?_ Bella thought.

Introductions were made, and Bella and Jacob sat down with everyone, but there was definitely an uncomfortable vibe going on in the small area. Conversation flowed, however, everyone was watching Edward and Bella very closely. Bella was turned slightly away from him, and he couldn't help but look at the tattoo that graced her back. When Jacob caught him staring, Edward held eye contact, not backing down. The waitress came by with another round and took the newcomer's orders. Jacob draped his arm around Bella, and she snuggled in closer to him. Emmett decided to resume his inquisition.

"How did you two meet?" he asked the couple.

"I've known Bells since she was two weeks old. Right cupcake?" Jacob said.

Bella heard Edward mumble something that sounded suspiciously like pervert, but she wasn't completely sure.

"Isn't that sweet?" Rose asked. "They've been practically inseparable ever since. Jacob was her first kiss."

Of course, they all agreed with her that it was sweet. Except Edward. He found it a little creepy. Watching Jacob put his paws all over Bella was making him sick. How dare he have his arm around her? And what was with all the cutesy nicknames? He didn't need to stake his claim so loudly.

"So Bella, you also go to The Volturi Academy?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I'm a junior."

"Edward was accepted there, but he didn't want to go. He called the school pretentious."

"Jesus Emmett, I didn't say it was pretentious," Edward argued.

"Uh, yeah you did. I believe you're actually words were 'why would I go to a school with a bunch of pretentious dickwads who probably only got accepted because of Daddy's bankroll.' Or something very close."

Edward was impressed, his brother actually got what he said verbatim. He was still going to kill him though.

Bella looked over at Edward with a mixture of surprise and disgust. Surprise that he had been accepted into the Academy, and disgust for thinking it was pretentious. She knew she was being baited, Emmett had a spark in his eye, and she wasn't going to bite. This time.

"Well, Edward is entitled to his opinion. I certainly didn't get in because of my Daddy. There are people that think the Academy is pretentious, but those are usually the same people who don't take the time to get to know any of us. So Edward, tell me how you only got community service?"

There, she put him in his place without having to actually say it to him. And she didn't yell at him, which is always a good thing. Bella hated being judged on where she went to school. People automatically assume she's a snob, when in fact, she is the exact opposite. Of course, she had no problem judging other people, and freely admitted it.

"I find it's usually hard to get to know someone if that person ignores them," he shot back to her, deciding to ignore the question about his community service. In truth, yes, his Daddy did get him out of any jail time.

"Maybe it's a hint, and you're just too thick to realize it."

"You have no idea how _thick_ I am."

"Oh, that's really clever. Is that why got you accepted into the Academy? Your talent to make everything about you?"

By this time, they had tuned out everyone else. Neither one of them had a clue that their friends sat back, mouths opened, and watched them volley insults back and forth as if they were at a tennis match. They were now facing each other, giving each other venomous looks.

"So, now I'm conceited? You don't even know me. I, at least, made the attempt to get to know you. But you shot me down at every turn."

"Give it a rest, Cullen. I know all about you and what you do when you want to get to know a girl."

"You've asked about me," he stated with a sly smirk.

_Shit, _she thought_, I just stepped into that one._

"You wish, Cullen," she said. It was the blush that gave her away.

"I don't have-"

"Enough!" Jacob growled.

They were startled back into the presence of the others. Edward couldn't believe that Jacob had let their argument get that far. To him, it was almost like foreplay, there was no way Bella's boyfriend didn't sense that. So why did he just sit there and let it escalate? He was no fool, Jacob was huge and could most likely pummel Edward. That still didn't explain why he had remained quiet as Edward antagonized Bella. What kind of boyfriend does that?

"Bella and I are going to dance," Jacob said to the group. He stood up and held out his hand.

"C'mon, doll."

Bella accepted his proffered hand, and they left everyone in a stunned silence.

"Edward? What the fuck was that?" Jasper asked.

"Whoa, how come this is on me?"

"Because you started it," he blamed.

"Actually, Emmett started it when he informed her of what I said about her school. But no one cares about that do they? How about the fact that Jacob let his girlfriend get talked to like that? Is that normal? And what the hell is wrong with you three?" he said, looking at the girls. "What about the fucking pants and the ya-ya's? Aren't you supposed to stick together?"

It took a minute for him to process the looks on their faces. He felt like a mouse, trapped in a corner, and they were the three cats that were going to eat him for dinner. After they were done pulling him apart.

"Oh, we stick together, Edward. Make no mistake about that," Rosalie informed him.

Edward understood the warning, loud and clear. They did not feel that Jacob Black was the enemy. Edward Cullen was. He hated to think of what they could actually do to him.

"What pants are you talking about, Edward?" his brother asked.

"He means _The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_. It's a book and movie," Angela answered.

"So is _The Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood_," said Alice.

The girls were offended to be compared to chick lit. Jasper was thinking it may be good for Edward to carry a shovel with him from now on, since he just keeps digging himself a deeper hole. Emmett held no sympathy for his little brother, he thought he needed to be brought down a peg or two, and he would have a front seat to that show if he was lucky.

Bella and Jacob made it to the dance floor and immediately fell into an easy rhythm. Framing Hanley's cover of "Lollipop" was playing, and Bella let all the stress of the last thirty-minutes drain from her. Jacob was always the safest person for her to dance with. They could really get into the heavy bass and hypnotic beats of the songs, and she didn't have to worry about Jacob getting the wrong idea.

"So, that's Edward Cullen," he said to her.

"Yep."

"C'mon doll, you can't fool me. You want him. Bad."

"Shut up twinkle toes. He's just another guy."

"If you believe that, you're not as smart as you think you are."

Bella pondered this. He _was_ just a guy. Sure it was true that he made her heart race and her body feel warm all over. Yeah, she thought of what it would be like to kiss those lips and have his hands wander her body. She had even imagined what it would feel like to grind her hips into his, desperate for the friction that would lead to her release. By this point, thinking about him was getting her excited, and she pressed her body further into Jacob's.

"What the hell are you doing honey?" he asked in a panic.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Jake," she said, putting some distance between them.

"You're right, he's just another guy," Jacob said, laughing at her.

The friends continued dancing, and Bella pushed any further thoughts of Edward Cullen out of her head. She was intent on just enjoying herself, then she made the mistake of looking up to the V.I.P. room. Edward was standing at the railing, watching her. It was difficult to decipher the look on his face, there were so many emotions. He didn't take his eyes off of her as he gripped the metal bar which was the only thing keeping him from jumping down to the dance floor and taking her from Jacob.

_She's mine_, he thought, and was stunned at this. For all the girls that he'd known, Edward had never had a girlfriend. In fact, he'd never even felt possessive over any of them like he did with Bella. He wanted to possess her in every way possible. He was so engrossed in watching the scene on the dance floor that he had no idea they were joined by someone new, until he felt someone standing next to him.

"You know you have nothing to worry about," said a deep voice.

Edward turned and stepped back when he saw the man standing next to him. He was taller than Edward, almost the size of Emmett, with short jet black hair and brown eyes.

"What are you talking about?" he asked the stranger.

"Bella and Jacob. They are really close, and they seem like an old married couple, but there's nothing going on."

"You call that nothing?" he asked, pointing to the couple as they danced incredibly close.

"I'm not going to lie, it does take some getting used to. I'm Sam, by the way," he said, holding out his hand.

"Edward." They shook hands, and Sam sized him up.

_He really doesn't know,_ Sam thought.

"Well, take it from me, Edward, you can't come between them, and you don't want to. Just know that after all the dancing, and hand holding, Jacob goes home with me."

Edward choked on his drink. It was almost too good to be true. Jacob was not Bella's boyfriend. He wasn't even competition. After getting a hold of himself, Edward smiled. There was a chance that he could have her, oh, how he wanted to have her.

"I didn't think you knew. I'm not saying Jake won't give you a hard time. He's crazy protective of her. Even in the beginning, he rarely left her alone with me."

When Edward gave him a questioning look, he explained.

"No, not like that. He has zero romantic feelings towards her. It's not like he thought I'd hit on her or anything, he just has always been her champion, you know her knight."

"Why are you telling me, a stranger, such personal things?" Edward asked.

Sam patted him on the shoulder. "Because you're looking at her the way I look at him."

"She's hot, how can I not look at her?"

_I wasn't looking at her in any special way. What is he talking about? She's just another girl that caught my eye. Yeah, and if you believe that I have a bridge to sell you._

"Okay man, if that's the way you're playing it, that's cool. Now, this is the part where I tell you that if you harm one hair on her pretty little head, not only will you have to deal with Jacob, but you'll have to deal with me, too. She means everything to him, and he means everything to me. We will beat your ass."

Edward didn't doubt Sam's sincerity or ability to kick his ass. Both of them were huge, and he knew he would not win against them. At least, not if it was a fair fight. Sam went over to talk to the others, and Edward continued watching Bella. How things have changed with one conversation. Looking at them with this new perspective, he was amazed he didn't see it. Sure, they were affectionate, but now he could see how they almost treated each other with reverence and respect. Jacob was focused on Bella, but was also sweeping the immediate area around them for any threats. He really was her knight. Edward couldn't help but get a little jealous. Edward wanted to be Bella's knight.

Down on the dance floor, Jacob noticed that Sam was here, and he was talking to Edward. When he saw Edward spit out his drink, he knew Sam must have told him that they were a couple. The look on his face as he realized what he was just told was priceless. Jacob knew then that Edward had it just as bad for Bella. He knew it would happen one day. There would be a guy that would come into her life and steal her from him. Jacob could only hope that it was someone worthy of his friend's heart. Edward definitely seemed worthy. It was selfish of him to want to be the only guy in her life, she was growing up after all. Truthfully, she was always more mature than her age. He just hated having to let go. Deep down, he knew nothing would really change between them, but he was still scared of that possibility.

Jacob caught Edward's eye and jerked his head, telling him to come down there. He turned Bella so that her back was to him and when Edward reached them, he handed off the only girl he ever loved to someone who could love her as she was meant to be. Edward smiled at him gratefully, knowing he was being passed the torch. He easily took Jake's position behind her, and when he laid his hands on her hips she stiffened a little just before relaxing into him.

Bella knew the hands on her were not Jacob's. She never had such a reaction to him before, not even when she had a crush on him at the tender age of twelve. As she relaxed into the hard body, she knew it was Edward. With his hands on her hips, he drew her in more closely to his body. She fit into him like a glove. The curve of her ass was being cradled in his hips, and her head rested perfectly right in the crook of his neck. The blush that ran throughout her body was inevitable. The song changed, and the beat became erotic as Edward turned her in his arms so that she now faced him. His hands remained on her hips, and she slid her arms around his neck pulling his head closer. So close, in fact, that they were sharing the same breaths.

If it was possible, Edward moved even better than Jacob. Her breasts were crushed against his chest, and she felt every breath he took. Bella's body opened to him, and when his hands found her ass and brought her in very close contact with his erection, she couldn't help the moan that escaped. Later, she would tell her friends that she was drunk and didn't remember any of it. Especially the part where she pushed her hips further into him, creating that friction she was thinking about earlier.

Edward bent his head to her shoulder, torturing her by slowly dragging his nose up to the base of her neck then up to her ear as he inhaled her deeply. The breath he let out against her ear made her shiver, and it affected his body further. They both wished they were not on a crowded dance floor. When she felt his lips on the shell of her ear, she melted.

"Bella," was all he said, but it said everything. She heard longing in his voice. And desperation. Bella was well acquainted with both feelings. They'd been plaguing her for two weeks. As she was about to respond, they were interrupted.

"Can I cut in?" asked some skanky ho.

"No," Edward said, just as Bella said yes.

She pulled away from his arms and felt his absence immediately. He had a hurt look on his face, and when he reached out for her, she walked away.

_Oh, this is bad. This is so very, very bad. So why did it feels so good, and so right? I cannot let him get to me like that. We work together. He's not boyfriend material. I don't want a boyfriend! Liar. Now I'm arguing with myself. I should just fuck him out of my system._

There was only one problem with Bella's argument. When Edward held her, she felt safe. She didn't think she'd be able to fuck _that _out of her system.

Bella knew what she should do. Place a call to Peter, and let him help her forget all about Edward Cullen and the feelings he stirred up inside of her. Feelings that had no business of being there. She couldn't do it though, it wasn't fair to Peter to use him to forget someone else. No, Bella would be going home alone and taking care of herself. When she made it back upstairs and said hello to Sam, she went to the balcony and looked for Edward. There was no sign of him.

_Hmmm, he sure moves fast,_ she thought. Then she became infuriated. He had acted like he wanted her! She felt the proof rubbing on her while they danced. Bella knew that she should have listened to what she'd heard about him. Edward Cullen was a player, he'd slept with most of the girls at Forks High. It shouldn't hurt her, but it did.

**)O(**

**So, did we like it? Let me know. Leave a review!**

**Fics4Nash coming out soon. You still have time to donate and get the compilation! http:/community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/ficsfornash/474(dot)html**

**I'm participating in FGB:Eclipse Edition. Details can be found on the blog for 100 Hours: 100-hours(dot)blogspot(dot)com. You can alos find teasers and Polywhore clothes there.**

**I'll also be doing the Super Hero contest. A few of my wonderful readers and Twitter friends said I should do it and I always do what I'm told. So blame bookjunkie1975, TwilightJemS, and SparkleSwan for any schedule snafoos. Kidding! They really are awesome ladies & always make me smile with their love!**

**Follow me on Twitter wytchwmn75**

**Hmmmmm...I believe that is it. Going to be watching the Mtv Movie Awards tonight. I always feel like I'm forgetting something.**

**Okay, until next time lovelies...xo**


	5. 15 Hours

**A/N: RRAL's you continue to rock my world. Every single one of you has a place in my heart. XOXOXO**

**Thanks to my beautiful beta's: Rachel & Ange. I can't say enough about the love and support they give me. Not to mention they never say anything about my hounding them. A lot. On Twitter. Email. BBM. I love you two and am so happy that you've come aboard this crazy train. XOXO**

**My Triple Goddesses: MyEdiction, irshqq79 & lisamichelle17 the best prereaders a girl can have. XOXOXO**

**This is coming a few days early because some sweet ladies on Twitter demanded it. So bookjunkie1975, venti_turtl, TwilightJemS and SparkleSwan this is for my good cops/bad cops. You warm my heart with all the love you send me. XOXOXOXO**

**I don't own Twilight...**

**Chapter 5: 15 Hours**

Edward woke up on Sunday morning with a pounding headache. The sun was streaming in through his windows, beating down on him. _What a fucking mess last night was_. When that bitch Maria, tried to cut in on their dance, and Bella walked away from him, he went to find his cousin, Tanya. He was all sorts of mixed up, and Tanya was honestly the only girl that he felt comfortable talking to. That was one of the reasons he sort of understood Bella and Jacob's relationship. Tanya was only a few years older than him and, they were close growing up. Edward tried to remember everything she had said when he'd finally found her in her office.

"T, you got a minute?" he asked. She was at her desk, hunched over her ledgers.

"Of course, Edward. You can take care of my paperwork while I tell you how to win that girl over."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not to everyone. Come on, sit here in my seat and make yourself useful."

Tanya got out of her chair and sat on the opposite side of the desk.

"First, tell me about her. She certainly doesn't look like your regular type."

"She's not, T. Not at all. Her name is Bella, she volunteers at the hospital, and I guess Dad kind of asked her to be my mentor or some shit." He went on to tell his cousin about their first meeting, from sticking his foot in his mouth, all the way to how things ended this afternoon when she'd left the hospital with Jacob.

"Of course, I thought he was her boyfriend. She hugged him and kissed him. It was just a quick kiss on the lips, but how was I to know? Then they end up here. I met Jacob's boyfriend, Sam, and he's the one that told me they were a couple."

"Sam Uley?" Tanya asked.

"I didn't catch a last name. Tall guy with short black hair, brown eyes, tan skin."

"That's Sam Uley. Felix knows him. I've met his boyfriend before, nice kid."

Edward didn't want to point out that his cousin wasn't much older than that _kid._

"Anyway, I find out they're a couple, and then Jacob kind of tells me to come down to the dance floor. I got to dance with her for awhile, and things were going well until Maria showed up."

"Edward? I asked you to tell me about her. Is she smart? Funny? Sarcastic? Sweet?"

"She's definitely smart. She goes to the Academy. Yeah, she's funny and sarcastic. Not sure about the sweet, at least, not towards me. She loves volunteering, and she's so good at it. The patients love her. When I first met her, she looked normal. But fuck T, she's pierced and tattooed. Never in a million years would I think that the girl at the hospital is the same one I was dancing with."

"Actually, it was more like you were about to fuck her. On my dance floor."

"Do you want me to do this bullshit paperwork for you? You wanted me to talk. You listen."

"Don't turn into a little bitch, Edward. I'm just stating the facts. The two of you were one step away from tearing each other's clothes off."

Edward thought about that for a minute. She was right; if Maria hadn't interrupted, he definitely would have tried to cop a feel. He'd been dying to kiss her, even with all that goopy lip stuff. Lost in the thought of what her tongue ring would feel like in his mouth and on his skin, he missed what his cousin had said.

"So, you like her?" she asked

"Like her? Shit, I don't know. Do I wanna hook up with her? Hell yes. Do I wanna take her to prom? Not likely." Except once it came out of his mouth, it actually sounded like a great idea.

"You're scared."

"Of what?"

"Liking her. From what I can tell, she's basically you, but with breasts. If you go in being all nice to her, she'll be very suspicious of that. You have to show her that you're not the man whore everyone says you are. Even if you are."

"Hey!"

"What? Like its not true? Please! I see it when you're here. Kate's little sister, Irina, goes to school with you and I've heard all the stories."

I hate that expression man whore. I just have a lot of love in me to give."

"That's fucking bullshit. You're a teenage boy and you like to get laid, but no more."

"No more?" he did not like the sound of that.

"Nope. If you like Bella, you can't be fucking around with other girls. So let's talk strategy."

He'd spent another hour in the office with Tanya. She really did give great advice. Except, when he went back to his friends Bella was gone, along with Jacob and Sam. Edward knew they were all dying to ask him what was going on, but no one manned up. Instead, they acted as if he'd been there the whole time and didn't mention Bella.

_One of the girls would talk to me about her, it was just a matter of figuring out which one. Angela, definitely. _

Edward couldn't wait. "Is she single?" he asked, diving right in.

"Why should I tell you?"

"It's just a question. So, is she?"

"Yeah."

"So she isn't seeing anyone?"

At this, Angela looked at the other two girls. There was some sort of silent communication going on between them. He couldn't tell if this was a good or bad thing.

"She has a friend."

"Is this a friend she dates?"

"No."

"I don't get it," Edward said, annoyed that they wouldn't give him a straight answer.

"And you won't with Peter in the picture," Rose said.

Edward was now looking at the blonde. "Who's Peter?"

"Her friend," Angela answered.

"The one she doesn't date. Oh. Peter has benefits," Edward said, seeming a little deflated.

For some reason this killed Edward. No one answered him, they didn't have to. He knew he was right. That was when he started with the shots and was the reason that he was waking up with cotton mouth and a headache at noon on Sunday.

**)O(**

Bella's week dragged by slower than ever before. She had made it very clear to her friends that they were not to mention Edward Cullen's name in her presence, and for the most part, they didn't. Surely, she would not be able to hear about that skank coming back with him to the V.I.P. section and hanging all over him. Jacob and Sam both tried to tell her that Edward was into her. Bella wasn't convinced, she knew that any guy would react the way he did to the way they were dancing. Plus, he left with Skanky McVenerealDisease.

There was no way she could be getting feelings for him. However, she knew that she had surpassed crush about two weeks ago. It was when Peter asked her what was going on that she finally admitted it. She'd managed to stay under the radar for a few days, but he finally cornered her in the library.

"Bella, what's going on? You haven't returned any of my calls or texts. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Peter, I'm fine. I've just been busy," she said, totally lying to him.

"Oh, well, okay. Want to get together tonight?" he asked as he ran his hand up and down her arm.

She got goose bumps, but it wasn't because he was turning her on, it was the opposite. In fact, it felt wrong for his hands to be on her. This made her panic a little. Bella had always loved Peter's hands and the things that he could do to her with them.

"I can't tonight, sorry."

She offered no explanation, and he didn't ask for one. Peter knew better than to try and get any information out of her that she wasn't willing to part with.

"That's cool. I'll see you around," he said. As he walked out of the library, he knew from that moment, he'd never have a chance with Bella again.

Her alarm went off an hour and a half early. She showered using all of her favorite products, but not because of Edward. She blow-dried and then flat ironed her hair, but not because of Edward. She put on a little more makeup than usual, but not because of Edward. She wore her best push up bra, but not because of Edward. She just wanted to look good today.

_Such a crock of shit. Who am I trying to kid? I like him. BFD. It's not like I have to tell him. Just go to work and pretend like last weekend never even happened. I can do that. I managed to do it before, it won't be a problem this time. Just because now I know what it feels like to be touched by him, to have his hard body pressed against mine, and to feel his warm breath…Snap out of it! That's not pretending nothing happened. Pull yourself together. You are a strong, independent woman._

Bella pulled into the hospital parking lot twenty minutes before her shift started. She was hoping that she'd arrive before Edward. It would give her the upper hand. Breathing a sigh of a relief as she entered the lobby and noticed he wasn't at the desk, she quickly went to Mrs. Cope's office to check in and get the assignments for the day. Now she was between a rock and a hard place. Last week she'd thought the best thing would be to make sure Edward worked far from her, but that didn't work out like she'd expected it to. What should she do today? Her brain was telling her to put him in the basement and help with the diagnostic department, her heart was telling her to keep him close. One thing was definite, Sophie would be nowhere near him. It took her at least ten minutes to come up with an agreeable schedule.

Edward walked in just as she finished writing out the assignments. He walked with his head held high, right past the desk to the elevators. Bella was mortified. Apparently, he couldn't even bring himself to look at her. She was debating on whether or not to revise the schedules, but before she had a chance to, Edward had come back down and the rest of the volunteers showed up. Bella handed everyone their assignments and noticed that Edward's shoulders slumped forward a little as he read his.

_Well, I guess he's not happy to be working at the desk with me._

Edward waited for Bella to take a seat at one of the computer stations before he sat down. Instead of sitting next to her, as she'd hoped he would, he left an empty space between them. Her heart sank a little at his obvious slight. For the next hour they sat there, answering phones, giving out visitor passes, and never once spoke to each other. She was becoming anxious as the tension between them began to build. Again, her head and heart were at war. Her head told her to scream at him, her heart begged that she talk to him. Was there an in-between? Something she could do that would satisfy both. There was no sense pretending she didn't have a little bite to her now that he'd seen her outside of the hospital. Bella figured she may as well be herself.

"So Cullen, are you going to ignore me all day?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't notice that her voice shook.

She waited for some sort of response, even a nod of the head but got nothing. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, he spoke.

"I'm not ignoring you."

Well, it was something at least. It was another twenty minutes before she spoke again.

"Rose has been going on and on all week about your brother," she said, figuring that it was safe common ground.

"Yeah? That's cool."

"Has he said anything about her?"

"That she has a great ass."

Edward knew it was a dick thing to say but he couldn't help it. He thought he'd be able to handle seeing her, he'd prepped himself for it all week. However, when he walked into the hospital and saw her sitting there, looking absolutely beautiful, all his good intentions went out the window, and all he could remember was her walking away from him. When she'd given him his assignment, he had a sense of relief and foreboding. There was a war going on inside of Edward Cullen, and he wasn't sure which side was going to win.

"That's all he said? She has a nice _ass_?"

Edward just shrugged, she sounded pissed.

"Well, she has a terrific rack too. I'm surprised he didn't mention that," Bella said.

That made him laugh, and she loved the sound of it. She felt empowered now that she'd manage to crack his shell.

"Damn, Bella, I was trying to be polite. Of course he mentioned that," he said, still laughing.

And just like that the icy wall that was between them all morning melted. They stuck to safe subjects, their friend's love lives and the hospital. Anything else, like school or that dance, would just bring the tension back. Edward mimicked perfectly the way his brother sounded when he talked about Rosalie. It was a little high pitched for the big guy, but he swore that's what his brother sounded like. Bella was in the middle of a story about Alice and Jasper when Edward's cell phone rang.

"Sorry, is it okay if I take this?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," she said as he hit the accept button.

"Hey, Tanya, what's going on?"

_Tanya? I wonder if that's the girl from the club. I guess they hit it off._

"I'm doing okay."

"_Are you at the hospital_?" his cousin asked.

"Yes."

"_Is Bella there_?"

"Yes."

"_Right next to you_?"

"Yes. Listen, T, can we tank the twenty questions?"

"_Sure. So Emmett called and asked that a few names be put on the list tonight. I just wanted to know if you were planning on coming, and if you wanted me to add a name_."

"Uh, let me get back to you on that."

"_Sure thing, but let me just say it could be beneficial._"

"Yeah, I hear ya. I'll give a call later."

"_Okay. Love you._"

"Love you too, T."

Edward ended the call and looked over at Bella. Her whole demeanor had changed in a matter of minutes. The wall was back up. He couldn't understand what had changed. Was she mad he took a call? She'd said it was okay. And it was his cousin, he always took her calls.

_But she doesn't know it was your cousin, nimrod. And if what Tanya said is true, and she does like you, then she may think you were on the phone with another girl. Tool._

Sometimes Edward hated his inner voice and wished he could stick a pencil in his ear too dull the sound.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?" she tried to sound as disinterested as she could. There was no way it was the skank from last weekend. He didn't seem the type to say _love you_ at all to a girl, let alone after one week.

"So last weekend, after you… I mean after we danced, I went to go talk to my cousin. She owns the club."

"Oh, that's nice." _So he didn't go off with that girl? How do I know if he's telling the truth?_

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Anyway my cousin, Tanya, that's who just called, she said Emmett called to put names on the guest list. I wasn't sure if you had plans tonight, but if you want, I can put you on. And if Jacob and Sam wanted to, they could come too."

_Is he asking me out? On a date? Or is this one of those lame "group hang" things? And that was his cousin on the phone? Not some Skanky McVenerealDisease. He told her he loved her, that's sweet. What would I wear?_

"Bella? If you don't want to go, it's okay. I just thought if you didn't have plans…"

"Oh, yeah sorry. Actually, I do have plans. Thanks for asking though. I'm sure you guys will all have fun."

"Okay, if you change your mind or if your plans fall through, just tell Alice to have Jasper call me."

"Definitely. I'm gonna take my break now," she said and practically bolted.

Bella wondered what the hell she was doing. Her plans tonight were to go to a party with Jacob and Sam. Nothing she couldn't get out of. Still, he was asking her the afternoon of the night he wanted to hang out! She was by no means a rules girl but c'mon. She'd look totally desperate. Edward Cullen was seriously fucking with her ability to think clearly, and she did not like it one bit. Hell, she was acting more like Alice and that really pissed her off. Bella had always prided herself on her independence and who-gives-a-fuck-what-they-think attitude. All it took was one extremely delicious teenage boy to turn her into one of the masses.

An hour later, the two volunteers were up on the sixth floor at the human resources department filling out more paperwork for Edward. They were pleasant towards each other and made some small talk. However, that wall of ice was still there. There was no one else on the elevator with them when they got on and thankfully it stopped at the next floor. Sean, from the patient transport department, got on with a stretcher. This made for a tight squeeze, and Edward stood up against the wall with Bella standing in front of him. Again, the elevator stopped and two people got on, pushing Bella further into Edward. Both stilled as they felt each other's bodies touch, then just like when they were dancing, Bella relaxed into him. Edward placed his hand on her left hip, it was the side against the wall so no one could see. The shiver that ran through her was all the confirmation he needed, he carefully moved his hand up just enough so that he was touching her skin.

Edward loved the feel of her soft, smooth skin under his fingers. He began to draw little circles with the pad of his thumb, their breathing becoming synchronized as the connection between them began to strengthen. As he leaned in to inhale her scent, the elevator doors opened, and they were back on the first floor. Bella tried to walk away from him as quickly as possible. She was embarrassed by what happened in the elevator. Edward was too fast, and he managed to catch her around the waist and brought her into a nearby stairwell.

Placing her up against the wall, he trapped her with his left hand at her waist and his right on the wall next to her face. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Bella was breathing hard, and it turned Edward on even more. Her eyes flickered to his lips then back to his eyes. She thought she'd never seen such fire in someone's eyes before. Bella knew that Edward was going to kiss her, she just didn't know what the hold up was. Licking her lips, she remembered that she was Bella fucking Swan, she didn't stand by and wait for things to happen, and she wanted to know what Edward tasted like.

Bella put her hand on his chest, thinking she was going to push him away, he leaned his hips into her effectively keeping her in place. What she did next surprised the hell out of him. She snaked her hand up to the nape of his neck, grabbed a hand full of hair, and brought his head down to her waiting lips. The minute they made contact, Bella felt a bolt of electricity go through her. Edward moaned, and she took the opportunity to explore the inside of his mouth with her tongue. He stroked her velvet tongue with his, and then licked the spot where her lip ring should be. Giving it a gentle nip with his teeth, he moaned again when her response was to buck her hips into his. He grabbed the other side of her hip now and held her tightly against him, feeling her soft body become pliant against his.

She couldn't get enough of him and when he held her tighter she almost combusted. Bella had to hold down the urge to rub up against him like a cat in heat. There was definitely a fine line between taking what she wanted and being desperate. However, when he put his hand under her knee and hitched it over his thigh, all her good intentions went out the window. Edward ground his hard on right into her and she let out a low, sultry moan. His hands were all over her now as she clung to his neck. His big hand began to massage her breast through her pink polo shirt. That action brought her out of her lust induced fog and without warning, she pushed him away from her, straightened her clothing, and left him alone in the stairwell.

**)O(**

**dun, dun, DUNNNNNNN! She did what? Oh hell no! Let me know what you thought, review!**

**Pimp time:**

**MyEdiction wrote a one-shot for the Me and Mr. McCarty contest called Simple Man. It is simply the sweetest, most heartfelt story. http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6032875/1/Simple_Man go read it, review it, and alert it so that when voting begins you can show her love for her mad writing skills!**

**Cullenlovingmom's FAGE story It Takes A Village is amazing. I cried when I read it. What makes it even better is that I know what a wonderful person she is and that this isn't just a story to her. http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6015018/1/It_Takes_a_Village**

**I wrote a one-shot for the Under Her Thumb Challenge called, As You Wish, Mistress. http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6037536/1/ Check it out. Bella's a Dom and Carlisle is her slave. Yum.**

**Follow me on Twitter- wytchwmn75 is my name there. I know original.**

**Visit the blog 100-hours(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**I think that's it. Have a good weekend!**

**Until next time my lovelies...xo**


	6. 15 and a Half Hours

**A/N: RRAL's you constantly amaze me with the love you give me & this story. Every hit puts a smile on my face. Every alert makes my heart swell. Every review makes my pulse quicken...err sorry I was thinking of next chapter. XO**

**I love my beta's rae1990 & itsange. Thank you for everything, even when you disagree & make me feel like I have to choose between which parent I want to live with. Lol. XO**

**Thanks to my prereaders: MyEdiction, lisamichelle17, irshqq79. I appreciate all the help & advice. XO**

**So not everyone is happy with Bella, you have to remember she doesn't automatically love him like we do. She needs to be sure of him. Trust me. **

**Fanofsilvervolvos4life has dubbed him Volunteerward...this is for you sweets! XO**

**I don't own Twilight, rub it in why don't you?**

**Chapter 6: 15.5 Hours**

_What the fuck just happened? _Edward came out of the stairwell, fast on Bella's heels.

"Bella," he called out to her, just as he heard Mrs. Cope call her name.

_Shit, what time was it? _He checked his watch. Damn, it was three o'clock. Time for Mrs. Cope to do her rounds. Edward reached Bella just as his supervisor did.

"Bella? Honey? Are you okay? You look flushed," the older woman asked.

"I'm fine. Edward and I were up at HR and took the stairs down. Guess I'm out of shape," she lied.

"Oh, you kids. You need to be careful on those stairs, you don't want to fall."

"No, we wouldn't want that, would we Bella?" Edward asked, staring at the girl that had just taken his breath away.

"Of course we wouldn't, Edward," she said, giving him a smile.

"Bella, I was actually looking for the two of you. We had some boxes come in with the pamphlets for the opening of the new maternity wing. Could you and Edward go down to the basement and bring them up to my office? I believe Joe, from maintenance, left them on a dolley."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Cope," Bella said.

They went back to the same elevators they had just left and were silent on the way down. Edward followed her since he had no idea where they were going. Bella stopped short and turned to him.

"We're at work, you know? I knew Mrs. Cope would be coming to check on us. Anyone could've come into that stairwell."

"I get that. Truly I do. But you ran."

She scoffed at him. "I didn't _run_. I walked. Briskly."

"Bella, there's still smoke from your tracks."

"Is that what the smoke is from?" Bella asked him, arching her eyebrow.

Edward didn't know what to make of her. She made him feel like he was on a roller coaster. _Bella most definitely responded to that kiss._ _Shit, she initiated it_. He really understood why she stopped, and he was a little ashamed that he let it go so far while they were at work. Nevertheless, he stands by his running comment, and now she was flirting with him. Well, he wasn't going to rise to the bait.

"So where do we need to pick up these boxes?" he said as he walked passed her.

"Down the hall. Mrs. Cope said they should be on a dolley for us to wheel up," Bella told him.

"Okay, let's go get it then," he said as he pushed past her.

"Edward?"

"What?" he snapped.

"I really need this," Bella said in a low voice.

"What do you need?" he was going to make her spell everything out. Edward didn't want any miscommunication between them.

"To work here. Volunteer, I mean. For school. My parents aren't wealthy. In order to get into a really good school, I need this. If I got caught… I just.. can't mess this opportunity up. Not for anything, or anyone."

Edward was amazed by her honesty. Not that he considered her a liar, but it was so raw. He could tell by the look on her face and the tone in her voice that she meant every word. It was the closest she had ever let him in. It wigged him out a bit.

"Okay. So why'd you kiss me?"

"Because you were taking too long!"

"Who said I was going to kiss you?"

"Oh please, Edward. You had me up against a wall! What were you going to do? Check for cavities? You're just mad that I had the balls to do it when you hesitated."

"Hesitated? Maybe I had come to my senses and was trying to get out of it," he said, moving closer to her. It was a pure lie on his part.

"Right, that's why you pulled the leg hitch and rubbed yourself all over me. Way to change your mind, champ," she said getting up in his face. They were now standing toe to toe.

"Maybe I should have asked why did you _want_ to kiss me?" Edward said, not moving any closer.

"I thought every girl wanted that," she said sarcastically.

"You're not every girl, Bella. I highly doubt you follow the pack. Stop avoiding my question."

"Because I wanted to. Happy?"

"No, that hardly answers anything."

"Well, why did you want to kiss me?" she asked.

"I told you-" he began before she cut him off.

"Oh right, you decided against it. Whatever, Edward. We kissed, people do it all the time. It's not a big deal, trust me," she snarked at him.

"Let's just get this stuff and go back upstairs before Mrs. Cope comes looking for us," Edward said.

They got the boxes and brought them up to Mrs. Cope's office in utter silence. Neither wanting to admit to the other that there were feelings underneath all the hostility. The rest of the day went by much the same way. Edward helped the visitors while Bella answered the phone, there was small talk but nothing like the easy conversation they had shared before the kiss. They both left for the day without saying goodbye.

**)O(**

Edward decided to drive himself to _Hex_ tonight. There was no way he wanted to be in a confined space with either couple. That's exactly what they were; couples. He hated the way he left things with Bella. Why couldn't he man up and admit that he'd been dying to kiss her since the first time he saw her? She had one thing right, he did hesitate, but not because he was having second thoughts. No, Edward was sure that he wanted to kiss her. Unfortunately, he wasn't so sure that she had wanted to be kissed and that's what had him hesitating.

He never really cared, or more exactly, _thought_ about whether or not a girl was in to him. Probably because he never had to. What's the sense of chasing if you didn't need to run? That was his motto, well one of them anyway. Now there was Bella; he was wondering what it was about her that got under his skin. What was it that made her so different from the others girls he'd kissed? For the life of him, he couldn't figure it out. Right now, he wasn't planning on trying to. Tonight he'd make good on his plans from last weekend and find someone to occupy his mind. The only question remaining was who the lucky girl would be?

**)O(**

Across town, Bella was cleaning the kitchen after having dinner with her parents. She was due at La Push in an hour, and that gave her plenty of time to get ready. The guys were having a bonfire down at First Beach, so the dress code was very casual.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" her mom asked as she walked into the small kitchen.

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine. Why?" Bella asked.

"Well you seem distracted today, actually all week. I was just wondering if something happened that you'd like to talk about."

"I told you Edward Cullen started to volunteer at the hospital, right?"

"Yes, though I believe you said he was sentenced to community service for fucking up and getting caught."

Bella laughed at her mother, she didn't miss anything.

"Same difference. Anyhoo, I kissed him today."

"What? Sit and spill young lady."

Forty minutes later, Bella had told her mother everything. From the first time they met, until they left the hospital today.

"You like him then?" her mom inquired.

"Yeah, I think I do. Shit. Mom, what am I going to do?"

"Well, when I was your age-"

"Oh God no, please not one of those stories. I do not want to hear how you had the hots for dad and went after him."

"Bella, shut up and let your mother talk. I was _going_ to say that when I was your age, it was unheard of for girls to ask boys that they like out. Not like it is today."

Bella looked at her mom like she had grown another head.

"I am not asking Edward out. Are you insane? Did the patchouli go to your head?"

"Watch it young lady, I am still your mother." They both burst out laughing at that one.

"Seriously though, Bella, why not ask him out?"

"You just don't ask someone like Edward out unless you know for sure that he's going to say yes."

"Sweetie, sometimes I wonder whose child you really are. Your father is a cop, haven't you learned any sleuthing skills from him? Or _Gossip Girl_? You said that Alice and Rose are dating his best friend and brother. Have them do some recon for you."

"Mom, stop watching those action movies. They'll turn your brain to mush. However, that's a good point you make. I'll have to think about it."

They heard the front door open and heard Jacob and Charlie talking. He came into the kitchen, and her mom immediately stood so that he could embrace her.

"My son," she said while he hugged her.

"Nay Nay. Please tell me your daughter is not wearing that. She knows there'll be guys there," Jacob said this as if she was doing it on purpose.

"Ah, but she doesn't want just any guy," Renee said.

"Mom!" Bella shouted. "Enough. No Jacob, I am not wearing this. I was talking to your partner in crime and got sidetracked. I'm going to change."

As Bella walked up the stairs, she distinctly heard her mother mention Edward. Damn it, she wouldn't stand a chance if they both got on her case. It's not that she was above asking a guy out, she'd done it before. Edward was different; she heard the stories. There was always a different blonde, which was one thing she didn't understand. If he liked blondes why was he after her? Alice learned a lot about him from Jasper and shared every tidbit with Bella. He was with a different girl practically every day. Bella was no angel but she made no apologies to anyone for the choices she made. Neither her nor Peter had wanted a romantic relationship, they'd been content with how things were.

Bella got dressed quickly, throwing on a pair of jeans with strategically placed holes, a black tank with a skull on it, her Chucks and a hoodie. She did casual very well. By the time she'd made it back into the kitchen, she had been gone less than five minutes but her mom and best friend were thick as thieves.

"All right knuckleheads, break it up," Bella said.

They said goodbye to Renee and then to Charlie, who of course reminded Jacob to take care of his "baby girl." Then they were off to La Push.

"So, Nay Nay says you sucked face with the dreamboat?"

"My mother has a big mouth."

"Well, it's not like you told me," he said in an accusing tone.

"Oh calm down twinkle toes. I planned on telling you during our car ride to the party. Your sweet Nay Nay beat me to it."

"Don't hate the player, doll, hate the game. Your mama loves me. Deal. By the way, Sam really liked him."

This got Bella's attention. Sam was very particular about who he liked.

"Really? He has the Sam Uley seal of approval?"

"Yes, with the understanding that if he hurts you, we hurt him."

"Hmmm… seems fair to me," she said.

"Doll, I don't know why you fight it."

"Fight what?"

"Anything. Everything. You refused to believe Sam and me when we told you that dreamboat was drooling after you. And what happens? The two of you lock lips."

"Yeah, in the hospital. Jake, I can't let shit like that happen. How the hell am I going to get a letter of recommendation if I'm caught dry humping the Chief of Staff's son?"

"Wait, there was dry humping? Nay Nay held back," Jacob said sounding disappointed.

"Can we focus here?"

"Right, sorry. So, you didn't want to get caught which is completely understandable, but who said you couldn't mack on him outside of the hospital? It's not like you need Peter's permission."

"I'm not really seeing Peter anymore," Bella told her friend.

"What? When did this happen?"

"The other day at school. It ran its course, ya know?"

"Sure, sure. It ran its course. Has nothing to do with Edward Cullen," Jacob said sarcastically.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! You're not going to give up, are you? You're just gonna keep yammering on. I broke things off with Peter, partly because of Edward and partly because of Charlotte."

"Ha! I knew it. Who's Charlotte?"

"She's his lab partner or some shit and she's totally into him. Alice said she saw him looking at Charlotte with googly eyes. I thought it'd be best to end it."

"Even though he's got the biggest dick in all of the Academy?" Jacob asked.

"Even though he makes me scream six ways from Sunday. Are we done now?"

"Yeah, for now. We're here anyway."

They got the cooler out of the trunk and made their way down to the beach. Bella knew Jacob had more questions, and she was sure Sam would have some advice. Thankfully, there was enough people at the party that it was easy to get lost. She spoke with all her friends from the rez, yet her mind was in Port Angeles, at _Hex_ where she knew her friends and Edward were. Even though she wanted to text Alice or Rose, she kept her phone in her back pocket. There was no way she'd be able to deal with hearing that Edward may be hooking up tonight.

**)O(**

At that same moment, Edward was at his cousin's club wondering what went wrong. As he sat at the bar, he played with the piece of paper that Jasper left in front of him before he walked away. He showed up tonight looking to have fun, now he was lucky if his best friend would even speak to him again. The only person he could blame was Bella Swan. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't be trolling for a distraction. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't be acting like an asshole. If it weren't for her, Jasper never would have said what he did. Edward was still a little shocked by it all. The night started as usual, they were in the V.I.P. lounge, hanging out and drinking. He left to go talk to Felix, while he was at the bar a blonde slid into the seat next to him and the game began.

Edward turned on his charm, not that he needed it, and in minutes she was putty in his hand. They went to dance, but it felt all wrong to him. She was taller than Bella, so her body didn't fit right in his like hers. He had no idea what perfume she was wearing but it smelled like strawberries and was making him sick. And where were the soft curves like Bella has? This girl was all muscle, she didn't feel like a girl should. None of this would stop him from the task at hand though; forgetting Bella Swan. Since he now knew what she tasted like, it would be a hundred times harder to get her out of his system. The thing was, he kind of liked her there.

Desperate to do something, he kissed the girl in his arms. It didn't take long for things to escalate, and Edward was about to take her to a nice secluded corner when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Turning his head from the blondes mouth, he saw Jasper standing there.

"What's up Jas?" he asked.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing my friend," Jasper said with an edge to his voice.

"What does it look like? Alice cut you off already?"

"Edward," the blonde whined.

"Just a second sweetheart. My friend needs to talk to me," he told her, leaving her on the dance floor alone.

They found a spot at the end of the bar to sit and talk.

"What's all this about Jas?"

"Can you explain to me what the fuck you're doing all over that girl?"

"We were dancing. I don't really see where you're going with this man," Edward said, a little confused.

"Bella's best friends are upstairs watching you."

"And? What's your point?" he asked.

"I think they're pissed that you were kissing their friend this afternoon and now you're all over someone else."

"Dude, she has a name," Edward said all indignant.

"Yeah? What is it?" Jasper shot back.

"Karen? Kylie? Katlynne? That's it, Katlynne"

"Jesus, are you kidding me? You can't even remember her name?"

"So, why do they even care? Their friend walked away from me, and I believe she has the role of friends with benefits filled."

"Not anymore she doesn't," Jasper told him.

"What? Since when?" Edward demanded to know.

"Sometime this week. All Alice said was that she had broken things off with Peter. And she ran because you're a slut."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You fuck around with all these girls. Some of whose names you don't even know. You certainly don't care about any of them. Add that all together and it kind of makes you a slut."

Edward was speechless. Jasper had never really spoken to him like this before. He was always under the assumption that Jasper didn't really have an opinion on his activities with the opposite sex. Apparently, he was wrong.

"How long have you been dying to tell me this, _friend_?"

"Fuck, Edward. I'm telling you this because I _am_ your friend. We can all tell that Bella gets to you. Her friends have made it clear that she's into you. But yet, here you are, fucking it up, and for what? An unsatisfying quickie in your car with some girl whose name you can't remember?"

"I think you're enjoying pointing that out piece of information bit too much. And you know what else? I don't know that Bella is into me. She runs every time I get near. I didn't know she ended things with Peter because she's never actually mentioned him to me. So excuse me for going on about my life."

"Do you want her?" Jasper wanted to know.

"What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I do."

"Not just for sex, Edward. Do you want to be with her? Can you see yourself in a relationship with her?"

"Christ Jas, I don't know. I think I do, but I've never been in a relationship before," Edward said. He was sure that he would somehow manage to fuck up any relationship he was part of.

"Okay, you need to sort that out. The two of you can't keep playing this game. It's not good for either of you. On the off chance that you do want to be with her, you gotta stop doing this shit in front of her friends. Neither one of them would hesitate to cut your dick off."

"Yeah, okay," Edward answered.

"We cool?"

"Sure, we're cool."

Jasper slid a folded up piece of paper in front of Edward and walked away. He took the paper and opened it.

_IMS_

_(360) 555-1269_

Edward wasn't sure what to do with this new information. Not just the number either. Bella had ended the relationship she had with Peter. Her friends say she's into him. Oh, and everyone thinks he's a slut. Can't forget that. There was no doubt he wanted to get to know Bella better. And Jasper just handed him the chance.

_Smooth motherfucker,_ Edward thought about his friend. He took out his cell phone and programmed her number before pressing the text option and began typing.

**)O(**

**Ok, by now you know I'm going to ask you to review. At least this chapter didn't end with Bella walking away. Let me know what you think.**

**So, did you ever want to know what would've happened if Bella & Edward didn't miss each other the party? Or what if they had some time alone in Mrs. Cope's office? Maybe you'd like to see something completely new. If so, I'm participating in Fandom Gives Back Eclipse Edition. Details on my profile or blog for 100 Hours and Dear Bella. Auction begins June 26th.**

**Come play on Twitter, wytchwmn75.**

**That's it for now my lovelies, until next time...XO**


	7. 15 and a Half Hours Part Two

**A/N: Oh you guys! The reviews from last chap were amazing, thank you! I love all my RRAL's with all my heart. I'd like to say HI! to all the newbies who are joining us. Hope you're having fun. Volunteerward send a big kiss to you all. **MUAH****

**Thanks to my beta extraordinaires: itsange & rae1990. You ladies rock my world. Thank you for putting up with me and making this story pretty. XO**

**Thanks to my pre-readers: MyEdiction, lisamichelle17, & irshqq79. I love you all! XO**

**Twi-Fic Promotions did a review of 100 Hours on their blog. **_www(dot)twi-ficpromotions(dot)blogspot(dot)com _**Thank you so much!**

**I don't own Twilight, but I did go see the midnight screening of Eclipse. Chaos. **

**)O(**

**Chapter 7: 15.5 Part Two**

**Hey Bella. What are you up to? E.**

_What am I? Fifteen?_ Edward thought angrily as he deleted the words and tried for the tenth time to send Bella the perfect text message.

**B- Hey, still in La Push? Should stop by Hex. E.**

_This is a little better, but doesn't say what I really want._

**I danced w/sum1 thinking I cld 4get u. Didnt wrk. Kiss was amazing. Come 2 Hex? Pls?**

Send.

**)O(**

_Texts intercepted from Bella Swan's phone:_

From Alice Brandon:

**E Hex, dancing w/ho. WTF?**

From Rosalie Hale:

**Get ur ass over here. Baby Cullen making a mess. Sort it out.**

From an unknown number:

**I danced w/sum1 thinking I cld 4get u. Didnt wrk. Kiss was amazing. Come 2 Hex? Pls?**

Bella knew the unknown person was Edward. Who else did she share an amazing kiss with? She felt someone behind her and tried to close the phone before they saw what it said.

"Go."

Sam was standing behind her, he reached into his pocket and took out his car keys.

"Why should I go?" she asked.

"Oh Bella, sometimes your stubbornness is cute, but right now it's pissing me off. This'll be the last time I say this. That boy likes you. Something tells me that doesn't happen to him often. And I'd bet that he has never sent a text like that to anyone. He was honest with you."

"Yeah, because he knew that Alice and Rose would tell me. Which they did," she said.

Without asking, Sam took the phone from her and began pushing buttons. When he found what he was looking for he smiled and handed the phone back to her.

"Look," was all he said.

Edward's was the first text of the three. He beat them by seconds, but still, it made his intentions clear.

"Take a chance, Bella. It's obvious you like him or you wouldn't be stressing so much."

"Shit. You're right of course, damn you," Bella said.

"Come here, give me a hug," Sam said as he pulled her into his arms.

Sam gave the best hugs in Bella's opinion. He was strong and had long arms that easily wrapped around her body.

"You bitch," Jacob squealed as he walked up to them, "I knew it! Get your paws off my man."

"But Twinkle Toes, he's so big and strong," Bella said in her best Marilyn Monroe voice.

"Hey, there's enough of me to share," Sam said.

"Whatever, you're mine. So, what are we hugging out?" Jacob asked.

Sam took the phone from her again and relayed the story to Jake before Bella could say a word. They had their own language that was cute but annoying when you were the subject and couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Oh doll, you need to get your sweet ass to _Hex._ Pronto. Take Sam's car, we can pick it up tomorrow," Jacob said.

"I'm hardly dressed for a club." She was fighting this tooth and nail.

"Please, I know you have a tank top on underneath that hoodie. Take your hair down and stop digging your heels in. Get going," Sam said in an authoritative voice.

It took ten more minutes for Jacob and Sam to convince her. There may have been a few threats. She grabbed the keys from Sam's hand, kissed them both and ran to the car.

**)O(**

Edward wasn't really expecting a response. He was sure when she read it any feelings she may have had for him would be gone.

_Damn honesty. Stupid Jasper and his useless advice. That shit may work on Alice, but Bella is a completely different ball game. She'd never believe I was telling the truth._

When Edward entered the V.I.P. area everyone looked at him. Actually, Rose and Alice were giving death glares, Emmett looked like he wanted to ring his neck, and Jasper just looked relaxed.

"Nice job of fucking it up with Bella," Alice sneered.

"I'm kind of hoping I didn't. I sent her a text telling her what happened," he retorted.

This statement had them all looking at him with their mouths wide open.

"You told her that you were dancing with a ho?" Rose asked sarcastically.

"Yep. And if it makes you happy, she hasn't responded," Edward said.

"I'm impressed little brother. How did telling the truth feel?" Emmett inquired.

"Like the dumbest move ever. Since she probably hates me even more now. But I put myself out there so I can't regret it."

"Who the fuck are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Jasper joked with him. He actually looked proud of Edward.

"Enough, okay? I'm feeling fragile," Edward said trying to mask the disappointment he really felt with humor.

He sat down on the couch ready to mope when everyone decided to get up and go dance. Normally he would've found this suspicious, neither his friend nor his brother were big on dancing. However, there was a pity party in progress so he ignored it.

About five minutes later, someone came back, but he was oblivious to who it was until he felt a dip next to him on the couch. He looked up and couldn't believe his eyes.

"I'm a fucking amazing kisser, Edward," Bella said, as she played with her lip ring.

"I know," he told her watching her movements closely.

"I don't like being fucked with."

"I wouldn't."

"How do I know that?" Bella whispered.

"You have to trust me," Edward told her.

"Trust you? I barely know you. Then of course there's your reputation."

"I'm not a virgin, Bella. But neither are you from what I hear," he said.

"I never claimed to be."

"Bella, I just want to get to know you. It doesn't have to be anymore than that," he said lying through his teeth.

"Do you want it to be more?" she asked, reading him perfectly.

"Truth?" he asked. She nodded her head. "I do want to get to know you. But, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you too. You're different from other girls, in a good way," he rushed to add when he saw her face fall a bit. Edward ran his tongue ring between his lips in nervous habit. _Please don't let me have fucked this up already._

They were now sitting facing each other, knees practically touching, hands in their laps, trying not to touch each other. Bella felt the air they were sharing begin to crackle and she knew there was no way they were going to end up "just friends."

"Okay, Edward. We'll get to know each other. So…what's your favorite color?" Bella asked. Her eyes were following the back and forth motion of his barbell, and she wondered what it would feel like against her skin.

"Bella," he said laughing, "we don't have to start this minute, it's not an interview. You need to relax a little. Let's go dance."

He stood up and pulled her out off the couch they'd been sitting on. His hand kept a firm grasp on hers as he led her out of the V.I.P. area and down to the dance floor. They stopped near the center; he turned so that she was facing him and placed his hands on her hips. As he drew her body to his, he bent his head so that his mouth was near her ear.

"Pink," he said loud enough for her to hear over the music.

Bella pulled back a little with a questioning look. Edward raised his hand to her cheek and gently stroked it.

"My favorite color is pink," he said as he watched the blood color her pale cheeks.

"Oh," was all she was able to say. There was no doubt that Edward Cullen dazzled her.

As a new song started, he put his hands low on her hips, his fingers resting on her ass. Bella slipped her arms around his neck and they began to move to the beat. Their bodies were a breadth away from each other, not completely touching, and the desire to be closer weighed heavily on them.

Edward couldn't help himself, he pulled her body closer and held her tightly to his burning body. She brushed her breasts against his chest and both let out a moan of pure pleasure. There was no way in hell that either of them wanted to "just be friends."

There was no need to talk; their bodies were saying everything that needed to be said. They continued the dance, grinding into one another, their hands learning the curves of each other. Bella rested her hands on his biceps and gave them a small squeeze. She felt the muscles underneath tense and wondered what he looked like when he worked out. This thought brought images of him shirtless and sweaty which in turn made Bella hot and wet.

He sensed the change in her body, and when he looked into her eyes he saw the lust that was there. Edward slid his hand from her hips to just under her tank top and reveled in the feel of her bare skin. His thumbs gently stroked the smooth skin and he watched as her eyes rolled back when he dipped his fingers into the back of her jeans.

"Edward," Bella said breathlessly.

"Yes?" he managed to choke out.

"Do friends do this?" she wanted to know.

"I think we're going to have to make our own rules," he told her.

"Something tells me we already are."

Just as he was about to reply a tall blonde walked up to them. She placed her hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Hey, Edward. Can I cut in?" said the nameless slut.

Edward felt his stomach knotting, the last time this had happened Bella had run off and he would be lying if he said he wasn't worried of it happening again. All his worrying was for naught.

Bella grabbed the girls hand from Edward's shoulder and pushed it away from him.

"Get your fucking claws off him. Are you blind? He's busy and I don't share," Bella practically growled at her.

The blonde huffed, and when Edward made no move to correct Bella she walked away in defeat. They were no longer dancing; however they were still holding each other.

"I wish I'd done that the last time," she confided in him.

"Me too," he said honestly.

"Will that happen a lot?" she asked.

"I'm not going to lie, it may. No doubt I'll have to watch some guys do the same. Does that change anything? For you I mean?"

"Nah, I just want to know what to expect. I'd hate to have to beat a bitch though. And I don't think you have to worry about other guys."

"Not even Peter?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow at him before asking, "How do you know about Peter?"

"Angela told me. Look, we both have pasts, but it's up to us to decide if we're gonna let that ruin what we could have. Obviously, we need to talk about things a lot more than we have already. You said you had doubts and I want you in this one hundred percent."

Bella was stunned that this was coming out of a seventeen year old boy. If he wasn't looking directly into her eyes as he said this, she'd swear he would be lying. Plus, and she wasn't sure how, she could feel that he was telling her the truth.

"I'm going to make a conscious effort, Edward," she told him.

"That's all I can ask. Okay, no more serious talk, let's keep dancing."

So, for the next hour that's what they did. Edward and Bella lost themselves in each other as they danced. Bella saw another blonde making her way towards them and began to fume. She met the woman head on and didn't give her a chance to speak.

"Don't you skanks get it? He doesn't want to dance with you!" she began when Edward interrupted her.

"Um, Bella?"

"No, Edward. I'll take care of this," she said while looking at the skank. "Let me give you a piece of advice, if he wanted to dance with you, he'd go ask. It's pathetic that you're throwing yourself at him like this when he is clearly with me."

The blonde gave her a big smile, and Bella was about to wipe it off her face.

"You must be Bella," she said before looking at Edward. "I like her Edward. She's plucky. I do believe she'll keep you in line."

Bella looked between the woman and Edward and you could almost see the realization dawn on her face.

"You're Edward's cousin," she said. Tanya nodded her head. "Well, at least there's one woman here that I don't have to worry about."

Tanya laughed. "No, you don't have to worry about me. I saw the way you handled yourself before too. You'll be fine."

"Thanks, sorry I called you a skank," Bella apologized.

"I understand why you did, just don't do it again," Tanya warned.

"So what's up cuz?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, just wanted to meet your friend."

"Okay, you met her."

"Calm down, Edward. I won't embarrass you. Come to the bar and have a drink with me," she said.

"Actually, Edward," Bella said looking up at him, "I am kind of thirsty."

He narrowed his eyes at her, trying to figure out what she was doing. Minutes ago, she was holding on to him for all she was worth, ready to attack. Now she wanted to go chat with his cousin?

"Fine. T we'll meet you there in a minute," he said taking Bella's hand and bringing her off the dance floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked when they reached the wall.

"Yeah, I'm just thirsty. We've been dancing for over an hour. And I kind of feel bad for what I said to your cousin."

"She has thick skin, she'll get over it. You don't need to placate her," Edward told her as he got closer to her.

"How did she know my name?" Bella asked. This caused him to take a step back.

"Huh? Ummm.. what? Didn't you say you were thirsty?" he asked as he started to walk away.

Bella grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him towards her.

"Edward? Are you ignoring my question?"

"Were you jealous?" he asked trying to turn the tables.

"What? Jealous? When?"

"With my cousin and the other girl. Did you get jealous?"

"Yes, I did," Bella answered truthfully.

Edward was elated. He thought for sure it would take time for Bella to open up to him. Unfortunately, he also felt like shit for trying to dodge her question. She looked at him expectantly, knowing she had him by the balls.

"I told Tanya about you," he said.

"Okay," she said and walked past him towards where they were meeting Tanya.

When he reached her, he laid a hand on the small of her back and leaned in to her ear so she could hear him.

"Just okay? No interrogation?"

"I thought you said I'm not like other girls?" Bella asked.

"You're not," Edward answered.

"So, why would you think I'd need all the details? You told your cousin about me, it must have been good because she didn't kick me out of her club. I'm not Alice, Edward."

"Thank fucking God you're not. You're friend is high maintenance," he said.

When they made it to Tanya, they saw everyone else was there and that's where they all spent the rest of the night. Bella got to know Tanya and her boyfriend Felix a little better, and more importantly she got to know Edward better. She definitely liked what she saw. He seemed relaxed being around his friends and family. They stayed close to each other, and it did not go unnoticed by anyone.

Flirting came naturally to the both of them, and it was only amped up when the other was the intended target. There were innuendos, little touches, and at one point Bella's hand grazed Edward's crotch.

As they left the club, Edward took her hand once more and entwined their fingers as he walked her to Sam's car. She hit the auto unlock button but didn't open the door to get in. Instead she leaned against the car and he followed her lead.

"I had a really good time tonight, Edward."

"So did I. Are you sure you're okay to drive?" he asked.

"Yeah, I barely drank. You?"

"I'm fine too. I just don't like the idea of you driving alone this late," he said to her.

"I'll be okay. Besides you can follow me or I can follow you," Bella said turning towards him now. He did the same so they were facing each other.

"All right, I'll follow you," he said moving closer to Bella. For a minute she thought he wasn't just talking about the car ride.

"You're like my knight in shining armor," she joked, inching towards him.

"I'd hardly call you a damsel in distress, Bella," he said her name just as he closed the distance between them.

Edward buried his hands at the nape of Bella's neck and his lips descended on hers. He started out slowly, gauging her response. When he felt her tongue ring sweep along the part in his lips, he had all the answers he needed. As soon as he opened his mouth, Bella's tongue went exploring. Edward met every thrust of her tongue with one of his own and she couldn't help the moan that escaped from her.

Bella touched the barbell in his mouth with the tip of her tongue and the feel of the metal sent a shiver down her spine. She retreated from his mouth when Edward began to stroke her lip ring with his tongue. He took the hoop gently between his teeth, eliciting yet another moan from Bella.

When he pinned her against the car door Bella had a feeling of déjà vu but the thought escaped her when she felt his hardness pressing against her. She felt her panties dampen as she strained her body against his, hoping to feel him where she wanted him the most. Edward knew exactly what she wanted; he put his leg in between hers and nudged them further apart. He was now standing in between her legs, his erection flush against her pussy. They continued to kiss with abandon, and when he rocked his hips into her she cried out.

"Did I hurt you?" he sounded panicked as he pulled away. He took in the sight before him. Bella was completely disheveled, her lips were swollen and red, her face flushed, her chest heaving from the lack of oxygen and her eyes were glazed over. But Edward's favorite part was her hair, it had that fresh fucked look to it and he was dying to do just that.

"You stopped," she accused.

"I thought I hurt you," he said.

"No, only when you stopped."

"It's getting late and we're in public," he said.

"We were in public in the stairwell," she shot back.

"Touché, but it's also late."

"Seriously? We're stopping?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, Bella, we are. Don't forget we still have a lot to talk about. Now get in the car and buckle up. I'll follow you out," he said as he gave her a quick kiss and walked to his car.

Bella got into the car, in a complete daze over what had just happened. Her body was on fire and she knew his had to be too. He really made it sound like he wanted more from her then a friends with benefits set up.

_Holy fuck, Edward Cullen wants to date me._

That's not the part that Bella worried about, it was the resounding yes that her mind was screaming at her. She really liked the idea, more than she probably should.

_Screw it; I'm totally going for it._

**)O(**

After Bella had made it home safely and was all tucked in bed her cell phone beeped. There was a text message from Edward.

**U r a fucking amazing kisser. E**

**t**_**old u. not so bad urself.~~ b**_

**Thnx. What r u wearing? E**

_**perv. had fun 2nite. ur not nearly the ass i thought.~~ b**_

**Funny. Id say sumthing abt ur ass but I think Im making progress. E**

_**keep thinking that. tired, need sleep ~~.b**_

**K, just wanted 2 tell u 1****st**** rule. E**

_**ok but its only a rule if I agree to it.~~ b**_

**Rule #1: complete honesty. E**

_**complete? like no holds barred? could be dangerous. ~~b**_

**We'll discuss details tom. E**

_**what's tomorrow? ~~b**_

**Im taking u out. Be ready for 3. E**

**)O(**

**So have I finally made everyone happy? Lol, I doubt it but please review anyway. I love hearing from you.**

**Follow me on Twitter: Wytchwmn75 **

**Have you stopped by The Fandom Gives Back auctions? There's tons of stuff to bid on & it's a great cause. Check it out: **_www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com_

**Also there is a petition out to stop cyber bullying, there is someone in particular on FFN who has stooped to an all time low. Please go to **_http:/www(dot)thepetitionsite(dot)com/2/stop-cyber-bullying-in-the-fandom_** And you don't even have to have your name shown, it could be anonymous.**

**As always I'm positive I am missing something. **

**til next time my lovelies...xo**


	8. 20 Hours

**A/N: Love to my RRAL's. Thank you for everything, the response this story has gotten has totally blown me away. And its all because and for you! XO**

**My hot, European beta's friggin rock, itsange & rae1990. Even though I'm a tyrant they still want to beta for me. Go figure, lol. Seriously, thank you. XO**

**Jersey shout out to my pre-readers: MyEdiction, irshqq70 and lisamichelle17. Fist pumps all around! XO**

**I don't own Twilight...**

**)O(**

**Chapter 8: 20 Hours**

No matter how many times Bella texted Edward asking where they were going he would not answer her question. Instead, he would tell her what he was doing at that moment, or what she should wear which was a bit helpful but she wanted to know _where_ they were going. She tried to imagine the different places he may be taking her. Edward didn't seem like the romantic type, so she was sure there'd be no picnics in a meadow. That was just way too cheesy. A movie and dinner was the obvious choice but that too didn't feel like something he would plan for a first date. It was driving her crazy, all this thinking. Alice tried to get information out of Jasper, but he swore that Edward hadn't told him a thing. Rose threatened to withhold sex from Emmett, but he also said he had no clue what his brother was planning.

This was why at two-fifty Sunday afternoon she was pacing her bedroom, knots forming in her stomach. Bella didn't get knots, and she certainly didn't get nervous over a guy. Until Edward that is. She didn't like feeling vulnerable, and she most certainly did not like opening herself up like this to someone who had the potential to break her heart. This is why she fought, why she always stayed on the outskirts of relationships. _You can't get hurt or have your heartbroken if you distance yourself_. There was no way that she was going to be able to distance herself from Edward though; she already felt the magnetic pull to him.

"Bella," her mom said from the doorway.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Bella asked.

"You're wearing a hole in the carpet with all that pacing. And I heard you talking to yourself."

"Talking to yourself is a sign of intelligence, Mom."

"If you say so smarty pants," her mom said and turned to walk away.

"I'm nervous!" Bella practically shouted.

Renee turned around with a knowing smile on her face. It was always best to wait her daughter out, or just pretend like she didn't want to know what was wrong; then Bella would spill her guts out.

"What are you nervous about, honey?" she said as she came into the room and sat on the unmade twin bed.

"I have a date. He's supposed to be here," she said looking at her watch, "now."

"A date? Really? That's great sweetheart. Oh wait, is it with Edward?"

"Yes," Bella said, wringing her hands together.

"And that's what you're wearing? Wouldn't a dress be better?"

Bella's face fell. Edward had told her jeans and a tee shirt was fine. He said to make sure she was comfortable. So she dressed in her comfortable jeans, found a cute tank top that she thought was date worthy and a pair of Doc Martens.

"Yeah, this is what I'm wearing. He said to dress comfortably."

"Well then, I guess we should be grateful that you're not in sweatpants," Renee said before ducking from the pair of socks her daughter launched at her.

"Funny, Mother. You're not helping here," Bella said. She glanced at her watch again. Three-oh-five.

_That motherfucker is standing me up. How could I be so dumb as to fall for all that bullshit he was feeding me? I swear I'm gonna kill him next time I see him. A slow, painful death. Maybe rip his piercings out. Or…_

"ISABELLA!" her father shouted from downstairs. "What the hell is Edward Cullen doing parked in front of our house?"

_He's here! He didn't stand me up! I am so ha…_

"Bella! Get down here now!" her father said interrupting her thoughts again.

The doorbell rang just as she made it to the bottom step. Her father looked pissed; his face was as bright as a tomato. Of course, she never thought that being the Chief of Police he would probably know all about Edward's problems.

"Daddy, please behave yourself? I'm going out with him, and I do _not_ want you to embarrass me."

"The hell you are young lady. He's a delinquent."

Bella didn't say anymore, she knew her mom would handle the situation. Instead, she went to the door and opened it for Edward.

"Hi, Edward," she said, raking her eyes over him, appreciating the tight jeans and tight tee shirt that stretched across his chest.

"Bella," he was smiling as he said her name, and she knew her outfit was fine. Her mom had no clue about what Edward would consider appropriate date clothes.

"You look great," he said.

"Thank you. So do you."

She heard movement behind her, and before she could stop it her mother was inviting Edward in.

"You must be Edward. I'm Renee, Bella's mother," she said as she shook hands with him.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Swan."

"Please, call me Renee."

"Uh, okay. Renee," he said testing it out.

"Well, now that we're all done, Edward and I are gonna get going. I'll see you later, Mom," Bella said, grabbing Edward's arm and pulling him towards the door.

"Isn't your dad home?" he asked.

Bella looked at him like he grew another head. What was he doing?

"Yeah he is."

"Well, shouldn't I meet him?" he insisted.

"No. Unless you have a death wish," she told him.

Edward took Bella's hand off his arm and held it in his hand.

"The right way, Bella," was all he said.

"Fine, it's your funeral. Hey, Dad? Come meet Edward," she called out.

A few seconds later he came into the living room. She was surprised that he didn't have his holster on him, so she assumed Edward stood a chance.

"Edward," her father said. "How are you?" He held out his hand for Edward.

"Hi, Chief Swan. I'm doing okay," Edward shook his proffered hand.

"Staying out of trouble?" he asked.

"Dad!"

"No, it's okay, Bella. Yes, sir. I am."

"That's good to hear, son. So, you're taking my baby girl out?" the implications in his voice were crystal clear.

"Yes. We're going to Port Angeles. I know it's a school night, but we won't be out late."

"She's in this house by ten. Not a minute later," he warned Edward.

"Ten o'clock it is."

"Okay, Dad? Are you satisfied? Can we go now?" Bella snarked at her father.

"Yeah, have fun sweetheart," he told her.

They were walking to the door when Edward stopped and turned around.

"Chief?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I didn't have a chance to thank you, about before. I really do appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Everyone deserves a second chance," he said and shot his wife a look, "Take care of my daughter and we'll call it even."

"Yes, sir. I'll protect her with my life," he said and they walked out the door.

Edward drove a beat up silver Volvo that had stickers littered all over the back of it. They were silent as they got into the car and buckled themselves in.

"So what was that about with my dad?" she asked.

"He was there that night I got busted," he told her quietly.

"Oh. And eventually you'll tell me about that, right?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Rule number one, honesty," she reminded him.

"Yeah, I should've known that would bite me in the ass," he said laughing.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it won't be the last time. You don't have to tell me now."

"Well, we could just get it out of the way I guess. So, it really is stupid. About two months ago I was at _Hex_ with Jasper. We were drinking and just started to dare each other. Like I said it was stupid. But we needed something to do. Tanya got us in line before we did anything drastic at her club. It was on the way home when no one was around to stop us that it got out of hand. Jasper kept calling me a pussy, and I can't even remember why. He said I had no guts. The next thing I know we're parked in front of the library. I threw a trash can through the window andJas found spray paint in his car and we started to tag the building."

Bella couldn't believe that he was the one that did that to the library. Her sanctuary. She remembered the look on the librarians face a few days after it had happened. The poor woman was heartbroken.

"Apparently, when I threw the can into the window it set off a silent alarm. We heard the cop cars and I told Jas to run. Your father showed up and arrested me. You pretty much know the rest."

Bella was silent while she thought about what to say to him.

"I can turn around and drop you off back at home if you don't want to continue this," he said as he put the blinker on to turn around.

"No, Edward," Bella said, placing her hand on his arm, "I still want to go. I was just trying to think of what to say without sticking my foot in my mouth."

"Really? You don't want to tell me to fuck off?" he asked incredulously.

"No. Well, not yet anyway. You made a mistake, and yes, it was very stupid. But like my dad said everyone deserves a second chance."

"You are even cooler than I first thought."

"Bullshit. You called me an ass kisser."

"Oh yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"Yes. So actually you've already had a second chance. Turn the car around," she said.

"Wait. What? Turn the car around?" he was confused now.

"I'm kidding, Edward. Relax. Let's change the subject," Bella offered.

"Okay. Let me ask you something," he said and continued when she nodded her head. "Your dad is the Chief of Police, and here you are with piercing's and tattoos. How did he allow that?"

"Edward, my parents were hippies and still are to some degree. They're very open with me. If I want to do something, I tell them, we discuss it and they either say yes or no. It's a very democratic household."

"That's pretty fucking cool. My dad freaked out on me. Then he just got used to it. I tell you though he'll go crazy when he sees you like this." he said looking at Bella.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Well, when he came up with this brilliant idea, he was extolling your virtues. He made it sound like you were this nerdy shut in."

"Edward, I am a nerd. I have a four-point-oh GPA. I'm President of the Student Council. So yeah, call me the quintessential nerd. But that doesn't mean I have to act or dress like one."

"You're saying I stereotyped aren't you?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I'm just being nice about it," she said.

"Okay, you win that one. I have learned the error of my ways."

"Good. So you told my dad we're going to Port Angeles. What are we doing?" Bella asked.

"Oh no, I'm not giving anymore away. It's bad enough your dad scares me enough that I told him."

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret, Edward. My father's bark is much worse than his bite. Plus, he was thrown off by a guy coming to pick up his daughter for a date."

"Your dates don't usually pick you up?" he asked.

"No, I don't go out on dates is more like it," Bella said but was staring out the window.

Edward didn't say anything for a few minutes. He didn't want to stick his foot in his mouth again by saying something _Edward_ like. However, he was determined to remain honest with her.

"Bella, I may mess this up so I apologize in advance. You can't expect me to believe that you were never asked out before last night."

"I never said I was never asked out. I said I didn't date. And for the record, you did not ask me out."

"Yes I did. So you just always said no?" he asked doubtfully.

"No you didn't, and I can prove it. There was never anyone I wanted to date."

"Okay, prove it. But you said yes to me."

"Again no, I didn't say yes. You texted me that you were taking me out and to be ready by three. See? No asking, no saying yes."

"Holy shit, I am an asshole," Edward said. Bella just laughed.

"Yeah, you are a little. But honestly, you don't seem like the asking type."

"Of course I would've asked. You'd have said yes, right?" he asked worriedly.

"I guess you'll never know."

"Nice Swan. Okay, so you always said no to the douches that have asked you out. Me, you can't resist and were ready at three."

"Even though you were late. And they weren't all douches."

"Shit. Yeah sorry about that. I had to get gas. Probably should've texted you to let you know."

"You sound kind of new to this too," she observed.

"I've gone out with girls before. I just never cared whether I was late or not. Bella, I wasn't lying when I said we should do this right. But I will fuck up. I'm really trying not too, it's just a real strong possibility."

"Edward, let's just have fun today, okay? No pressure. We may decide that we don't even really like each other."

"That's unfuckinglikely. Wouldn't you say?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah, probably. Still, we'll just have fun. We'll get to know each other, and if you're lucky, I'll let you mack on me later,"

"_Mack_ on you? Who said I wanted to?"

"Oh please, Cullen. If my parents weren't home you would've had me pressed against the living room wall in seconds," she said shifting in her seat.

"Well, Swan, I have to admit I do like having you pressed up against a wall," Edward told her. He found that he had to adjust himself once he thought about the possibilities of having her in that position again.

"So, how do you like Forks High?" Bella asked.

"Sweet subject change there. I never saw it coming," he said laughing at her. "I like it. The advanced classes I'm in are just challenging enough but I still don't have to work too hard."

"Why didn't you want to go to the Academy?"

"Trust me I'm regretting that decision now. It just didn't feel right to me. I'm not sure if I'm explaining it right."

"I get it. It is an overwhelming place. The first time I walked in, I turned right around and started to march right out. My dad caught me, and by the end of the day I was in love with it."

"You're such a chick."

"Fuck you, Cullen," she shot back, giving his arm a punch.

"Damn woman, don't hit me while I'm driving," he said but was laughing.

"Well don't piss me off when you're driving."

"I'm telling your dad. He'll arrest you for battery."

"Oh please, Edward. He'll ask what you did to deserve it."

"So, you admit to having the Chief of Police in your pocket?"

"Of course, I'm his baby girl."

They talked for another ten minutes until Edward was pulling into the convention center parking lot. Bella's mind started racing at the possibilities of what they could be doing. Then she saw the huge billboard.

**PORT ANGELES 2010 TATTOO CONVENTION**

"Oh my God! Edward! We're going to the convention?"

"No, I couldn't get tickets. I'm just parking here," he told her.

"What? Are you serious?" she asked but he was already laughing.

"I'm kidding, Bella. Relax," he said mimicking her words from before.

"So we are going?"

"Yes, we are. I figured it was something you could appreciate," he traced the tattoo on her shoulder as he said this. The shiver that ran through her body did not go unnoticed by either of them.

Bella was so excited that she did something very unlike her. She reached across the seat and kissed him on his cheek. Even Edward seemed surprised at such an intimate gesture.

"Thank you, Edward."

"For what?"

"For not asking me out," she said as she unbuckled herself and hopped out of the car.

Edward walked over to her, pinning her to the car much like he had the night before but his body was not touching hers.

"Bella? How many times have I told you we are doing this right? Next time, please wait for me to get the door?"

"Wow, you really are going all out."

"Yes, I am. Oh, and one more thing?" he asked her.

"What? Should I walk three steps behind you?" she sassed.

"No smart ass. Would you like to go to the tattoo convention with me?"

"Depends. When is it?"

"Uh, right now?"

"Is that a question or the time? You wait until now to ask me? I'm a rules girl, Edward."

"I thought we agreed to make up our own rules?"

"We did. And for the record, from now on it is never okay to ask me out _after_ you've already got me to the place. But yes, I'd like to go out with you," she said dazzling him with her smile.

He went to lean down and kiss her, but something flashed in his eyes and he pulled away. Bella was not too proud to admit that it had hurt a little. She was dying to kiss him.

"Does my breath stink?" she asked trying to mask the hurt.

"What? No, no. Not at all. Just getting bit in the ass again by my rules."

"Okay, so if rule one is honesty, then I guess rule two is that we're doing this right?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"But we're making up our own rules?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Then why can't we break some of them? If you want to kiss me, and let me be perfectly clear, I want you to kiss me, you should. Are you really going to wait until the end of the night? Its four now if you plan on being with me until curfew that's six hours. Six hours of-"

She was cut off by his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as he continued the kiss. Edward nibbled on her bottom lip before running his tongue over the spot. When he let the barbell touch the sensitive skin he had just been biting, she melted into him. Thankfully, Edward knew that this wasn't the time or place and he ended the kiss.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked. He loved the dazed look she had on her face all from him.

"Because we're in a parking lot, with people," he told her, trying to get her to follow his logic.

"Oh. Right. Okay, let's go."

He took her hand as they walked to the back entrance. She was a little suspicious until she saw that he had vendor passes. Now she was truly psyched, this meant that they basically had access to everything. Once they were inside and had all the paraphernalia they needed to find their way around, they started at the front.

"Edward? How did you get vendor passes?"

"Felix's brother owns the shop where I get mine done."

"Oh. Will he be there with Tanya?"

"Probably, since his brother did both of their tattoo's and would want to show them off. Is that okay? I thought you were getting along with them last night," he sounded worried.

She entwined their hands and gave his a light squeeze.

"Of course it's okay. And yeah, once I got over the embarrassment at telling off your cousin, we got along fine."

"Trust me Bella, she respects you for it. Plus, it was totally hot watching you get all angry."

"That is such a guy thing to say. I wonder if the place where I go is here," she said looking at the map.

Edward had the list of vendors so he asked her the name.

"Pins N Needles."

Edward just stopped and looked at her.

"What? Okay the name is a little cutesy but they do amazing work."

"What's the name of the guy that inks you?" he asked.

"Seriously? Is this gonna be some macho pissing contest?"

"Bella, just tell me his name."

"Fine. Caius has done all my work. Happy?"

"Actually yes, I am. That's Felix's brother. So yes, they are here."

"Really? That's so weird. We go to the same guy? Who pierced you? Please do not tell me it was that skank, Maria."

"Didn't you just accuse me of starting a 'macho pissing contest'? So what's the female equivalent? Are you jealous?"

"No," she said a little too forcefully, "but she's gross. And I'd hate to have go get tested from just kissing you."

"She has never touched me in any way, and I have never and will never touch her."

"Okay, so who pierced you then?"

"Depends on which one you're talking about," he said.

There was no way Bella was going to touch that comment. If she found out that he had more piercings she would die. Most likely though she would drag him into a dark corner.

"Where is the booth?" she asked.

Edward was taken aback at her lack of enthusiasm for his body modifications. He knew she liked them, especially the one in his tongue. Bella would definitely appreciate the others.

"Umm, it's two rows over. Did you just want to go there?" he asked.

"No, I want to look at the other places if that's okay."

"Oooh, I'm telling Caius you're cheating on him," Edward teased.

"Don't be such an ass, Cullen. I just want to look at people's work. And I'm not a cheater."

"How do you know? You said you never dated."

"You really want to talk about this now?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I think I do," he said, even though he did not want to have this conversation in the middle of the crowded aisle.

"Fine. Obviously you know about Peter."

"Right, the friend with all the benefits," he bit out.

"Yes well, we did have an understanding that there'd be no benefits with anyone else. Kissing was pretty much the only thing that was allowed with someone else."

"Oh."

"You wanted to hear it. So yeah, I'd say I'm not the cheating kind. How about you, Edward?"

"No, I've never cheated."

"Rule number three. That is if we're really doing this," she said.

"Bella," he said getting closer to her, not caring about the people around them. "We are so doing this. What's rule three?"

"No cheating of any kind. That means physically and emotionally. If you expect me to be in this one-hundred percent, I expect the same from you."

"Bella, I don't expect you to be in it one-hundred percent. I want you to_ want_ to be in it. Otherwise it won't work. I'm in this, all the way. No cheating shouldn't be a rule, it should be a given."

"I know that, Edward. But since I've never done this I need everything to be spelled out. Okay?"

"Yeah, I get that. Alright, no cheating physically and emotionally is rule three. You know that means you can't kiss anyone but me, right?" he said with a smirk.

She blushed. He loved seeing her face get all pink just for him.

"Yeah, I know. There are a few exceptions to this rule though."

"'Exceptions'? How is that even possible? You just said-"

He was cut off by Bella's hand over his mouth.

"Edward, let me finish before you have an aneurysm please. It's not cheating per se. You've met Jake…" Edward let out the breath he was holding and nodded his head. Jacob Black, this was something he could deal with.

"Well, we're very close, there are barely any boundaries between us. Probably like with you and Jasper. Except that we've been to known to fall asleep together, like on couches and sometimes the bed," she said this last part almost in a whisper.

"Bella, he's your best friend. You love him, I understand that. Any of these times you've slept together did you ever want to, you know, _sleep_ with him?" he held his breath again and was relieved when she shook her head.

"And he doesn't want to sleep with you?" again she shook her head.

"Does Sam have a problem with it?"

"No, Jacob's a smusher in bed. He finds it cute."

"Well if Sam doesn't have a problem, I don't. But Bella, he is the only guy okay? Maybe Sam too. I know they're huggy-feely. Just them though."

"Thank you. There is honestly nothing to worry about with them. You'll see. Actually, I may have to watch _you_ around them," she said laughing.

Once that was straightened out and they were both comfortable with the outcome, they continued to look at the different artists and watched as a few brave souls were inked in front of hundreds of people. They made it to the Pins N Needle booth about an hour after they got there.

"Bella!" Tanya called coming out from behind the booth and giving her a hug.

"Hi, Tanya," Bella said a bit surprised at the gesture.

The girls made small talk before Tanya finally said hello to her cousin. Felix had just walked up and greeted them before going back behind the booth. Bella spotted Caius and he did a double take when he saw her.

"Hey, Bella," he said.

"Hi, Caius," she greeted him, walking towards where he was standing.

"How you doin' girl?"

"Can't complain. You?"

"Same, business is good though. How're my babies doing?" he asked talking about his work.

"Caius, you know I take good care of them," she told him.

Edward walked up to her and slid his arms around her waist. He and Caius talked for a few minutes before he had to go help the paying customers. Felix brought out two chairs for them but they decided to walk around some more. They promised to be back in an hour to help out while Caius did some work on Tanya.

Bella couldn't remember when she had so much fun. It really was a perfect first date for them. As nervous as she was to be starting a relationship with Edward, she couldn't help but feel the excitement that also came with it. Whenever he touched her, her body would immediately react. _Closer_, it seemed to be telling her.

She was glad he understood about Jake. One of the reasons she never really dated was that most guys were threatened by their relationship. Bella appreciated the chance Edward was taking and decided not to flaunt it. Plus she knew once the guys got to know each other better, Edward would realize there really was no threat.

All in all, it was a great start. They had three rules, four if you counted that they could revise the rules. There had been some heavy issues discussed and they knew each other a little better. Bella was excited that they still had about five hours left together and hoped like hell he was planning on staying out until her curfew.

She wondered the likelihood of getting him alone somewhere for an hour or two. The boy had mad kissing skills, and she wanted more. Somehow, she didn't think it would be too difficult to talk him into it.

"What are you thinking about, Swan?" he whispered in her ear.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Liar. You're pink. And although I certainly love that look, I want to know what's making you blush," he nuzzled her neck as he spoke.

"I was wondering how soon I could get you alone," she admitted.

"What for?" he asked with a far from innocent look on his face.

"I thought you might like to see where else I blush."

**)O(**

**She is a sassy one. Leave a review and let me know what you think. 'K?**

**Follow me on Twitter: wytchwmn75, um also you can follow my puppy, Olivia, WytchPup. I was really bored one day.**

**Visit the blog, I post teasers and outfits: 100-Hours(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**As of this post FGB has raised $136,586! Take a bow Fandom, you certainly deserve it.**

**I will be posting my story Making History which was originally written for Fics4Nash, a heads up that it's BxJ just in case you're not into that. It will be posted after the 21st.**

**til next time my lovelies...xo**


	9. 20 Hours Part Two

**A/N: Wow the response to the date was amazing. Everyone loved that they went to a tattoo convention and I couldn't be happier. Love to all the RRAl's the ones who have been here from the beginning and the new ones who are just joining us. XO**

**Love always to my beta's rae1990 & itsange, love you both lots, even tho everyone on Twitter now probably thinks I'm a diva. Lol. XO**

**My beautiful pre-readers, MyEdiction, lisamichelle17 and irshqq79, I thank you for your input. XO**

**Special thanks to 84gemstone for helping me out w/the Edward's tattoos. **

**I don't own Twilight...**

**)O(**

**Chapter 9: 20 Hours Part Two**

"_I thought you might like to see where else I blush."_

Edward was positive he had heard wrong. There was no way she just said that. His pants were telling him a different story though. They said she most definitely said that.

"Is that an invitation?" he asked her.

"More like a special request."

"Oh, so I'm a V.I.P.?"

She turned around in his arms and looked directly into his eyes.

"Do you want to be?" she asked, and held her breath for his answer.

"Absolutely," Edward told her before kissing her lightly on the lips.

He drew back, taking hold of her hand, and they continued on their way. They stopped at almost every booth and bought a few more pieces of jewelry for their piercings. Bella told him what it was like to have hippie parents and Edward expressed his jealousy over the fact that the Swans were so open with one another. He explained the difficulties of coming from an affluent family and being the black sheep.

Bella was enjoying herself so much that she was shocked that an entire hour went by and they had to go back to Caius' booth. Felix had them sit right in front while Tanya had her tattoo done. There was a decent sized crowd watching Caius work, and Edward was becoming more interested in finding out what else Bella had inked on her skin. Of course, he knew about the stars on her shoulder, but he wanted to see the others.

"Where else are you inked?" he asked.

She gave him a coy smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said, handing a customer their bag.

"Yes, I would. That's why I asked."

"I figured you'd want to explore yourself."

"You're killing me, Swan."

"But isn't it a sweet death?" she asked before kissing his cheek.

For the next half-hour, they worked side by side in harmony. Edward was having the best time. If he had he known that being with one girl would be so much fun, he may have done it sooner.

_No_, he thought, _it's Bella. No one had challenged me enough to even think about taking the plunge._

"What if I tell you about the next tattoo I want?" she asked, interrupting his musings.

"Okay."

"I want a tree on my right side. From here," she said pointing to just above her waist, "to here," she ended just at her shoulder blade.

"Very cool." _And incredibly sexy._

"I'm just not sure if I want it to be a specific tree. I always loved cherry blossoms but everyone seems to be getting them these days."

"Yeah ,but Caius would draw it up so it would be unique and Bella-like."

"_Bella-like_?" she questioned.

"Yes, something that would suit Bella. I'm working with Webster's on it," he joked.

"How's that going?"

"So far, so good. Wanna get out of here in a bit?"

"Sure, if it's okay with Caius."

"If what's okay with Caius?" the man himself asked.

"That Bella and I leave in a little while," Edward told him.

"Yeah, of course bro, no problem. Thanks so much for helping out. Especially since it's your first date and I put you to work," he said winking at Edward.

"Tanya has a big mouth," Edward said.

"She's just happy for you. And you couldn't have picked a cooler girl," Caius smiled at Bella when he said this.

"He's right, Edward. I fucking rock," Bella said modestly.

"That you do, Swan," he agreed.

"Okay, you two are making me sick. Get out of here," Caius told them.

"Bella, that next tattoo we were talking about? I'll take half off for you helping out today."

Bella jumped up in excitement. Edward thought it was adorable to see her act like a little girl. She gave Caius a hug in thanks, and he was shocked that he felt a minor pang of jealousy. She looked over at Edward and saw the small frown on his face, so they quickly said their goodbyes.

"Edward?" she asked as they walked towards the car.

"Yeah?"

"What's up? You look a little upset."

"Nothing, I'm good."

"Damn it, Cullen. Rule number one."

"That is the worst rule I've made so far," he said as he weaved through cars to get to his Volvo.

"C'mon, this is new for me too. If you're upset and it has to do with me, I have a right to know."

She was right, of course. Not that it had to do with her, it was his fault he felt jealous, he would need to open up. They made it to the car and got in, but he made no attempt to leave yet.

"Fine, it's stupid though. I didn't like seeing you hug Caius."

"Ooookay. Edward, he's going to do a tattoo that would probably cost me five-hundred dollars for half price. And he's married."

"I told you it was stupid."

"You're feelings aren't stupid. I was just excited about the tattoo. It's not like I hugged him because I wanted to be close to him or anything, and saving that much money would be really great."

"I know, I guess I have to learn to deal with it."

"We both have to. How do you think it made me feel when I saw Sophie kneeling in between your legs?"

"You were mad because we were at work," he said.

"No, I was mad because I wanted to be the one that was there," she told him.

"Swan, you say things like that, and it makes me forget that I'm acting like a tool."

She reached over the console and took his head in her hands forcing him to look at her.

"Stop with the self-deprecation, it's not a turn on. We both know there is a learning curve here. Since we're also both stubborn, so that isn't going to make this easy. Edward, I did not hug Caius for any reason, other than he is doing me a solid. I will try in the future to be more aware of what I do, but it's in my nature to hug people. Hippie parents, remember? I had an amazing time today, and I don't want it to end. We still have a few hours left if you're interested."

"Of course I'm interested. Jealousy is just a new emotion for me. Not sure I really care for it. And the last thing I want to do is turn into an emoteen. I told you I'd fuck things up."

Bella drew his face towards hers and kissed him. Their tongues met at the same time, and it took seconds for things to escalate between them. He took her by the waist and brought her onto his lap. Her hands were now in his hair, grabbing a hold, so she could position his head perfectly. Edward was running his hand up and down her leg when she pulled away. Bella's lips were red and swollen, her eyes had that dazed look in them.

"You _did not_ fuck anything up, Edward. Let's say we get out of here?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea," he said, as she went back to her seat, and he adjusted his pants yet again.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked.

Before she could answer, her stomach grumbled. Edward laughed, she scowled.

"I guess we're going to eat then."

He picked a Chinese restaurant, and they were in and out in an hour. They were both eager to spend the last few hours they had together before Bella had to go home. Edward told her that his father was at work and his mother was at his aunt's house. Emmett was at school. He promised they would have uninterrupted alone time, and she was squirming in her seat at the thought.

When he pulled up to his house, she was amazed at how much smaller it was than she pictured. Bella assumed he lived in a big mansion type house but this Victorian was actually quite modest. It was painted white and had a beautiful wrap around porch that even had a swing on it.

"It's gorgeous, Edward."

"Thanks, it's my mom's crowning glory. Her and my aunt redid the whole house."

He gave her a quick tour when they got inside, and he was debating where they should hang out. The family room was comfortable and had a great TV and sound system but on the off chance someone did come home it offered very little privacy. His bedroom was the next choice, but he didn't want her to think he was expecting anything.

"Stop thinking so hard, Cullen. I have been known to say no before," she laughed, somehow reading his mind.

"So, my room?" he asked, a little apprehensively.

"Yeah, just because we're in the bedroom doesn't mean we have to have sex."

They both stopped at that word. Wordlessly, he entwined their fingers and brought her to his room. Edward was a slob, there were clothes and CD's thrown everywhere. His bed was unmade and it smelled like there was some forgotten meal lurking about. She loved it. It was so perfectly Edward.

"We could watch a movie?" he asked, indicating a wall of DVD's.

"Sure. How about _Stepbrothers_?"

"I love that movie. Reilly is a genius."

"It's one of my favorites too. _We'll have so much more room for activities._"

Edward shook his head and mumbled under his breath, "so fucking awesome."

He set the movie up and now the big decision was sit on the couch or the bed. Edward looked at Bella and raised his eyebrow, indicating she should choose. She went to the edge of the bed and took her boots off before sliding up to the headboard and finding a comfortable spot. Patting the empty space beside her, he came over and settled next to her. They sat side by side, and she took his hand in hers.

"So do I get to see those tatts yet or what?

"What about you? I don't see you offering up to show me yours," she countered.

With that he whipped off his shirt and Bella almost died. Since when do seventeen-year old boys have bodies like _this_? Edward was lean and muscular, he didn't have a six-pack, but he was well on his way. The definition of his chest and arms was making her dizzy. His left nipple was pierced and Bella ran her tongue ring over her lips in anticipation of tasting it. What topped it off though was the ink.

"She's beautiful," Bella said, as she reached out to touch the pin up girl on the right side of Edward's chest. She was dressed in the Navy sailor uniform and there was a sparrow over his heart.

"Thank you. They were my first. My grandfather had the same ones," he said in an uneven voice.

Bella looked at him and saw the emotions playing across his face. She didn't push for answers though, he would tell her when he was ready. Instead she traced the design and felt his skin break out in goose bumps. When she got to the bird over his heart, he pressed her hand against his chest, and she could feel the fast paced beating. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours before she shifted over to him and kissed where her hand had been. She noticed his nipples puckered from her touch, and she lightly tugged at the ring in the left one. Bella moved her body over his so that she was now straddling him, and she took his right arm in her hand. The phoenix tattoo he had was breathtaking. Caius' attention to detail was flawless. He used different shades of blue for the bird itself, and then it was outlined in red, symbolizing the fire that would eventually consume it.

She thought for a moment that it was exactly how he made her feel; like he was eventually going to consume her. Bella continued her exploration of his tattoos but also paid close attention to the rest of his bare skin. As she ran her hand down his abs, she felt him hardening even more. Her breathing picked up and she realized he was completely still. She looked up and he was staring at her, a shy smile crossed her face before she leaned further down to taste his lips.

This time, Edward had his hands in her hair as she held on to his strong arms. These weren't the sweet kisses they were giving each other while at the convention, this was a month's worth of sexual tension being unleashed all at once. Bella felt the wetness that was beginning to seep onto her thong, as she rubbed her pussy into his erection.

Edward's hand traveled from her hair to her shoulders before making their way to cup her tits. He loved the feel of the weight of them in his palms. They were the perfect size, fitting snuggly into his hands. She broke the kiss only long enough to peel off her tank top before continuing. Now all that stood in his way was her little lacy bra. It was her turn to get goose bumps, and he ran the pad of his thumb over her nipples feeling them respond to his ministrations. He was surprised to find them bare, no piercings there at all.

She let out a moan as he pinched them both and began to rock her hips into him. Their breathing became labored as they fought to get closer to each other. Every single part of their bodies were touching, but it still didn't feel like it was enough. When she felt him grasp her hips, she bucked into him, eliciting a "fuck," from his mouth. Catching her off guard, he flipped her over and supported his weight on his arms as he looked down at her. Bella's skin was smooth with just a few beauty marks scattered around; she would have been pale had it not been for that beautiful blush. It started at the base of her neck and ran all the way down her body, over the tattoos and disappeared under her jeans.

"Fuck, Bella. There's that blush."

"I keep my promises," she told him.

"Can I?" he asked her, looking back down at her jeans.

"Um, yeah, That's fine," she answered breathlessly.

His fingers tickled her stomach as he went to unsnap the button and pull down the zipper. She helped him by lifting her hips enough so that he could pull them down just low enough to see her tattoos. On her right hip, she had her initials with a black swan, the left he recognized as the cover art to one of his favorite bands. It was a tree that had a red heart hanging from it. Edward wasn't sure how he should take that.

"Very hot, Swan," he said as he caressed her marked skin.

"Thanks, Cullen."

He just sat there staring at her, and she was surprised how comfortable she was with it. Being that she was half-naked and all.

"Are you just going to stare or are you going to kiss me?" she asked.

"I think we should ease up," even he looked stunned that he said this.

"I'm sorry say again?"

"Bella, I don't think we should jump into having sex."

There was that word again. _Sex. _It lingered in the air as they rolled the word around in their heads.

"Damn it, Cullen. I think you're right."

"You…you do?" he asked.

"Well yeah, if we're doing this right we should wait. Isn't that what most couples do?" she asked and tried not to gag on the word. He laughed.

"Having a tough time with the word couple? It is what we are, isn't it?"

"Yes, Edward. We are dating, we are a couple. It just wigs me out saying it."

"Would you rather just call me your boyfriend?"

"Do you want to call me your girlfriend?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions, Swan."

"Okay, if we're having a serious talk, we need to put our clothes back on, and you need to get off of me," she said, as she grabbed her top and pulled it on.

"Fine," he pouted. He put his shirt on, and they sat cross-legged, facing each other on his bed.

"I have never called anyone my boyfriend, not even when referring to Jake as a boy who is my friend. The only couple I have ever been a part of was when Alice and I dressed as Raggedy Ann and Andy one year for Halloween. This scares the shit out of me. You say you're afraid of fucking up, well so am I. It's horrible that I can't say the word couple without wanting to vomit."

"Bella, calm down. We don't need a label. We're together, that's all that matters to me. If you're uncomfortable with saying I'm your boyfriend then you don't have to."

"Who are you and what have you done with the cocky Edward Cullen?" she said mocking him.

"See? I try to be nice, and you make fun of me."

"I'm sorry pumpkin. It's just no one would believe me if I told them that you were the girl in this relationship," she said, mocking him.

"Did you just call me pumpkin?"

"Yeah well, I need to make some sort of compromise on what to call you."

"And you picked pumpkin? It couldn't be something more masculine?"

"Like what? Thor?"

"Thor works! He had a hammer."

"You are so seriously disturbed, Cullen. I am not calling you Thor. Deal with pumpkin."

"It's a vegetable, Bella."

"Yes, but you could make it into a pie and put whipped cream on it," she said in a suggestive voice.

"Whipped cream? That sounds delic- hey wait! You tricked me with the whipped cream talk."

Now she was full out laughing at him.

"Edward, that was so easy. This is going to be so much fun!"

"Whatever. We'll talk about pet names later. Rule four, no labels?"

"Actually, I think we're on five if you consider that we're allowed to change the rules as a rule."

"Huh? Okay fine, rule five, we are not labeling us. We know what we are to each other. However, I do reserve the right to call you my girlfriend."

"Okay, that's fair. And Edward? It's not that I don't consider you my boyfriend. I do, honestly."

Edward smiled at her to let her know he understood. They made more progress than he thought they would today. Although he never expected the reaction she had to him calling them a couple. He would be patient though, he knew she was worth it. Plus, it made them that much closer having to talk things out.

"It's okay, I know. Besides, it's really only our first date."

"True, and as far as first dates go, I'd say this was the best ever."

"Aww, muffin. You _are_ a girl."

"Shove it, _pumpkin_," she retorted.

"Where?"

"Please, you've already cock-blocked yourself once tonight, Cullen."

"I still can't believe I did that," he said, shaking his head.

"Me either, especially since you're supposed to be such a man-whore."

"Not anymore I'm not. Just like you no longer have friends that have _my_ benefits."

"Hey, they're not your benefits yet, cowboy."

"Still, they're no one else's either. And I think I prefer pumpkin to cowboy."

"Actually, they're my benefits and I'm trying out other options."

"I'm still all for Thor."

"I'm still not going to call you that."

"Shit," he said, looking at his bedside alarm clock, "it's nine-forty-five. I'd better get you home."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want Charlie to kill you on our first date. That sets a bad precedence."

"Yuck it up sweet cheeks, you'd miss my mad skills."

"C'mon kitten, let's go before my father forbids me to see you."

Edward didn't even bother arguing about the "kitten" nickname. He knew it wouldn't last, or at least he hoped it wouldn't, and he would have to pick his battles with Bella very careful.

They talked during the short ride to her house about the upcoming week and what their schedules entailed. It didn't look like they would have a lot of time to spend together but made a promise to talk at least once a day. He walked her to the door, and they shared one more kiss before she went inside.

On his way home, he thought about the day and how well it had gone. Edward truly had a great time with Bella. He was looking forward to getting to know her better and was hoping he made the right decision about waiting to sleep together. Even that didn't sound right to him. This must be what it's like to have feelings for someone. Bella certainly wasn't just any girl he would normally fuck. He wanted to take his time, learn her body. What spots made her moan? How soft was the inside of her thigh? Is she a screamer? Until he found the answers, he would be servicing himself.

**)O(**

**So... leave me a review and let me know what you think about the rest of their date.**

**Follow me on Twitter: wytchwmn75**

**100 Hours blog: 100-hours(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**If you read Dear Bella, you already know that my uncle passed away yesterday. I'm just letting you know in case there is no update next week you know why. Thank you.**

**til next time my lovelies...xo**


	10. 23 Hours

**A/N: Hello RRAL's! Did ya miss me? I'm sorry its been so long. Thank you all for your condolences regarding my uncle. I hate to tell you that now I'm having some health issues that need to be straightened out. Updates will of course still happen, I'm just not sure how quickly. I love you all and am grateful for all the support. XO**

**Thanks to my amazing beta's itsange & rae1990. I love you two and am so happy that I put up with you. I mean that you put up with me. Hehe. XO**

**Thanks to my lovely pre-readers: MyEdiction, lisamaichell17 & irshqq79. I appreciate all the feedback. XO**

**I don't own Twilight...**

**)O(**

**Chapter 10: 23 Hours**

_On his way home, he thought about the day and how well it had gone. Edward truly had a great time with Bella. He was looking forward to getting to know her better and was hoping he made the right decision about waiting to sleep together. Even that didn't sound right to him. This must be what it's like to have feelings for someone. Bella certainly wasn't just any girl he would normally fuck. He wanted to take his time, learn her body. What spots made her moan? How soft was the inside of her thigh? Is she a screamer? Until he found the answers, he would be servicing himself. _

Bella had just laid down on her bed when her phone alerted her to a new text message. It was probably Alice, ready to pump her for information. When she looked at her screen she was happily surprised to see who it was. She laughed when the name "Thor" flashed across her screen.

**Had a lot of fun today. E**

_**me too. it'll be hard 2 top that (twhs)~~b**_

**Lol. Behave please. E**

_**sorry, so u thiefed my phone & changed your name?~~b**_

**Don't know what you're talking about. Left your hoodie in my room. E**

_**that's ok, I have more. plus now u can sleep w/it.~~b**_

**Pshht. I do not have it wrapped around my pillow. E**

_**lol, u so do. definitely the chick here. did u also take a lock of my hair?~~b**_

**Yes, but that's for the voodoo spell. Are you telling your friends? E**

_**how long have u been dying to ask me that? yeah, telling them tom. are u?~~b**_

**Yes, but since I have your name doodled all over my books they may already know, lol. E**

_**smart ass. as long as u don't have it tattooed somewhere, that would be creepy.~~b**_

**Well, you'll just have to see, won't u? E**

_**u have more? i'll have 2 do a better exploration job next time.~~b**_

**Fuck, please do. It felt so good to have your hands on me. E**

_**now who needs 2 behave? its late, ttyl.~~b**_

**Goodnight Bella. E**

_**night cowboy.~~b**_

**)O(**

"Wait, he's your _boyfriend_?" Alice asked incredulously, as she drove us to Angela's house.

"Yes," Bella answered, looking out the passenger window of her car.

"Bella, you've never had a boyfriend," Rose said, adding in her two cents.

"She's right B. Are you sure you want Edward Cullen to be your first boyfriend?"

"Are you two serious? Alice he's your _boyfriend's_ best friend. And Rose, for fucks sake, Emmett is his _brother_! Will you be warning them about Edward? I thought you guys would be happy for me. I _like_ him, and he likes me. Neither one of us are perfect. We're both new to the relationship thing. I was counting on my best fucking friends to help me."

After her diatribe, the car was silent for about five minutes. She could tell when Alice would look at Rose in the rearview mirror, communicating with only their eyes. When they arrived at Angela's house, she noticed the tension right away.

"What's up bitches? I know its Monday but c'mon, we have things to discuss," Angela said, her eyes darting between the three of them.

"I just told them that Edward is my boyfriend," Bella said to Angela as she turned in the seat to gauge her reaction. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened.

"Shut. Up. B! That's great. From what I hear he doesn't do the girlfriend thing. Leave it to you to change his mind."

"Thank you, Ange. That was kind of the reaction I was expecting from these two," Bella said.

Angela looked at all of them again and let out a big, dramatic sigh.

"Guys, this is Bella, she knows what she's doing. Besides, shouldn't we get to know him before we cut him down as not good enough for her?" Angela asked.

"Not exactly what I was hoping for, but I'll take it," Bella said, smiling at her friend.

"You just surprised us is all B. When you and Peter had your little arrangement you kept insisting that you didn't want a relationship. Now, after knowing Edward for a few weeks, you go out on one date and he's your boyfriend. It's not like you," Alice said.

"Okay, I'll give you that. It just feels right with him. _I_ feel right with him. There's no pretending to be someone I'm not. I mean, he took me to a tattoo convention as our first date! Who else would get me enough to know that I would love that? And holy shit, the way that boy kisses me! It's un-fucking-believable. So get off your soapboxes and let me bask."

"Shit, Bella, you're right. We're sorry, you definitely deserve to find someone that makes you happy. And Emmett did tell me that he's never seen Edward get like this over a girl," Rosalie told her.

"Thank you. Feel free to pump Emmett for any info. Jasper too," Bella said.

"But so help me God if he does anything to hurt you, I will bring my full wrath down upon him," Rosalie added.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Rose."

**)O(**

"So Bella's your girlfriend now?" Jasper asked.

"Yup," Edward answered.

"Cool bro. Did you do the English assignment?"

**)O(**

By lunch time, Alice and Rosalie had seemed to accept Bella's new relationship. It should be said that when the girls give their support, they do so with exuberance. They had decided that all of them should get together the following weekend. Angela's boyfriend, Ben, was throwing her a birthday party at his house on Saturday night. It was the perfect opportunity for them to get to grill, or rather know, Bella's new boyfriend.

"I'll have to ask Edward first, but I'm sure it won't be a problem," Bella was telling her friends.

"Why would you ask him?" Alice inquired.

"Um, because he's my boyfriend, and maybe he has plans?"

"B, it's a Saturday night, you _are _his plans. You don't ask, you tell," Rosalie told her.

"Since he's been my boyfriend for less than twenty-four hours, I'm gonna ask him. Especially since I gave him grief for not actually asking me out the first time. And I'm not going to be an overbearing girlfriend," Bella said.

"Are you saying I'm an overbearing girlfriend?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you're an overbearing friend, so I can only assume…" Bella said, smiling at Rose.

"Bitch. Emmett likes when I'm bossy."

"Okay, I don't want to know the kinky shit you two get into."

"Enough! Rose, you ARE an overbearing girlfriend," Alice said. "Luckily, Emmett needs it. Bella, you're right of course. Ask Edward, I'm sure he'll say yes since he has met Angela and knows that you're friends."

"I'm not worried. Besides, it's not like I'm not going to go if he doesn't go. She's one of my best friends, I'm not missing the party. Just because Edward's my boyfriend doesn't mean he gets to tell me what to do."

Her friends agreed with that statement, and Bella sent a text to Edward asking him about Saturday night. A few minutes later, he answered her.

**A party sounds good. Do I have 2 wait til Sat 2 take u out tho? I was thinking we could do something Fri unless you have plans? E**

_**fri is good, no plans. so u cant wait 2 c me huh?.~~b**_

**No, I can't. Honesty remember? E**

_**how could i 4get? I cant wait 2 c u.~~b**_

**Lol, that wasn't so hard was it? E**

_**it was pretty hard yest kitten. ;p ~~b**_

**Don't distract me Swan. I'm in calculus. E**

_**so i shouldn't tell u what it feels like 2 have ur hands on me?~~b**_

**Vixen! Believe me, I know what it feels like. Getting dirty looks from teacher. Ttyl. E**

Bella put her phone away and told her friends that Edward would be going to the party with her. They all stared in wonder at their friend, who had the biggest smile they had ever seen spread across her face.

**)O(**

Edward and Jasper drove to The Volturi Academy as soon as school let out. They knew their girlfriends had a Student Council meeting after school, and it should be done by the time they made it there. After Bella's text, Edward couldn't wait until Friday to see her. In fact, in his book anything more than fifteen hours was unacceptable. He was falling for her, and although it scared the bejesus out of him it also made him feel alive. When he mentioned going to see Bella after school to Jasper, he knew that his friend would want to tag along. That was perfect because Bella told him that Alice was driving her to school, so he could bring her home and Jasper could go with Alice. It would mean uninterrupted time with her.

They pulled up to the imposing building at three-fifty-five, and Edward parked his beat up car next to a Lexus. This was another reason he decided not to attend The Academy. Rich snobs were not his kind of people. Although his family was considered rich, none of them acted like they were better than anyone else. Edward hated pretentiousness, there was no way he would get through his first week here without fighting. It was safer all around for him to attend the public high school. Of course, that had all been before he met Bella. He really would've gone to The Academy had he known her before.

"I can't believe you passed this place up for a public education," Jasper said, looking at the school in awe.

"Jas, you and I both know that this isn't my scene. I'd get suspended within a week. Besides, public education isn't that bad," Edward told him as they got out of the car to wait for the girls.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But I bet right about now it's killing you."

"You're not wrong Jas. I'd at least get to see her more."

"And it doesn't help that Peter-the-friend-with-benefits goes here too," Jasper said.

"Thanks for reminding me, bro. He no longer has those benefits. I trust Bella."

Just as the words left his mouth she walked out of the school with Alice and some guy. He was walking in between the girls, with his arm draped over both their shoulders. It was then that Edward looked at her outfit.

_Holy fuck, this is going to kill me._

Edward had forgotten one of the main reasons for turning down his acceptance into The Volturi Academy. Uniforms. Seeing Bella in her plaid pleated skirt and white blouse with Doc Martens nearly brought him to his knees. She was wearing knee high socks too, and his body began to clench with desire at the sight. The librarian fantasy was just shoved out of his mind in favor of the Catholic school girl. He would love to see her on her knees, but not to pray.

They were laughing at something the guy said and Edward took a moment to watch Bella. Well, her face this time. She looked so comfortable with him. The guard that he had seen her put up so often was missing, and he was happy to get a chance to witness it. Of course, the thought crossed his mind that it was another guy making her feel this way.

_Was that Peter? Shit, I am so not prepared for this. Well, I guess I have no choice, time to prove that I do trust her_, he thought.

He wasn't sure if he should call out to her and he was happy when that decision was taken out of his hands. Alice spotted them and screamed Jasper's name. She ran to him, and when she jumped he caught her in his arms. Edward looked over at Bella and she had a big smile on her face. She didn't run to him like Alice, but he knew that wasn't her style. Instead, after the guy dropped his arm from her shoulder, she walked up to me and gave him a shy kiss on the lips.

"Hey pumpkin," she whispered.

"It's Thor wench," he joked back. She laughed at their joke and turned to speak to her friend.

"Ben, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is Ben, Angela's boyfriend."

"Hey man," Edward said, relieved that it wasn't Peter.

"Hey, it's good to meet you," Ben returned, shaking his hand.

"Ben is my vice-president," Bella told Edward.

"And Bella's the reason Angela finally agreed to go out with me," Ben said.

"Yeah, because I bet her, asshat," she joked with him.

"Doesn't matter, all I needed was the yes. The rest was inevitable. Edward, I am in debt to your girlfriend," Ben told him, looking him square in the eye. "But Ange also told me what happened when you first met her, Edward. Thanks for having my back. So, sorry Bella, my loyalty is to him now."

"You're such a douche, Cheney," Bella said, as she punched him in the arm.

"Yeah, yeah. Now I'm not outnumbered, Bella. It's tough keeping up with the four of you. Not to mention stressful. But I've got to go, Angela's grandparents are in town and we're going to dinner. Yay," he said with fake enthusiasm.

Bella turned back to Edward as Ben walked away.

"You just couldn't wait," she said, stepping into his open arms.

"No. I couldn't."

His mouth descended on hers and she let out a sigh. Edward took the opportunity of her open mouth and slid his tongue inside her. He let out a moan when their tongues touched, grabbing her hips so he could feel her against him. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and angled her head for better access to his mouth. It felt like it had been days since he last kissed her, and he wanted more. Edward ground his hips into her, letting her know exactly the effect she had on him. He had just slipped his hand up the back of her skirt when Jasper yelled out his name.

"Edward! Dude, this is a school. Stop feeling her up in front of it."

They broke away from each other and Edward flipped his friend the bird. Bella was blushing, and he now knew it ran down her body. The thought alone made him incredibly hard. He took her hand and opened the passenger door for her.

"I'm going to take you home, if that's okay?" he asked.

"Of course it is," she said, sliding into the seat.

"So, how was your day?" he asked as he got into the car.

"Not bad, had a pop quiz in English but it was easy."

"What are you reading?"

"A Brave New World."

"Aldous Huxley. Great book."

"It is. I first read it in seventh grade," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Of course you did, smarty pants. And you're meeting went well? Ready to take on the government?"

"Please, I'm not cleaning up their mess. The meeting went well. We just talked about some fundraisers and prom and stuff."

"That sounds cool. What type of fundraisers do you do?"

"The regular school bullshit; bake sales, getting to wear your own clothes if you pay five bucks, raffles. Then each grade supports a different charity each semester. That's when we pull out the big guns. Fashion shows, banquets, dances, concerts, art exhibits, that type of thing."

"Wow, that's impressive.'

"Yep, and it looks killer on my transcripts," she said and reached her hand out to take his.

Edward was encouraged by this show of affection. It meant she was at least comfortable enough with him to make the first move. Sure, she technically made the first move by kissing him but holding hands seemed a little more intimate. When she entwined their fingers and let their hands rest on her lap, he became aware of the heat that was radiating through her skirt. He pressed their combined hands into her just enough so that he could be sure. Bella shifted her hips slightly and he knew he was right. She was looking at him through her lashes and biting her bottom lip. Kings of Leon were playing on the radio and Caleb was singing about how he wanted someone. The small space inside the car seemed to heat up almost immediately, and when she placed his hand on her bare thigh, he felt the current of electricity go through him. She pushed his hand higher so that it was now under her skirt, Edward could now truly feel the heat that was coming from her legs.

"Bella…" he said, his voice low and throaty.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" As if he didn't know.

"I've been aching for you to touch me ever since I sent that fucking text."

"Ah, so you're plan backfired?"

"I wouldn't say that. You showed up at my school," she said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"You devious minx," he began to stroke his thumb along the inside of her thigh.

Bella was amazed at what his touch did to her. He certainly could turn her on with little to no effort but it also felt like it could ground her as well. She was at peace when he touched her and it scared her. That put a lot of power in his hands, though deep down she knew that he would never use it to hurt her. Edward continued to draw his thumb in little circles and it was comforting. Bella relaxed into the seat.

"So, how was your day?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Not too bad. I have a few assignments coming up that I need to get started, but it's not a problem. Are you going to tell me what your friends said or do I have to drag it out of you?"

She had hoped he forgot about that.

"They were a little shocked at first." she said.

"At what?"

"That I had a boyfriend. That the boyfriend is you. It's cool now though."

"They don't approve of me?" he didn't want to admit it, but this thought hurt him.

"Edward, my friends are very protective. I could be dating Ghandi and they would have reservations about it at first."

"I get that. I'd want to protect you from me too if I didn't want you so much," he said, taking her hand back and kissing the palm.

Bella was not a romantic girl. She didn't get crushes, cry at sappy movies, or swoon over anyone. With that being said, she melted a little when she felt his lips brush ever so gently across her palm. Butterflies had taken up residence in her stomach. Any minute now she swore she'd be shitting rainbows.

"Saturday will be fun, they'll get to know you better, and I'll get to know Jasper and Emmett. What did they say?"

"Bella, we're guys, we don't do the deep conversations. Jasper thought it was cool and I haven't talked to Emmett yet. I'm sure Rosalie told him already anyway."

"Probably. She probably texted him the minute I told her."

"So you don't care what your friends said?" he asked with trepidation.

"Not really. Don't get me wrong, I trust their opinions and they come first. But I have a good feeling about this and they'll have to trust me now, just like I always trusted their judgment when it came to their boyfriends."

"You said boyfriend without gagging," he teased.

"Noticed that, huh? I want to be able to just say it like any normal girl would."

"But I don't want you to be normal, baby girl. I want you to be Bella."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Edward turned to look at her and he was taken aback by the vulnerability that showed in her eyes. He would do his best to prove to her that he meant everything he said. Bella was taking a big chance by letting him in, and he wasn't going to make her regret it.

"That was really sweet, Edward."

"Thank you, but it's the truth. I like your quirks it makes you _you_. Plus, and fuck this is going to sound conceited, you don't fall all over me. You argue with me and I need that and it's so fucking hot. Swan, you're a challenge, you keep me on my toes, and put me in my place. I need that. This may come as a shock, but I can be a cocky asshole."

"What? Blasphemy! I don't believe that. Who's spreading that rumor?" she mocked.

"Bella."

"Edward, I'm well aware of your cocky side. Have you already forgotten the very first thing you said to me?"

"Shit, no, I was hoping that you did, though."

"Not likely tiger," she said.

"We're digressing here. The point I was making was that I like you just as you are. I don't want you to be like everyone else. That would be boring, and we are not boring, Bella."

"You're right. If you weren't such a jackass I doubt I'd be interested."

"So sassy today, I like it. Now, my non-boring girlfriend, we have arrived at your humble abode. Can I come in for a bit?"

"Why does it always feel longer when Alice drives?" Bella asked, frowning a little.

"Because you already spend a lot of time with her. We haven't had nearly enough yet. So is that a yes? I can come inside for a little while?"

"Sure, my dad is at work but my mom is probably home. Maybe she'll make us a snack!" she joked.

They walked into her house and she called out for her mom. Renee came out of the kitchen wearing an honest-to-goodness apron and covered in chocolate and flour. Bella could only stare at her, where the hell did she get an apron?

"Mom, what are you doing wearing an apron"

"I was watching a cooking show this morning on the Food Network and they were making a molten chocolate cake. I remember you had said once that it was delicious so I thought I'd give it a try. The apron was a precaution. Hello, Edward," she said as she wiped flour off her cheek.

"Hi, Mrs. Swan," he gave a small wave.

"Please, call me Renee, honey. I just took the cake out of the oven so it needs a little while to cool and then I can frost it."

"Mom, I'm not sure how long Edward is staying," Bella said, as she looked at him.

"I have to be home by six, we have dinner at that time."

"Every night?" Renee asked

"Yes, my mother likes us to eat together."

"Oh. Well, that sounds lovely. We're a little more informal here most days," Renee told him.

"Mom, we're just going to go upstairs and do some homework for a bit."

"Homework? Sure sweetie. Whatever you say," she said winking at Bella.

After that remark, Bella hustled Edward upstairs. Her room was a decent size, big enough for her double bed, dresser, a desk that housed her lap top, chair and still enough room to walk around. Edward inspected every inch of it, the pictures, her CD collection, her vinyl collection, and especially her books. When he was finished and seemed to approve of everything, he sat on the bed. She walked over so that she was now standing in front of him; Edward rested his hands on her waist and looked up at her. Bella ran her fingers through his hair, until she was holding him at the back of his neck. He drew his hands over her ass, giving it a gentle squeeze, before stopping at the back of her knees. With just a little pressure of his hands pushing her knees forward, she was now straddling him.

Bella ran her tongue over her bottom lip before taking his lower lip into her mouth; she sucked on it for a moment, staring into his eyes. When he was about to close them, she plunged her tongue into his mouth, teasing his tongue to come and play with hers. He met the challenge, grabbed her hips, and pressed her against his growing erection. As the kiss deepened, their hands began to roam, she was holding on to his shoulders, squeezing them when she felt his hardness through his pants. The feeling of his arousal made her tighten the hold on his shoulders. Edward's hands were back at her ass, under her skirt; his dick twitched when he felt the silky ruffles of her panties. They were grinding against one another, when he couldn't bear it anymore he flipped her, so she was now lying on the bed and he covered her body with his. Bella's legs were spread apart and he fit himself in between them, rubbing himself against her.

"Unghh…Edward. Please…"

"Please what, baby girl?" he asked, as he palmed her breast.

"Touch me," she pleaded.

"You're mom…"

"Won't come up here. Please? Edward, touch me," she said looking deeply into his eyes.

_Fuck it,_ he thought, _I'll hear if Renee comes up here in plenty of time. She is begging me to touch her. _

He moved his hand under the front of her skirt and immediately felt the saturation of her panties. Bella moaned and he covered her mouth with his to stop the sound. Edward eased himself off of her so that he was now on her side, half covering her. She writhed under him as he ran his index finger up and down her covered slit. Finally, he pulled the fabric away and was met with her wet, swollen flesh. It was his turn to moan when he realized that it was _him_ that did this to her. Bella continued to gyrate against his hand, setting the pace she wanted. However, the moment he finally slid his fingers into her, she became erratic. While he pumped in and out of her, her hips would rise to meet him, begging for some more friction.

"Easy, Bella. Let me make you feel good. Relax, I've got this," he whispered in her ear, wanting to make it last for her.

She heard what he said and began to relax a little, giving him control. Edward knew that this was a big deal for her so he gave it his all. His thumb brushed her clit, her breath quickened, and her hands fisted the sheets. The sounds that she was making for him were like the finest pieces of music he had ever heard. He added another finger inside of her and could feel her clench around them.

"Come for me baby girl. I want to feel it."

With that, Bella Swan had her first orgasm from Edward Cullen.

**)O(**

**So what did you think? Leave me a review!**

**I also have exciting news! I was nominated for my very first award! Its The Glove Awards and I'm nom'd for Best Author. Please go vote at TheGloveAwards(dot)webs(dot)com/ I'd also like to thank whoever it was that nominated me. Thank you! xo**

**Follow me on Twitter: wytchwmn75**

**Visit the blog: 100-hours(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**In the text's: twhs means that's what he said. Ttyl means talk to you later.**

**until next time my lovelies...xo**


	11. When Alice Met Jasper

**A/N: This is a special outtake chapter for my ficwife, MyEdiction's, birthday! She wanted to know how Alice and Jasper met. Ask and you shall receive bb! Happy Birthday! XO**

**She came to Jersey to see me for a few days and I just dropped her off at the airport. I'm a sad panda.**

**Thanks to my beta's itsange & rae1990 for doing another awesome job. XO**

**Thank you to my pre-readers, lisamichelle17 & irshqq79. XO**

**)O(**

**100 Hours: When Alice Met Jasper**

I could not believe this was happening to me. It was ten o'clock at night, and I was stranded on the side of the road, in the pouring rain no less. There were absolutely no bars showing on my phone, not that I expected there to be. This was the stretch of the ride home that was notorious for lousy cell reception. My father was going to kill me, not because of the time of night, but because this is the second time that I had run out of gas. I was positive that there was enough gas to make it home, or at least to the nearest gas station.

After sitting there for twenty minutes, I saw headlights in my rearview mirror. The hazard lights were on but that didn't mean anyone would stop. I pulled my umbrella and got out of the car, waving my free hand frantically.

"Please don't be an ax murderer," I kept repeating.

The car slowed down as it neared me, and at first I thought it was going to keep going before it pulled ahead of me onto the shoulder. I ran over to the passenger window and when it was rolled down, I was speechless at what I saw.

"Jasper Whitlock." Oh shit, I said that out loud.

"Yeah, do I know you?" he asked.

"I'm Alice Brandon, we live in the same town. Um, I ran out of gas," I felt like such a fool. Never mind that it was obvious that he had no idea who I was, but now he knew I knew him. Then to top it off, I look like a complete ditz for running out of gas.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice. There's a gas station about ten miles ahead, I can drive you to."

"Really? That's great, let me just get my purse." I ran back, got my purse and locked my car.

When I made it back to his car, he was actually holding a towel for me.

_What a gentleman._

"Thanks," I said taking it from him and patting my face dry.

"No problem, it's an extra one from baseball practice."

Please, I already knew that he was the pitcher for the Forks High School baseball team. I also knew the practice schedule, the game schedule and all his statistics. However, he didn't need to know that.

"Oh, you play baseball?"

"Yep. So, Alice Brandon, who lives in the same town as me, how have we not met?"

"I go to The Volturi Academy and don't really hang out much in Forks," I told him.

"Still, it's a small town, I should have seen you around at some point."

Little did he know that I avoided running into him like the plague. He was the only guy I had ever shied away from and the only one I ever really wanted. Not even my best friends, Bella and Rosalie, knew about my crush on Jasper. They wouldn't tease me or anything, I just wanted to keep this to myself.

"Thanks for stopping," I said, hoping to turn the conversation around.

"No problem, my Mama would've skinned me alive if I let a female stay stranded like that."

"Oh well, she'll be happy to know she raised you right."

We fell into an uncomfortable silence after that. I kept stealing quick glances at him but he was focused on the road. The rain seemed to be letting up, which was a good thing; I certainly didn't want to have to stand out in the rain while refueling my car. Jasper pulled into the gas station, right up to the little office.

"Thanks," I said as I got out.

"Wait a minute," he said and popped his trunk.

"Jasper, you don't have to come in with me."

"You're going to need something to put the gas in," he told me, producing a red gas can.

"Oh, right."

He wouldn't let me take the can from him though. Instead, he walked into the office where there was a man sitting behind the counter, watching an old, black and white T.V. that actually had a wire hanger for an antenna.

"Evening folks, what can I do for ya?" the attendant asked.

"We just need to get some gas. Her car ran out a few miles back," Jasper pointing at me.

I took out my wallet and produced a twenty dollar bill.

"I'll take twenty, regular please," I said handing him the bill.

"Ya know, it was good of your boyfriend to come out in this weather to help you," he said to me.

Jasper and I looked at each other, and he gave me a small smile. How much more embarrassing could this possibly get?

"He's not my boyfriend, just a good Samaritan who stopped to help me. Which pump should I use?" I was in a hurry to get out of the confining office.

"Use number three."

"Alice, wait. Let me do that. Why don't you sit in the car, its warm at least," Jasper said as I walked out the door.

"I'm a big girl, I have pumped my own gas before."

I went to reach for the gas can and our hands made contact. His skin was warm and smooth as he placed his hand over mine, removing it from the handle. Jasper was looking directly into my eyes; it made me feel naked, like he could see every corner of my soul. He stroked my palm with his thumb in a lazy way that said he had all the time in the world.

"I'm not saying you haven't. However, you're clearly soaked to the bone; I don't want you to get sick. Please," he implored.

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe my luck. Of all the stranded motorists, I stop for Alice Brandon. When I saw the blinking lights of the car's hazards, I had every intention of stopping to help, and when I realized who it was I knew this was the shot I'd been waiting for. I had been harboring a crush on her for over a year now.

The first time I had seen her was at a party in Port Angeles. From the minute she walked in, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. It didn't take long to find out her name, and I was a little shocked that she was from Forks and I'd never seen her. My family had moved there right before I started junior high, and it was a small town. Still, there was a handful of kids that had spent their lives going to The Volturi Academy. Alice Brandon was one of them.

Next, she was at a game that we were playing against her school. When she asked me if I played baseball it hurt. Obviously, the fact that I pitched a no-hitter did not impress her. Not that I thought it would. Alice Brandon hardly looked like the type of girl who was into sports, and I had wondered more than once why she was even at the game.

Before I had the chance to get out of the car, she had run over to me. I was floored when I heard my name fall from her lips. Alice knew who I was! Hopefully, I was smooth enough and able to play it off that I had no idea who she was. She explained what happened and five minutes later, we were at the nearest gas station. When she said she could pump her own gas, I almost died. My Mama truly would skin me alive if I let a soaked woman stand out in the cold rain while I stayed in the warm car. Luckily, she gave in, I think it had to do with the fact that she was shivering. Something told me Alice Brandon did not usually back down.

"Are you drying off?" I asked as I slid into the driver seat after filling the gas can.

"A little," she said through chattering teeth.

"Hey, I have extra clothes in my gym bag. Why don't you go into the restroom and change?"

I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner. Probably because I still couldn't believe that I was finally within touching distance of her.

"Okay, thanks," she said, taking the bag and going back into the office to get the key for the restroom.

A few minutes later, she was coming back towards the car and I had to stifle a laugh. Alice was swimming in my Forks High baseball t-shirt and matching sweat pants. Actually, she looked pretty damn cute, and I wondered how she would look in my letterman's jacket. I was fucked.

"Warmer?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks. They're a little big on me though," she said, laughing at herself.

"Well, I am a bit taller than you, short stuff."

"_Short stuff_? That's original, Lurch."

I had to laugh at that. She definitely didn't back down, and I really liked that.

"Ha-ha. Talk about original. When we get back to your car, why don't you stay in here and I'll fill up the tank, then turn the car on and let it warm up?"

"Sure, why not? It's not like arguing with you is going to do anything," she said.

"Glad you see things my way."

We made it back to her car, and this time I parked behind it so that I could use my headlights to see what I was doing. Once the can was empty, I unlocked the driver door and slid into the seat. It was so cold I could see my breath. After I started the car, I took a quick look around just trying to gain a little knowledge about the girl I had been lusting after for so long. There was an empty Starbucks drink in the cup holder and her backpack was thrown on the floor of the passenger seat. I noticed a crumbled flier with my school's mascot on it, picking it up, I unfolded it and my breathing stopped. It was my baseball game schedule, and in her perfect handwriting was our practice schedule.

"Holy shit," I muttered.

Was it possible? Could she have been going to our games for me? She did know my name before I had a chance to introduce myself. Or was that just because she liked someone else on the team and knew me by default? I was seriously freaking out over this. Who could she like? Eric? No, he wasn't her type at all. At least I hoped he wasn't her type. Maybe Mike? He was the All-American type, it was possible. I was reading all her little notes when I spotted my initials.

_**JW #9, captain, pitcher, no-hitter, ass looks amazing in those pants, dating anyone? JW+AB**_

That answers all my questions. She knows what a no-hitter is, likes my ass, and is interested in me. I found a pen and scribbled a quick note to her and left the paper on the passenger seat. When I got back to my car, I told her we should give it about ten minutes to warm up.

"So Alice, what do you do for fun?"

"I usually hang out with my best friends. We go to parties and stuff. What about you?"

"The same, except my best friend's cousin owns a bar in Port Angeles, _Hex_, so we usually get to hang out there."

"Oh, I've heard of that place! I read they play great music," she said.

"Yeah, they do. I could probably get you on the guest list one night if you want."

"Really? That'd be awesome. Here, give me your phone and I'll put my number in it."

That was unbelievable easy. I handed her my phone and in seconds, she had programmed her name and number. Although I was dying to look at it to make sure she didn't give me a bogus number, I knew it would probably make me look desperate.

"How come your boyfriend wasn't with you tonight?"

_Real smooth Whitlock_.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Jasper. Besides, what good would it have done me if I did? I still would've been stuck on the side of the road."

"True, but you wouldn't have been alone. What if it wasn't me that stopped and instead it was some crazy lunatic?"

"Who's to say you're not a crazy lunatic?" Alice asked with a mischievous grin.

"Alice, if I was a crazy lunatic you'd know by now. I was just saying it would've been safer for you had someone been with you."

"And what about you? You're girlfriend isn't with you."

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh," she said sounding relieved. "Well, wouldn't it have been safer for you if you weren't alone?"

"I could take care…" I realized what I had just walked into.

"Aha! You could take care of yourself because you're a big, strong man. I, however, am a tiny helpless female that wouldn't know the first thing about protecting myself. Except that I'm a black belt in Jiu Jitsu."

"Seriously, I didn't mean anything by that. Of course you can take care of yourself. I tend to get protective, sorry about that."

"You feel protective of me? Someone you just met?"

"Well, yeah, you were standing on the side of the road, soaked, and all alone."

"You're like my white knight. Your Mama raised you right, Jasper Whitlock," she said.

"I'll tell her you said so. The car's probably warm by now."

"Yeah, I guess so," she said as she frowned.

_How fucking stupid was I? I had practically told her to get out of my car. Where was my game? It's never failed me before. For some reason, with Alice it was non-existent._

"I'm not saying you have to go, but I figured you'd want to get home. It's late. And a school night," I was such a tool.

"You're right, my parents are going to be worried."

"Well, I'll follow you to your house to make sure you get there okay."

"Okay. Thanks for everything, Jasper, I really appreciate it," she said, and then she stunned me by reaching over and kissing my cheek.

She was about to pull away when I turned my head and kissed her gently on the lips. It lasted seconds, milliseconds probably, but it was the best kiss I've ever had. I pulled back to gauge her reaction, and she had a sweet smile on her face. I went to say something, but she put her finger over my lips and was out the door before I had a chance to say goodbye.

**APOV**

_Holy shit, I kissed Jasper Whitlock. Then he kissed me! On the lips!_

"Amazing," I said out loud.

My car was toasty warm, and I put my blinker on to let him know I was ready. Jasper stayed behind me all the way until we reached my house. I pulled into the driveway, and he honked his horn as he passed. As I was reaching for my backpack, I noticed the paper sitting on the passenger seat.

"Oh fuck. No, no, no, no. Please tell me he didn't see it," I said as I looked at the Forks High baseball game schedule that had all my crazy notes on it. There was no way he didn't see it. I turned on the interior light to look at what I'd written. It didn't take me long to notice the red ink and scrawled handwriting.

_Fuck my life. Now he's going to think I'm a psycho stalker. Buck up girl and read what he wrote._

_**Alice- I'm not dating anyone, would love to take you out. Tomorrow night? #360-555-7644 –Jasper**_

I pulled out my phone and sent him a text.

**Tom sounds gr8. 7pm dont b l8. U drive ;) Alice**

**)O(**

**So what did you think? Let me know, leave a review!**

**Thanks for everyone that voted in The Glove Awards, I was voted Best Author!**

**My O/S Out of the Sea is nominated in The Single Shot Awards for Best Tragedy/Angst thesingleshotawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ I think voting starts 8/16.**

**Follow me on Twitter: wytchwmn75**

**til next time my lovelies...xo**


	12. 25 Hours

**This chapter is dedicated to my Twitter & A Different Forest support group. There's too many to name all of you but you know who you are. I'm not sure what I would've done if you weren't there to hold my hand, listen to my fears, and most of all make me laugh. I love you all so fucking much for getting me through the last two months & being by my side. You have no idea how much it has meant to me & all the thank you's in the world are not enough. **

**Sarah, I was never more happy to be "I told you so," then when you got to say it to me. I know you like to be right & I should've listened to you all along. ILY BB- XO**

**Thank you to my amazing friends and pre-readers: MyEdiction, irshqq79 & lisamichelle17. XO**

**Thanks to my beautiful beta's, who dared to vacation for two weeks each, rae1990 & itsange. XO**

**There's a longer A/N the end.**

**)O(**

**Chapter 11: 25 Hours**

Bella woke an hour earlier on Saturday morning than she needed to be. As she lay in bed, she thought about the past week and all that had happened between her and Edward. Monday had been enlightening, first with her boyfriend showing up at her school, then the toe curling orgasm he had given her with her unsuspecting mother downstairs. Truth be told, Renee probably had some idea but Bella chose to live in denial. They didn't get to see each other again until their date on Friday night but had spent their time apart texting or talking on the phone.

When he told her on Thursday night that he would be picking her up the next day at five-thirty and that they'd be having dinner before going out she thought nothing of it. When Bella got home from school she pulled out her gray t-shirt dress and her black Converse eighteen-hole sneakers. After a nice relaxing shower, she got ready for her second official date with Edward. The door bell rang promptly at five-thirty and she could hear her father greeting him. She grabbed her coat, the gray cap Jacob had bought her and ran downstairs before anything embarrassing could take place.

"Thanks for getting the door, Daddy. I'll be home later," Bella said, trying to rush Edward back out the door.

"Hold up, Bells. Where are you two off to tonight?" Chief Swan was now making an appearance.

"Dinner," Edward answered. "I promise to have her home by curfew, Chief."

"It's Charlie, and if you think that you'll be any later just give us a call."

"Yes sir, uh I mean Charlie."

"Is the inquisition over now? Can we go?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, smart ass, it's over. Have a good time," Charlie said.

The second the front door was shut, Bella pulled Edward to her. Knowing exactly what she wanted, his mouth descended on hers and she let out a sigh of longing. Four days was far too long to go without kissing him. His lips parted and she took the opportunity to slip her tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues met with urgency, each of them fighting for dominance. Edward grabbed her hips, his fingers biting into her flesh, and Bella moaned her approval when he drew her closer to his body. It was short lived though, he pulled back, putting a bit of distance between them.

"Hi, baby girl," he said, smiling at her.

"Hi beautiful."

"Bella, I'm a man, I can't be beautiful."

"Says you. But every girl in the Pacific Northwest would beg to differ."

"Well, it's too feminine sounding," he pouted.

"Please, you're still pulling for Thor."

"It'll happen eventually."

"You keep thinking that big guy."

"Big guy! I like it," Edward said as he took her hand and walked to his car.

"You would. So how was school?"

"Not bad. Had a calculus test that I aced. Got to listen to Jasper go on and on about Alice and her many attributes. Hey, did you know when she was five she played the avocado in her school play of Old MacDonald?"

"Um yeah, I was the squash."

"Squash? You seem more like a sweet pea to me."

"Oh, for fuck's sake Edward. That was pure cheese."

"And yet completely adorable?" he asked hopefully.

"Totes," she said as she kissed him on the nose before getting into the car.

"Oh god, please don't tell me you're gonna start saying that?" Edward asked as he started the car.

"I can't help it, the girls at school are all about it right now. Where are we going to dinner?"

"My house," he said apprehensively.

"I'm sorry, it sounded like you said your house."

"That's because I did."

"Edward, why didn't you tell me this before?" Bella asked.

"Why would it have mattered? Would you have left the piercings out?"

"No, but I would've dressed a little different! You're father has only ever seen me at the hospital."

"Does my father's opinion of you matter? I want my parents to meet my girlfriend. The real Bella."

"Your dad has met me, just in a controlled setting. I'm still me at the hospital."

"No, you're Bella who wants a college reference. I want him to see bad-ass Bella," Edward told her.

"This better not backfire."

"Well, my dad was hoping that you'd be a positive influence on me. Turns out he was right."

"Uh-uh, none of that. Don't think I don't realize that this clearly violates rule number one. Complete honesty," she said to him.

"You figured that out?"

"Of course I did dip shit, and you're going to get punished for it."

"Really? That sounds like it may be fun."

"If you call blue balls fun, sure," Bella said.

"You're a cruel mistress, Swan."

"And you're still a dip shit, Cullen."

"I know I should have told you sooner, but I honestly didn't want you to freak out."

"That's sweet that you took my feelings into consideration."

"Right? I am turning out to be an awesome boyfriend," Edward said seriously.

"You still broke a rule though. Payment must be rendered."

Edward said nothing else on this topic since they were pulling into his driveway. He already knew his dad's feelings about Bella, and he was positive his mother would love her. Breaking his own rule was a risk he was willing to take if it meant that she would be herself, not the slightly altered Bella from the hospital. There was no way his father would judge her on her appearance, after all it would mean he judged his son.

They had just made it through the front door when his mom descended on them.

"Oh, Edward there you are! I was getting worried."

Esme Cullen looked over her son's new girlfriend, and a frown spread across her face.

"Edward, she didn't know she was coming here for dinner, did she?" she asked.

He at least had the dignity too look ashamed.

"No, at least not until we were on our way here."

"I taught you better than that. Hello, Bella," she said as she held out her hand, "I'm Esme Cullen. It's a true pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. It's nice to meet you."

"I apologize for my son's lack of manners. And please, call me Esme dear."

"Okay, Esme. Did you need help with anything?" Bella asked.

"It would be great if you two could set the table," Esme said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"She's sweet," Bella said.

"Yeah. Listen, I really am sorry."

"I know you are. This is why we have a learning curve. C'mon, let's go set the table."

Just like at the hospital, they worked side by side in unison. Esme saw them from her perch at the kitchen island. As she chopped the vegetables, she watched the way they moved around one another, the looks they were giving one another and a smile spread across her face. Her youngest child, her baby boy, had finally found someone deserving of him. The way Bella looked at Edward was the same way she had looked at Carlisle when they first met, and still did.

Bella felt Esme's eyes on them as they made the table presentable. She could only hope that she had his mother's approval. When she and Edward were finished, she looked into the kitchen and Esme gave her a warm smile, asking what she'd like to drink.. She relaxed a little, now just waiting for Dr. Cullen to come home.

"So, Bella, Carlisle tells me that you are the best volunteer that the hospital has," Esme said as she handed Bella the iced tea she'd requested.

"I don't know about that, but I do enjoy my time there."

"I also hear from my son that you go to The Volturi Academy?"

"Yes, I've been going there since middle school," she answered.

"That's wonderful. We were hoping that Edward would choose to go there but he said a public education is just as good."

"Hey, I'm in all advanced placement classes!" Edward told them.

"We know sweetheart," his mother said.

They heard the front door open and close, followed by Dr. Cullen's voice.

"Es! I'm home," he called out.

"We're in the kitchen," she called back.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen was more than happy when he heard that his son, Edward, would be bringing Bella Swan over to their house for dinner. Ecstatic would be a more appropriate word. He knew Bella to be responsible, hard working and dedicated. These were all attributes he hoped would rub off on his son. In the weeks since Edward had started his community service he had noticed a difference in his son. This could only be explained by the presence of Bella in his life. So the shock on his face when he saw the girl standing next to his wife was understandable.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Hi Dr. Cullen," she said.

"Hi."

"Dad?" Edward asked.

"What?"

"You're staring," he answered.

"Oh, sorry. Bella, I apologize. I wasn't expecting…," Dr. Cullen trailed off.

"The holes in my face?" she asked, as she shot Edward a contemptuous look.

"Well, frankly, yes. It was just a surprise is all," he said as he went to kiss his wife hello.

"Bella, Mrs. Cope tells me that we received a lovely letter today from a Margaret Ben who praised you thoroughly. She'll be showing it to you tomorrow."

Dr. Cullen recovered quickly from seeing the Bella that he thought was shy and sweet to the Bella that he would not want to meet in a dark alley. Though he had to admit, somehow this look suited her, and she seemed more comfortable.

"Isn't that the woman you introduced me to my first day?" Edward asked.

"Yes, it is. She's one of my favorite patients," Bella said.

"She had nothing but nice things to say about you. A copy of the letter will go in your file. Then when I do your letter of recommendation for school, I can send it along."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. I truly appreciate it," Bella said.

"You're welcome dear, but you did all the work, you deserve the reward."

After that, they enjoyed a delicious homemade dinner and conversation flowed steadily. Dr. Cullen reconciled the two Bella's, and he was impressed as ever with the effect that she had on his son. He congratulated himself on being right, yet again. Once the meal was over and Bella insisted on helping Esme clean up, they were off for their date.

"Your mom is really nice," Bella commented as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Yeah, I could tell she liked you."

"Your dad was a little surprised. No shocker there."

"Bella, I'm sorry that I sprung it on you like that but I knew that you'd just end up stressing out over it. The sarcasm didn't go unnoticed by the way."

"It was intended to. Lucky for you, I'm in a forgiving mood," she said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Look at my girlfriend being all sweet and girly."

"I believe we established that _you_ are the girl here. So where are you taking me this time? A gun show? Star Trek convention?"

"Please, do not tell me that you're a Trekkie. I may have to rethink this," he said jokingly as he drove toward Port Angeles.

"Is that going to be rule five? No Star Trek?"

"Nah, the rules are for more important things."

"Like no sneak attacks?" she asked.

"Hey! You said you forgave me."

"Yep, but I didn't say I forgot."

"Smart ass."

"You know it, pumpkin," Bella said.

"Ugh, please no pumpkin? Shouldn't I get a veto somewhere?"

"And you'd use it for pumpkin? Are you sure? Because I could come up with worse."

"Good point. I figured since we have to work tomorrow, we'd keep tonight a little low key, if that's okay with you?"

"That sounds good. Especially after a long week. I swear if I make through this year, I'm taking it easy for senior year."

"It's tough being a genius isn't it?" he asked.

"I'm not a genius. I've never had my I.Q. tested but I figured if I get all the difficult stuff done now, get an early acceptance into college, then I can coast. Actually it _is _a brilliant plan."

"How do you get through doors with such an inflated ego, Swan?"

"I manage. You're just jealous because you didn't think of it first."

"I'm jealous that school takes up time I could be spending with you," he said.

"Oh, more cheese? What are we in Wisconsin? Seriously, pookie, where do you come up with this shit?"

"Pookie? Fuck, you weren't kidding, you could do worse. And this is all part of my charm. Don't you think it's charming?"

"Maybe. A little. Damn you and you're dazzling goodness."

They had arrived at their destination and he pulled into a parking spot. He turned off the car, unsnapped his seat belt and turned toward his girlfriend. Edward never thought that he'd want a girlfriend let alone have one but there was something about Bella that drew him in from the beginning. She was everything he never knew he wanted.

"I dazzle you? That's good to know," he said as he unsnapped her belt.

Before she had a chance to react, his mouth was on hers. She parted her lips to grant his warm tongue entrance and was surprised when she didn't feel it immediately. Instead he left open-mouthed kisses and would alternate between sucking on her top lip and plump lower one. Edward loved the way her mouth felt against his, soft, velvety and pliant against his own. He never cared for kissing much with other girls he'd been with. It was the main event he was always more focused on. However, with Bella, he _wanted_ to kiss her, especially when she got snarky. Somehow, he knew that he would be enjoying silencing the snark and may even encourage it if meant he got to kiss her more.

_Fuck, I really am the girl,_ he thought.

While he had his epiphany, Bella had slipped her tongue past his defenses and was coaxing his own out to play. He let her lead, setting her own pace and reveled in the taste that was pure Bella. She was turned in her seat, leaning over the console, and for a second he entertained the idea of dragging her onto his lap but knew that wouldn't be a smart move. They had gotten carried away at her house on Monday and although it was amazing to be able to touch her like that, he also didn't want her father to catch them and possibly murder him. He was, after all, the Chief of Police and Edward was positive that hippie or not he knew how to make a body disappear.

Reluctantly, he broke the kiss, but not before giving her one more light peck on the cheek. He wordlessly got out of the car and walked around to her side. Once she was out, they began to walk out of the garage and onto the busy city street. They held hands, fingers entwined, each lost in their own thoughts when Edward stopped in front of the museum and began to walk up the steps.

"A museum?" she asked.

"An exhibit," he answered.

Bella looked up at the building and saw the huge banner displaying the different exhibits that were going on at the museum. She knew exactly which one it was the moment she saw it.

"The Bodies Exhibit? Isn't that the one where all the skin is off the bodies and you can see the muscles and stuff?"

"Yeah," he answered nervously, now afraid she wouldn't like it.

"Cool. Our biology teacher had seen it when she was in New York last summer and she said it's amazing."

She saw the look of relief pass over his face.

"You didn't think I'd like it?"

"No, I thought you would until you asked me about it. Then I had a moment of panic."

"Trust your gut, Edward. Besides, if it wasn't my thing but you really wanted to see it then I would see it with you."

Two hours later, they had seen everything in the exhibit that they could and decided to head home. They were about five miles away when Bella asked him if it'd be okay if he didn't take her straight home and instead find somewhere for them to be "alone". Edward's jeans tightened at the mere thought of having a make out session in his car. There was a dead end street where a new housing development had begun to go up and he knew that it would be deserted. He parked and turned the car off, leaving just the radio on.

"Did you want to talk?" he asked, giving her the panty melting smile and inching closer to her.

"No," she answered, freeing herself from the seat belt and climbing into his lap.

"You're very forward, Swan."

"Shut up and kiss me, Cullen."

He really did love her snarky mouth. This time his tongue surged into her awaiting mouth and he caressed hers in a frenzied need. She met his tongue stroke for stroke and buried her hands in his hair to keep a firm hold on him. Edward positioned her so that she was now straddling him, her dress riding up high on her thighs. He grabbed her hips and held her down on his throbbing erection as he ground into her. Bella moaned and moved on top of him, feeling the friction right where she needed it.

"Is this what you wanted, baby girl?" he asked, as he nibbled on her ear.

"Yes," she gasped, "this is exactly what I wanted."

"God damn, you look so beautiful like this. I want to watch you come again."

Edward raised the bottom of her dress so it was bunched up over her thighs. If it was even possible he got harder at seeing her little red thong. He pushed the offending scrap of fabric out of his way and began to stroke her wet sex.

"Edward, fuck…good, so good," she babbled as his fingers explored her.

She moved against his hands trying to get him to go faster but he was enjoying the slow seduction. Even when she whimpered and said please he kept his ministrations at an even pace. Bella was getting frustrated and decided that two definitely could play this game. Lowering her right hand, first running it over his chest before settling on the bulge in his pants. She gave a squeeze and was rewarded with him bucking his hips into her eager hand. His jeans were then deftly unbuttoned, the zipper down and she was snaking her way into his boxers. Edward managed to lift them both enough so that he could work his jeans further down, giving her room to touch him.

There was no stopping the moan that escaped his lips when her soft hands met his hard on for the first time. Not one to shy away, Bella grabbed him at the base and looked him in the eyes as she pumped his cock. It was now Edward's turn to babble incoherently.

"So hot," he managed to say when she took her own fingers and coated them in her juices, then used them when she began to stroke him again. Edward moaned at this, thinking he'd never seen anything so hot before, and almost came right then and there when she touched him again.

Bella was now just as determined to get her boyfriend off. The look of pure rapture on his face as she worked him over was beautiful, and she couldn't wait to see what he looked like when he came. Edward was finally was touching her the way she wanted him to - fast and hard. His fingers entered her and she lost her rhythm with him when he curled his fingers inside her. She whimpered into his mouth as they began to kiss again, both getting back to the task at hand.

The air in the Volvo was charged and the windows were covered in condensation. The only sounds were their heavy breathing and the moans and whimpers brought forth from the pleasure they were giving each other. Edward's cock was heavy and swollen in her hand as she got him closer and closer to his orgasm. Both of them were on the edge when Bella adjusted herself so that her pussy was within inches of him. From this angle it looked as if he was truly inside her and, as he teased her clit, she cried out his name as she came.

Edward became impatient that she had stopped jerking him off so he covered her hand with his and began again. Bella realized what he was doing and shooed his hand away, she wanted to be the one to make him come. As she stroked, she kissed him and when he slipped his tongue into her mouth she began to suck on it mimicking the motion of her hand on his erection. That was all it took, his hips began to gyrate wildly and she broke the kiss.

"Come for me, Edward," she said, as he exploded in her hand.

**)O(**

As Bella relived the car tryst in her bed, across town Edward was beginning to wake up. He too thought about their night and his morning wood was getting uncomfortable. Deciding it was as good a time as any to get out of bed, he went into his bathroom to shower. With the warm water beating down on him, he thought of his girl and the earth shattering hand job she had given him. There was no way he could show up at the hospital in the state he was in, so he rubbed one out before finishing washing up.

He was excited to see Bella but a little nervous about how she was going to act towards him in the work setting. She made it quite clear how important working at the hospital was to her and he would not jeopardize it for her. Edward would just wait and let her take the lead. Maybe if he was really lucky, he'd be able to get her in the stairwell again.

**)O(**

**So did you like it? I hope so, please review!**

**I know it's been awhile & I thank you all for being so patient. Some of you know that I had to have a breast biopsy & was kind of put out of creative commission for awhile as I was consumed by the what if's? But I'm ok now & I'm back to writing. I appreciate all the support that I've received from my RRAL's, you know that I love you all.**

**I haven't rec'd in awhile but here are some stories that I'm really excited about:**

**Chemical Reaction by laudaphine http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6240801/1/**

**Who Says You Can't Have It All by phoenixfan1 http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6202913/1/**

**Room 15 by coldplaywhore http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6147296/1/**

**October is National Breast Cancer Awareness Month. My friend, coldplaywhore, is doing a walk to raise money for Breast Cancer Research. Go to her blog: coldplaywhore(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ to find out how you can help. This is really important and anyone that knows me knows how much I support this cause.**

**Follow me on Twitter: (at)wytchwmn75**

**until next time my lovelies...xo**


	13. 25 Hours Part Two

**A/N: Thank you to every single one of my RRAL's for all the love you've shown me. I'm sorry I haven't been able to respond to all the reviews, I got backed up but please know that I read and treasure every one. XO**

**Thanks to my pre-readers: MyEdiction, lisamichelle17 and irshqq79, I appreciate all the input. XO**

**Thanks to my amazing beta's itsange & rae1990. Love you both! XO**

**Check out the So You Think You Can Write Blog for the review and interview of 100 Hours http:/sytycw(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**Chapter 12: 25 Hours Part Two**

Bella pulled into the hospital parking lot right after Edward. She parked next to his car where he'd been waiting for her when she finally emerged.

"Hey, Cullen," Bella said as she approached him.

"Morning, Swan," he returned and bent down to kiss her when she stopped in from of him.

"Now it is. How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Very well, thank you. And you?"

"Okay."

"Just okay?" he asked, worried about her.

"Yeah, I just wanted it to be morning already, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah I do," Edward said and took hold of her hand, walking towards the hospital.

He was relieved to know that she wasn't going to treat him like there was nothing going on between them. Edward wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle that after the week they had. There was no way he could switch gears like that. Especially since every part of him told him to get closer to her. Everyone would think he was some creepy stalker if he hung all over her and she acted indifferent.

"Look," she said as they reached the revolving doors, "we probably should have had this conversation last night, but we were distracted."

"Distracted?" he asked, trying to joke so she didn't sense his fear.

"Okay, occupied then."

"Occupied?" he echoed back.

"Edward, be serious for like, one second."

When he nodded his head she continued.

"I've explained how important this is to me. As your girlfriend, I expect you to respect that. Obviously, everyone is going to find out that we're together, that's fine, and I'm not hiding."

"That's good to hear, but could you get to the point?" he asked, shifting from foot to foot.

It was then that Bella realized he was nervous. She could only imagine what was running through that head of his and felt a little bad for dragging it out.

"No PDA's. We can't be caught making out in any stairwells."

"Damn, I was kind of hoping…"

"Well don't. Neither one of us can afford to fuck this up. God only knows what will happen to you if the judge finds out you messed up after your father told him you wouldn't. And I'm too close to lose that letter. Okay?"

"Yeah, I get it, you're right. Besides, I can't stop myself when I start kissing you," he said, leaning in again but she pulled away.

"Starts now, pumpkin."

"Damn woman, you always know how to ruin the mood," he said jokingly.

"C'mon Casanova, let's get this day over with," she said as they finally entered the hospital.

Five hours later, they were finished and headed back to their cars. They worked even better together now that they didn't have all that tension between them. There was one hiccup in an otherwise mundane day. Edward had gone to deliver flowers to all the new mothers in the Labor and Delivery unit. Bella was sitting at the desk but could see when he got out of the elevators. Sophie had come out from virtually nowhere and began talking to him. Bella was okay with this until the little slut touched his arm. She saw red and was about to get up and teach Sophie a lesson, but Edward said something to her and when she turned and saw the look on Bella's face she went pale and practically flew down the hall. Crisis averted.

"What did she say? What did you tell her?" she demanded to know when he reached the desk.

"Chill out Rocky," he said, sitting next to her and taking her hand.

"Edward, tell me."

"She mentioned something about being free tonight if I wanted to get together."

"That little bi…," she started before he cut her off.

"I told her very nicely that I didn't think my girlfriend would appreciate that. She said she didn't think I had a girlfriend. That's when I said that you were my girlfriend but if she wanted I'd ask you if you were interested in a threesome."

"Cullen! You're such an ass."

"But I'm your ass," he said sweetly.

"Yes, that you are."

So, Sophie's life was spared once again as Bella and Edward went their separate ways until he came to pick her and Alice up for the party later that night.

**)O(**

"Holy shit, B. Edward is going to cream when he sees you," Alice declared.

"You think?" she asked.

"If he doesn't, he's broken, or gay. But Jake would've picked up on that."

Bella was wearing a black, almost see through dress that dipped low in the front. The red bra she was wearing stopped it from being completely obscene, but the black leather thigh boots screamed "fuck me."

"Which reminds me, I need to call him to see if they're coming to the party," Bella said as she hit Jacob's speed dial number.

"_Hey doll. What's up?"_

"Calling to see if you guys are going to the party tonight?"

"_Yep, we'll definitely be there."_

"Okay, I'll see you there. Love you."

"_Love you too."_

They hung up just as the girls heard a car pull into the driveway. Bella threw on her coat, and ushered Alice out of the room.

"Evening, gentlemen," they heard Charlie say as he opened the door. Bella would swear he secretly got a kick out of this part.

"Hey Charlie," Edward said as they shook hands.

Jasper looked like a deer caught in headlights. Somehow, he had managed to forget that Bella's father was the Chief of fricking Police and he wondered how his friend managed to get in his good graces.

"Mr. Whitlock," Charlie was saying just as the girls made it into the living room. "I understand you're dating Alice."

"Uh, sir? Yes, I am. Dating Alice. Sir."

"Mmmhmmm, and do you treat her well?"

"Yes, sir, I believe I do," he answered.

"Alice?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Charlie, he treats me well," Alice answered.

"Good. Now Jasper, Alice is like my daughter. I love her like a daughter, I treat her like a daughter, I _protect_ her like a daughter. We understanding each other?"

"Umm, yes sir, I understand,' Jasper croaked.

"Perfect. Now you kids go have fun. Tell Angela I said happy birthday."

"Bye Daddy," Bella said as they went out the door.

Poor Jasper didn't speak until they pulled away.

"Bella? Your dad is fucking scarier as a father than as the Chief," he said to her.

"He's not so bad once you get used to it," Edward assured him.

"Dude, you went through that and you still want to date her?"

"Hey fucker, watch it. She's my girlfriend," Edward defended Bella as Alice punched her boyfriend in the side.

"Ouch. Sorry, no offense Bella. He's just wicked intense."

"Only when it comes to B and her friends," Alice said as she began to rub his side. He flinched and pulled away.

"What the hell, Jas?" she asked, confused at his behavior.

"The Chief."

"Holy shit, you're kidding me. So what, you're never gonna touch me again?" she asked while trying to hold back her laughter.

"Jas, man, its okay. I went through the same thing," Edward told his friend.

Bella was about to question him but they arrived at Ben's house. They could tell from the music that the party was in full swing already. Alice was first to the door and walked right in, not bothering to ring the bell. After all they were Angela's best friends, there were privileges. Bella and Alice went up stairs to put their coats in Ben's room and gave themselves one last look over before joining the party.

It didn't take long to find the guys, they were in the kitchen at the keg with Ben and Angela.

"My girls are here!" a buzzed Angela announced before rushing at them and throwing her arms around them.

Bella and Alice wished her a happy birthday, hugging her back. When the girls were finished, that was when Edward got his first look at Bella.

_Fucking hell,_ he thought as he felt his jeans get uncomfortably tight.

Bella saw the way that he was looking at her and knew he was neither broken nor gay. Not that she didn't already know this. She walked over to the keg and sidled up to her boyfriend.

"Hi," she said, leaning her body lightly into his.

Edward turned his back to everyone so that Bella was obstructed from their view.

"You are insanely hot, Bella."

"Thanks, Edward. I'm glad that you approve."

"Are you? Did you wear this just for me?" he asked. fingering the delicate fabric covering her arm.

Bella was flustered. The proximity of Edward's body to hers combined with the huskiness of his voice was sending her into sensory overload. And when he began to touch her dress, she almost jumped him right then and there.

"Yes, I did. I was hoping that you'd like it."

"I do. I like it very much, baby girl," he said against her ear.

She let out a shaky breath, and grabbed a handful of his shirt. The air between them became charged, Edward kissed her cheek before pulling back.

"We're in a house full of people, Bella."

"Fuck them, kiss me," she pouted. He gave her a kiss on the lips and turned back around.

Their friends were still standing at the keg, along with a few more people and they were staring at Bella and Edward.

"What?" Edward asked them.

"Nothing, you two should get a room," Jasper joked.

"Bella, you look fucking hot," one of the partygoers had the balls to say.

Bella heard the low growl that emanated from her boyfriend's chest and was a little disgusted at herself for enjoying his jealousy. But not too disgusted that she didn't want to see it again.

"Thanks, Mike. Have you met my boyfriend, Edward?" she asked, indicating Edward who was standing right next to her.

"Oh, uh no. I haven't. You and Peter are done?" he had the stupidity to ask.

Bella felt Edward stiffen next to her and was cursing Mike Newton in her head. She was kind of hoping that they'd be able to avoid any talk of Peter.

"It's nice to meet you, Mike," Edward said holding out his hand, a fake smile plastered to his face.

The wince that Mike made when Edward gripped his hand did not go unnoticed by anyone.

"Good to meet you too, Edward," Mike said trying to pull his hand away.

"Edward, did you get a drink for me?" Bella asked hoping to distract him enough to let go of Mike's hand.

"Yeah, let me get it," Edward said, finally letting go.

He walked over to Jasper and retrieved Bella's drink. It was no surprise that Mike practically ran out of the room. Everyone decided it was time to mingle after that scene and they began to walk around the house. Bella and Alice introduced their boyfriends to their classmates and both took notice of the stares from the girls.

It looked like Bella was going to have to put her mark on Edward. She did not trust most of these girls farther than she could throw any one of them. She heard Jace Everett's "Bad Things" start playing and brought him over to where everyone was dancing. He placed his hands on her hips and drew her into him. They began to move to the beat, in complete sync as if they had been doing this forever.

Bella weaved her hands into his hair and pulled his face closer.

"Thanks for not breaking Mike's hand."

"I'm not gonna lie, I wanted to," he said, letting his hands roam over her ass and giving it a firm squeeze.

"He's harmless, actually he's a really nice guy usually. You know what happens to some people when they drink too much."

"Bella? Why are we talking about another guy right now?" he asked, grinding his hips into her. She felt how hard he was becoming and let out a moan when his hand dipped under her dress, caressing her thigh.

"No clue," she answered before leaving a trail of kisses on his neck.

They danced like this for the rest of the song, little kisses, soft touches and whispered words. When the song ended, Edward gave her a proper kiss. He bent her back a little and captured her lips. The move surprised her and she was let out an "oh!" Edward took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, coaxing hers to play. They could have been kissing for seconds or hours, neither knew and neither cared - until Alice pulled Bella away to go to the bathroom. When they returned, Edward and Jasper were in a deep discussion with Eric Yorkie, when she felt arms wrap around her from behind.

"Bells, you look so sexy. Wanna go upstairs for old times sake?" Peter asked.

She squirmed in his arms, trying to dislodge herself before Edward could witness this.

"Peter, you dumb ass, let me go."

"C'mon, don't you miss me even a little?" he asked.

There was no time for an answer, Bella somehow landed in Jasper's arms and Peter was on the ground with a very angry Edward standing over him.

"Keep your fucking hands off _my_ girl," he warned Peter.

Peter got up and was about to lunge for Edward when Bella put herself in between them.

"Peter, don't you dare," she said holding her arm out to stop him.

"Bella, who the fuck is this?" Peter asked.

Edward was about to tell him exactly who the fuck he was but Bella stopped him.

"He's my boyfriend, dip shit. Remember? I told you about him."

"Your boyfriend? Bella, I didn't believe you then and I still don't. You're the one that told me you don't 'do' boyfriends, remember?" he said, throwing her words back at her.

"Peter, I'm about to let Edward at you so you may want to rethink how you're talking to me. Where's Charlotte?"

"Away with her parents for the weekend," he told her.

Bella was disgusted that Peter thought that she would have sex with him while Charlotte was away. Even if Edward hadn't been in the picture, which thankfully he was, she would never do that. She stepped to Edward's side, deciding that whatever happened to Peter, he deserved.

"Listen here motherfucker," Edward said getting right up in Peter's face, "you stay far away from Bella and if I so much as _think_ that you're stepping out of line, I will find you."

That was all the warning Edward was giving. He wasn't going to threaten what he would do to him, it was better for Peter to squirm thinking about what could happen.

"Whatever asshole," Peter said to Edward, "Bella and I have a history. A very satisfying history if you know what I mean. Did you know when she moans…"

Edward's fist connected with Peter's face this time. There was a rewarding cracking noise and Peter howled in pain. Edward had hit him square on the jaw, and he couldn't be happier. Even the throbbing in his hand could not deter the elation he felt at protecting Bella.

"One more word out of you," Edward said to Peter, "and they'll be scraping you off the sidewalk. Now get your ass up, apologize to your _friends_ for almost ruining their party and leave."

Peter did as he was told, he was cocky but he wasn't stupid. He knew that Edward would make good on his promise. So he got himself up, apologized to Angela, Ben and even Bella, then left the party.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I feel great," he said before turning to Ben and apologizing for hitting Peter.

"Don't you dare apologize Edward. I would've kicked your ass if you didn't hit him," Angela said, "you can consider it my birthday present."

"Thanks, and happy birthday," Edward told her before turning to Bella.

He held out his hand and she took it, they walked silently out of the room and then up the stairs. From there, Bella led him down the hall to where she knew was the guest bedroom. Neither said a word until they were behind closed doors, standing toe to toe.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"No, of course not. That was…"

"Barbaric? Asinine? Juvenile?"

"I was gonna say hot," she admitted, as she began to run her hands over his chest.

"Hot? Really?"

If it wasn't for the fact that she was practically mauling him at this point, he would seriously doubt her words. As it was, she was touching him everywhere she could, and his dick twitched when she dragged her nails lightly down his chest.

"Hell yeah, having you defend me was so…primal. I mean, I can totally stick up for myself but watching you was…yeah…hot."

Edward rolled his eyes, he knew that she could defend herself and probably him too. However, he wasn't about to get into that. He wanted nothing more than to feel Bella right now. Edward walked her backwards until she hit the wall, it was his turn. His hands started at her bare thighs, running up her dress. He stayed away from where he truly wanted to be, preferring to tease her instead.

"Edward, please touch me," she begged.

"I am baby girl, see?" he asked, now moving his hand so they cupped her breasts.

Bella let out a moan at the contact and thrust her chest out at him, silently asking for more. Edward pinched her nipples, turning them into hardened nubs before he pushed the material of the dress away. All that stood between him and her bare flesh was her red bra. He bent his head toward her and she opened her mouth, awaiting his kiss. She was surprised when she felt his mouth on her breast. Edward was kissing, licking and biting her soft flesh causing her to let out a loud groan. When he pushed her bra down, revealing her fully, he did not hesitate to take a nipple into his mouth.

"Holy fucking shit, so good," she said.

While Edward sucked the tight bud, his hand massaged her other breast. He loved how soft her skin was, and that no matter where he touched her she would sigh in pleasure. Bella hitched her leg up over his hip, and he was reminded of their time in the stairwell. He held her leg, opening her a little more before grinding his hips into her pussy. She said his name out loud and this only spurred him on. Things were quickly escalating, and if he didn't reign it in he would take her here, at a party, in someone else's room. It was wrong. This was not the way he wanted to be with Bella.

"Bella," he said, trying to pry them apart but not having much luck.

"Baby girl, please. We have to stop."

It was like he threw ice cold water on her. She went limp and looked at him with confused eyes.

"Trust me, I want to. You can feel how much I want to. This isn't right, the place, the time, the reason."

"You're right. I'm sorry, I just got so caught up," she said.

"Don't apologize, ever. Not for that. Never for that."

"I'm just not used to this. The one person I should be giving myself to, I'm not," she whispered.

His heart broke a little when he heard this. It was the first time she had ever shown any vulnerability, and he knew what it cost her to do so. Edward lifted her face so that he could see her properly and was surprised when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Baby girl, it's okay. Really. We decided together to wait and it's the right decision. I don't ever want you to think that you're just some fuck to me and the only way to do that is to wait. We'll know when its time."

"You're so sweet. It's not just that, I thought at the very least Peter and I were friends. The way he talked about me was horrible. And that he would cheat on Charlotte like that! I guess I didn't really know him."

"I'd go find him and kick his ass again for making you cry and for making you feel this way but I'd rather be here for you. I can promise you that he will never hurt you again."

He righted her clothes and they kissed before going back downstairs. Bella was happy to see that Jacob and Sam had arrived.

"Jake!" she said, and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Hey doll. You okay? I heard what happened."

She was still hugging him and Jacob knew that something was wrong with his friend.

"Bella? Did Cullen…"

Bella cut him off immediately.

"Completely defend me? Yes. Prove he's an amazing person? Yup. Comfort me? Absolutely."

Jacob looked over at Edward who was greeting Sam and smiled at him. Knowing that Bella was in good hands was an immense relief to him.

"Hey,, Jacob," Edward said.

"Edward," Jacob said and then gave him a hug. "Thank you so much."

"For what?" Edward asked, surprised by the emotion in Jake's voice.

"Taking care of my girl."

"I think you're confused, Bella's _my_ girl. You have Sam."

"You know what I mean. It's good to know that you're there when I'm not."

"Jake, I'd never let anyone hurt her. That includes you and me," Edward told him.

"Okay you two, enough. I get it. You're my white knights. Sam, c'mere and give me some sugar," Bella said.

Sam gave her a hug and kiss, whispering that he was glad she was okay.

"Sam, how the hell do we put up with them?" she asked.

"I don't know honey, maybe we should leave them and run off together?"

"How about we go dance instead?"

"Lead the way," Sam answered.

While they danced, Edward told Jacob what had happened with Peter. He didn't tell him everything that went on in the bedroom with Bella, but he assured her friend that she was okay now. They watched Sam and Bella having fun and decided to join them. The rest of the night went by much the same, dancing, talking and laughing.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Edward told her as he drove her home.

"Me too. But I'm still embarrassed by what happened."

"Bella, please, none of that was your fault. I don't want him to ruin the little bit that's left of our night. We can talk about it tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay. You really are very sweet, Edward Cullen."

"Don't let that get out, baby girl," he said, pulling into her driveway.

They walked wordlessly to her front door, holding hands, both just happy to be with the other. When they were standing on her porch, she reached up to him and kissed him, letting all her feelings for him pour out.

"I'll keep your secret, Thor," she said before going inside.

**)O(**

**So what did you think? Like, love, hate? Review and let me know.**

**I think some people are afraid that things are going to get to fluffy or are waiting for "the other to drop." Its not gonna happen. There may be parts when they're mushy but the snark will remain.**

**I'm going to be participating in the Fandom for Preemies. Visit the blog: fandomforpreemies(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ for details.**

**Also I'm doing a round robin story called The Load (theficload(dot)blogspot(dot)com/) Mrs_TheKing, Laudaphine, KiyaRaven, coolbreeeze, M_loves_lemons, hunterhunting are just a few of the awesome authors participating. My chapter goes live Monday and it can pnly be found on the blog.**

**Check out the blog: 100-hours(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**Follow me on Twitter: (at)wytchwmn75**

**til next time my lovelies...xo**


	14. 30 Hours

**A/N: All my love to the RRAL's, I couldn't do this without your support! XO**

**Thanks to my pre-readers, the lovely MyEdiction, lisamichelle17, and irshqq79. XO**

**Thanks to my beautiful beta's, rae1990 & itsange. XO**

**This chapter is dedicated to the awesome ladies I WC'd with all day last Saturday. I wrote the whole chapter in three hours and made some great new friends. XO**

**Everyone kept asking "when is the other shoe gonna drop?" It never was going to, but no one would believe me. So I decided to give them what they wanted. To me this is a more emotional chapter and one where they really grow. **

**100 Hours Chapter 13: 30 Hours**

**)O(**

They were lying on Edward's bed the next day watching the Sunday afternoon movie and trying to get some studying done. He had tried all day to get her to call him Thor again but she refused. She told him it was for special times and he finally accepted that.

"What's going on up in that big brain, baby girl?" he asked when he realized she had been quiet for some time.

"I was just thinking about last night."

"What about it? How your big, strong man defended your honor?" he joked.

"Well, yeah, that, and how mean Peter was. I know I probably shouldn't bring it up, especially with you ,but I'm so mad at him."

"You should be, he's an asshole. And you can always talk to me, about anything," he assured her.

"I felt cheap, and I can't believe he would do that to Charlotte. She really is a sweet girl, boring, but sweet," she said.

"You're not cheap; I for one have spent a lot of money so far on your enjoyment."

"Cullen, you're such an ass," she said but laughed nonetheless.

"Truer words, Swan. What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Just listen and be here for me."

"Seriously, who are you and what have you done with my kick-ass girlfriend?" he asked teasingly.

"I'm moody today, deal with it."

"You have PMS!" he accused, jumping up from the bed. "Gross, get away from me! I don't wanna catch it."

He was trying to cheer her up and it was working, she threw a pillow at him, nailing him right in the face. Then he asked if she needed chocolate or a Midol and she really started laughing.

"How do you even know what Midol is?" she asked.

"I watch T.V.," was his answer.

They settled back down, this time he had his arms wrapped around her, spooning her, silently telling her that he was there for her. She loved how safe he made her feel and let out a contented sigh. Watching him hit Peter at the party had brought up so many different feelings inside her, some of which she did not want to examine further. The one she was most surprised about though was how much it made her want him more, if that was possible. As she though about it, her body became heated, she could feel herself getting wet and she pushed her ass back against him.

"Bella," he whispered, rubbing himself against her.

Wordlessly, he palmed her breast, pinching her nipple through the thin material of her shirt. Her hips were now moving in tandem to his but she needed the friction of his hard cock. Bella turned in his arms and wasn't surprised to see the hunger in his eyes. They began to kiss, their tongues exploring each others mouths before falling into a comfortable rhythm. She threw her leg over his hip, allowing him to get as close as possible to her.

Bella took control, taking his shirt off, touching him everywhere. She rocked her hips into his, feeling how much he wanted her and she felt herself getting wetter. He held her ass tightly, grinding into her in a frenzy of need. Taking off her own shirt and bra, she worked on his jeans next. Rolling over so that she was now on top, she was kissing his chest, making her way down to his jeans. When she came to his happy trail, her tongue swept along it, tasting the salty skin.

Edward was breathing heavy, his hands in her hair as she teased him. Her hands were at the waist of his jeans and she looked up at him, asking for permission. When he nodded, she practically ripped his jeans off. He was left in his boxers and she drank in the sight of him before her. His legs were muscular and she massaged his thighs, feeling the sinewy muscles beneath her hands. Without asking this time, she pulled his boxers off, freeing his erection. As it stood proudly, demanding her attention, Bella's mouth watered. She bit her bottom lip as she examined it, he was a good size, not the biggest she had ever seen but it was Edward, so it didn't matter.

She licked her thumb and began to swirl it over his head. Edward let out a moan and the tip of his cock began to seep with pre-cum. Bella grasped his shaft, gently stroking back and forth before going the base. She leaned down and took him as far as she could into her mouth then came back up to the head. When she sucked him, his hips jerked forwards, forcing her to take more of him.

His hands were still fisted in her hair and he pulled harder, needing her to go faster. She relaxed, letting him take over as he maneuvered her head to the pace he wanted. Bella was holding his hips, keeping herself steady as he fucked her mouth. She relished the sounds that were coming from him, proud that it was her that was doing this to him.

When he hit the back of her throat she almost gagged but recovered quickly. It was a good thing because shortly after, streams of his cum were shooting down her throat. He continued to pulse. as he finished, his body became limp, relaxing into a satiated state. Bella made sure he was clean before joining him again at the top of the bed.

"That was unfuckingbelievable, baby girl."

"Yeah? I enjoyed myself."

"Did you now? That's good to know."

"I just needed to have you inside me," she said.

"Fuck, you're gonna make me hard again. I want to be inside you so damn bad, it's all I can think about."

"You're a guy, of course it's all you can think about," she joked.

"Obviously _you_ think about it."

"Every damn day, baby. I know we said we'd wait and I really am okay with that but like I said, I needed you."

"Don't ever apologize, haven't I said that before? You needing me isn't a weakness you know. Whether it's the emotional shit or the physical. And if this is what you're like when you're… uh… going through that time, I'm all for it."

"Fuck, Cullen. First of all, it's called a period,. Second, I don't have it yet and third, yes I am extremely horny during that time," she told him.

"Wait, you don't have it?"

"No."

"So what the fuck are we doing talking? I should be returning the favor."

"Damn straight you should be. Now get on your knees."

Edward sat up and Bella laid on her back. He took her jeans off and was rewarded with a pair of pink lace underwear.

_Who would've thought she wears pink?_ He wondered.

He touched her through her panties, feeling how wet she was for him. He hooked his fingers through the waistband and pulled them down slowly, letting her feel the fabric glide over her skin. Bella broke out in goose bumps, her skin tingling from the sensations. Once they were off, it was his turn for control. Bending her knees, he spread her legs apart, exposing her dripping sex.

Edward dove right in, flattening his tongue and licking up her wet slit before running the tip of his tongue back down. This was the first time that it ever felt intimate to have a guy go down on her. It made it all the more better and she began to squirm under his ministrations. He began to suck on her clit and her hips surged forward as if possessed. She was so worked up she thought she was going to burst any minute. While he lavished her clit, he entered her with his long finger. Bella shivered at the dual sensations and he added another, pumping in and out of her with his capable fingers. He could feel her walls clenching and knew she must be close. When he pulled his fingers out, she whimpered in protest until she felt his warm tongue replace them.

His mouth was covered in her heat and he loved the taste. She could feel when he swallowed and it created a tightening in her stomach that she hadn't previously felt. It was like he was worshiping her and didn't want to miss a single drop. With one more lick up her slit, he slid three fingers inside her this time, with his thumb playing with her tight nub. He moved up the bed while he continued to pleasure her. When they were face to face, he just watched her.

Bella's face was flushed, her eyes wide and dark with need. She was panting and biting her lip, trying not to call out. They just laid there looking into each other's eyes as he brought her to the edge, her hips riding his hand the way she wanted to ride his cock. With one flick of his thumb against her clit, she came undone. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, and she basked in the feeling. Once she had stilled, he removed his fingers, licking them clean, before taking her in his arms and they both fell into a deep sleep.

**)O(**

"I won't be at the hospital Saturday," he told her on Tuesday while they were having dinner in Port Angeles.

"How come? Isn't that like against the terms of your sentence or something?"

"No, the judge allowed for certain circumstances," he said vaguely.

"Oh, well what's the circumstance?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Edward…"

"I'm aware of the honesty rule but it has a clause now," he said, cutting off her line of defense.

"What's that? Complete honesty unless _you _don't feel like it?" she said sarcastically.

"No, smart ass. It has nothing to do with us anyway, and I'll tell you in my own time."

"Does it have to do with you?" she asked.

"Obviously."

"Then it has to do with us."

"Bella, I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Whatever. I want to go home," she said getting up from the table.

"Because you're not getting your way? Or because you're on the rag?" he asked.

"No, because my boyfriend is being a dick head."

She walked out of the restaurant not caring if he was following.

_How dare he talk about honesty and then hide it from me! I knew having a boyfriend was a bad idea. So much for our own rules._

Edward came out and walked past her, headed towards the car. It was a long, silent hour ride back to Forks. When he pulled into her driveway she practically jumped out of the car before he could even park. He watched as she disappeared into the house, turning off the front porch light. Once he saw her bedroom light come on he pulled away, heading towards his home.

Two days went by and neither one would give in. Not a phone call, not a text, not even an e-mail. They were miserable and pissing their friends off. Alice and Jasper both tried to get through to them but it didn't work. So on Friday night, Alice and Jasper were forced to spend the night apart because their friends were too stubborn.

**)O(**

Bella was a terror at the hospital the following day. Sophie made sure to stay far away from her, and eventually Bella had to banish herself to the basement to do filing. Her relationship, she actually scoffed at the word, was doing precisely what she was afraid of- jeopardizing her work at the hospital.

She knew one thing, she was not giving in. It was up to him to apologize and he'd better do it soon or he would find himself single again. When Jacob called, telling her that in no uncertain terms that she would be going out on a date with him and Sam that night she didn't fight it. A fun night out with her friends was just what she needed. She knew that Alice and Rose were going out with their boyfriends and she knew she probably wouldn't see Edward.

At nine that night, she was on her way to Port Angeles with her "dates." They were walking down a side street and then turned into an alley before she asked where they were going.

"I know the owner of the club, but we have to go in the back entrance because the people on line get testy at line jumpers," he said.

"Is it like Queens Gone Wild?" she asked, assuming they were going to a gay bar.

"Something like that," Sam said as they reached the back door.

They walked down a dark hallway then up a few steps before they were in the club.

"You motherfuckers," she yelled at them.

"Bella, you wouldn't have come otherwise and the two of you are being ridiculous," Jacob said.

"Yeah, Edward's a mess and he's one stubborn ass," Sam told her.

"So you take me to his cousins club? Wait, you've talked to him?"

"Everyday," Sam answered.

"What the hell Sam? You're _my_ friend!"

"Actually, I'm friends with both of you."

"Whatever, I'm going to the bar," she said and stormed off.

When she reached the bar, she ordered a shot of tequila and Stoli O and cranberry. She threw the shot back like a pro and as she sucked the lemon she felt someone standing behind her. Bella knew that all her friends had to be here and she wasn't in the mood for their lectures. So she was surprised to find a very cute guy standing there.

"Hi, can I get to the bar?" he asked.

"Sure," she made room for him.

"I'm Alec."

"Marie," she said, shaking his outstretched hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks."

"Why don't we dance?"

"Because I have a boyfriend and he's gonna come over here in about two minutes wanting to kick your ass," she said as she heard Edward come up behind her.

"I'd be the boyfriend. Get the fuck away from her Alec, before I do actually kick your ass," he said.

"Edward, dude, if I'd known she was your girl…"

"You still would've tried. Now get the fuck out of here," he told him again.

"Until we meet again, Marie," Alec said as he walked away.

"Who the fuck is Marie?" he asked her.

"I am. You don't think I'd give my real name out to a guy that is so totally coked up do you? Or maybe because I'm on the rag I do irrational things," she said.

"Wow, let's dig right in."

"Yeah let's, you totally deserved that."

"You're right, I did. I should never have thrown the mysteries of the menses at you like that," he said.

"Just be glad I didn't tell the feminists, they'd be roasting your balls right about now."

"Am I forgiven?"

"For the rag comment. But that's it."

Felix came over and took her drink, setting down a new one. She looked at him questioningly but he walked away.

"What was that about?" she asked Edward.

"Alec is notorious for slipping girls GHB, the date rape drug."

"Lovely, and he's a friend of yours?"

"No, wasn't that obvious?"

"Okay, well you came and saved me. You can go back to our friends," she told him.

"Not a chance in hell, Swan. You're actually talking to me."

"Says who?"

"Your mouth, it's moving and words are coming out," he said, taking a drink of his beer.

She turned so she was now facing the dance floor and pretended to be interested in what was going on. In reality, she wanted nothing more than to touch him. It had been far too long and she realized how quickly she had become dependent on his touch. However, she refused to budge. The energy between them was palpable, and she was relieved when he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Bella melted into them, closing her eyes to appreciate the feel of him against her.

"I'm sorry, baby girl," he whispered into her ear.

Bella smiled, knowing what this cost him. She pulled his head toward hers until his ear was next to her mouth.

"I'm sorry too," she said and kissed his cheek.

He turned her around, looking into her eyes and saw how the past few days had been for her. It was like looking in the mirror. The light and mischief that he normally saw was gone. Her smile was a little sad, not the snarky one he loved.

"C'mon," he said taking her hand, leading her to where the restrooms were before coming to a stop at the door marked "office." He knocked and his cousin told him to come in.

"Hey Tanya," he said.

She looked up from her desk and smiled. "Oh good, you two worked everything out?"

_Did everyone know?_ Bella wondered.

"Well, we need to talk. Is it ok?" he said gesturing around the room.

"Sure thing. It's time for me to make an appearance anyway," she said standing up and walking towards the door, "it's good to see you again Bella. Try not to break anything, okay?"

When she was gone they just stood there, holding hands and not saying anything.

"Let's sit," he finally said.

"Edward," she started once they were seated. "I really hated this. I don't care for the way it made me feel."

"Like you were going to be sick?" he asked, wanting to know if it was the same for her.

"Yeah, and empty. I had nothing to look forward to. After Wednesday night, I pretty much gave up on the fact that you would be calling. And it pissed me off even more," she said honestly.

"I know, I felt the same. I guess we're just too alike there. Please believe that I wasn't keeping anything from you."

"Then what was it?"

"Today is the year anniversary of my grandfather's death. We drove to Seattle for a memorial service," he told her.

"Oh, Edward! Why would you keep something so important?"

"I told you it had nothing to do with us."

"You stupid boy. I could have been there for you, beside you, helping you. It's my right as your girlfriend to offer you comfort. Especially after what you did for me last week."

"Bella…"

"No, Edward," she interrupted, "I can't believe you decided for me, for _us_, that something like the death of a family member doesn't effect us. From the little you've said about him I know he was special to you."

"I didn't want you to see me."

"As what? Sad? Lonely? Vulnerable? Fuck Cullen, if you're not going to let me in this isn't going to work."

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked in a panic.

"Have you heard anything I've said? No, I'm not breaking up with you. But you have to open up more about these things. I didn't run from you last week even though I wanted to, I was so ashamed. You don't even give me the benefit of the doubt. And don't pull the boys don't cry bullshit with me."

"We were really close. From the time I was a baby I loved spending time with him. He would take me fishing with him, and we'd have the greatest time. About three years ago, his memory started to go. Just little things at first, you know? Forgetting where the car keys were, shit like that. Pretty soon, he would forget where he lived, or what time of day it was. I spent a week with them that summer, and he forgot who I was," he said, clearly shaken by the memories.

"He attacked my grandma one night, thought she was a robber or something. She had to put him in a home after that. While he was there, he got pneumonia and spent the last month of his life in the hospital. I stayed the entire time."

"That's why this community service was difficult," she said.

"Yeah, I hadn't been back inside one since the day he died."

"Were you with him?"

"Yep, and you know what? He recognized me. He looked at me and said _there's my little buddy._ Then a few minutes later he was gone."

Bella threw her arms around her, tears falling down her face. She held on to him tightly, and finally, he relaxed and let go. They held each other like that until they heard a soft knock on the door. Tanya came in and watched as her cousin let himself be comforted.

"We all good?" she asked quietly.

"I think so," Bella answered.

Edward pulled out of her embrace, wiping at his tears.

"Thank you," he said, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome. Just don't let it happen again."

"Okay, you can leave now. I have work to do," Tanya told them, kicking them out of her office.

"Thanks Tanya," Bella said.

"Not a problem. I'm sorry if Alec was bothering you."

"It was nothing I couldn't handle."

"I could tell," Tanya said.

They left the office, walked past Felix at the bar and out the front door. There was still some talking left to do but for now Edward was going to let his girlfriend comfort him.

**)O(**

**So what did you think? Let me know, leave a review.**

**I entered the All Hallow's Eve Contest! Can you guess which one is mine? Read, review, vote! http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2496726**

**October is _Breast Cancer Awareness Month_. Wear pink to show your support and go to http:/www(dot)thebreastcancersite(dot)com/clickToGive/home(dot)faces?siteId=2 and click to help fund free mammograms. Each click is doubled in October!**

**Follow me on Twitter: wytchwmn75 **

**until next time my lovelies...xo**


	15. 30 Hours Part Two

**A/N: Thanks to all the RRAL's out there who are reading my story, you know I love you all. XO**

**Thanks to my beta's itsange & rae1990. When rae1990 opened the doc she Tweeted me "It's only 5 pages? That's not like you." When itsange opened it she Tweeted "5 Pages?" XO**

**Yes its a short one but it sometimes things end sooner than expected, don't they (that was me trying to foreshadow, btw).**

**Thanks to my luscious pre-reader: MyEdiction, irshqq79 and lisamichelle17. XO**

**I don't own any of this.**

**)O(**

**100 Hours Chapter 14: 30 Hours Part Two**

Bella was jostled awake by someone jumping on her bed.

"What the fuck?" She yelled.

"Rise and shine, doll. We're going to breakfast," Jacob said, jumping off her bed.

"Jacob Black, I am going to kill you. It's my one day to sleep in! What the hell time is it anyway?"

"Ten. Hey, I waited until a decent hour before waking you up."

Bella rolled out of bed and stalked past Jacob, out her door and headed to the bathroom.

"Don't be like that, doll! You wound me," he called after her, before heading downstairs to wait.

Fifteen minutes later, they were in his car headed toward The Pancake House. Bella refused to talk until she at least had a sip of coffee. Thankfully it wasn't that busy, they were seated immediately, and there was already a carafe of hot coffee waiting for them.

"Okay, spill," Jacob said as soon as she placed the coffee cup back on the table.

"About what?"

"Don't be coy, what happened between you and Edward? Is everything okay? I assume it is since you left together, but…"

"Yeah, we talked. Everything is good. Were you worried or something?" she asked.

"Of course I was, so was Sam. He talked to Edward more than I did but he said that he was really at a loss about what to do."

"You knew that they talked? You don't find that weird?"

"Why? Because Edward's a guy? I'm not jealous if that's what you're asking. Sam loves me, and I trust him. Plus anyone that sees how Edward looks at you can see how he feels," he told her.

"How does he look at me?" She was both excited and scared to hear the answer.

"Oh, doll. Really? You can't tell? That boy is head over heels in love with you."

Bella was stunned. This was so far from the answer she was expecting. She knew he liked her, and that he wanted her, but love? That was just too much for her to wrap her head around.

"Where is Sam?" she asked, hoping to derail the conversation to something safer than _feelings_. The butterflies were beginning to take flight in her stomach as the word "love" started to flash in her head.

"Holy shit, you are so transparent. Sam is good. He's probably at home, sleeping."

"Lucky him," she shot back, still not totally forgiving him for getting her up so early.

"Well, he would be pleased as punch to wake up to me jumping on his bed."

"Do you really think he loves me?" she asked, quickly slapping her hands over her mouth.

_Where the hell did that come from_? She was not the kind of girl that did hearts and flowers. Now she was talking about whether or not her boyfriend loved her.

"Bella, everyone knows he loves you. Just like you love him," he explained as if he was explaining this to a child.

"Now you're just talking crazy," she argued. "I'm not in love. I like him, obviously. I mean, he's gorgeous, and has the most amazing tongue. Sure we can talk for hours about just about anything. And that weird electric thing happens when we touch. But we haven't even been dating that long, we really don't know all that much about each other."

"You're so naïve about this that it's actually endearing. Bella, I saw what you went through last week when the two of you weren't talking. You looked like hell," she shot him a death glare. "It was almost like you didn't know how to function at times. And that's because you didn't. He's part of you now. You're intertwined."

"Jacob, you are a sap. I'm seventeen, Edward is my first real boyfriend. What do I know about love?" she asked.

"Age has nothing to do with this. You're parents were younger than you when they met and fell in love. They're still together. Think of it this way. We're soul mates, right? You love me and I love you-"

"That's different," she interrupted.

"It's love, you asked me what do you know about love and I'm telling you. So what if what we have isn't romantic love. That doesn't make what we feel any less. You're a part of me. Don't you remember when we became blood brothers? Love is love, doll. Now, take what we have but replace me with Edward. He's your soul mate too. But he's the love-of-your-life kind."

Bella sat there staring off into space as Jacob stole bacon from her plate. He could see the truth dawning on her face. Minutes passed and she still sat there, not moving or speaking.

"Fuck. I'm in love with my boyfriend."

Jacob smiled. "There are worse things that could happen. Besides, he's hot and I hear he has an amazing tongue."

**)O( **

Bella was bouncing on her heels after she had rung the Cullen's door. It seemed like forever before it was finally answered.

"Bella! Hello, dear. How are you?" Esme asked as she was putting on her coat.

"I'm good. Is Edward home?" she asked.

"Yes, he's upstairs. Would you let him know that I left? Carlisle is at the hospital all day and I need to go to Port Angeles for a few things."

"Sure, I'll let him know," she promised.

"Thanks, Bella," she said as she walked to her car.

Bella spent a few minutes in the foyer, wondering what the hell she was doing. Ever since her enlightening conversation with Jacob, she felt a burning need to be near Edward.

"Fuck it," she said and bounded up the stairs to his room. She knocked once before entering.

He was laying on his bed in a pair of sleep bottoms, one arm under his head, the other holding the remote control, surfing through channels. When he saw who it was he jumped up immediately.

"Bella? What's the matter? Are you okay? Did something happen?" he asked as he came closer to her.

When he was near enough, she threw her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly.

"Okay, you're officially scaring the shit out of me," he told her.

"I'm sorry," she said into his neck. "I just needed to see you."

He let out a relieved laugh. "Don't apologize for that. I happen to like that particular need. Just don't scare me like that again, okay? All these horrible things started to go through my head."

"Like what?"

"Like you decided that you didn't want to be my girlfriend anymore."

She drew back to look at him and saw the pain on his face at the thought of her breaking up with him.

"I would never do that," she told him.

"No?" he asked warily.

"No, I'll always want to be your girlfriend."

There was a shift in the air when she declared this. Each of them took in the truth of her words and what they really meant. Bella pulled his head down to hers, gently pressing her lips against his. He held onto her waist as he walked backwards, towards his bed. When he felt the mattress hit the back of his knees, he sat down while Bella straddled him. The kiss became more urgent now that their bodies were pressed up against each other. Edward still had a hold on her hips and he began to rock her into his hardening cock. Bella's hands were now exploring his bare chest, as if she had forgotten that he wasn't wearing one. She raked her fingernails up and down his back, loving the way he shivered at her touch.

Edward pulled back from her, fisting the hem of her shirt before pulling it off, smiling when he saw she was braless. His mouth was instantly back on her, this time kissing her collar bone before bending her back so that he had access to the rest of her. She cried out when he took her puckered nipple into his mouth and her hips bucked against him, searching for friction. He pulled her back up, lavishing her neck with lips, tongue, and teeth. Bella stood up, unbuttoned her jeans and pulled her panties down. Standing there, naked in front of him, she felt beautiful. The look on his face when he saw her like this always amazed her. Now she knew why; he really did love her.

Bella bent towards him, kissing each of his cheeks while her hands found the waistband of his pajama bottoms. When she tugged on them, he lifted his hips and she freed him of his boxers at the same time. Edward started to move towards the head of the bed and Bella moved right along with him. He thought of an animal stalking its prey. She was almost wild looking, on her hands and knees, crawling towards him with her hair messed up from all their play. As he lay down, she stayed hovering above him before leaning down to kiss him. His hands were roaming up and down her sides before settling on her ass. He cupped both cheeks, loving the smoothness of her skin. Bella let out a gasp when she felt his fingers slide down her ass and ghost over her wet slit.

The need was growing and each of them was fighting to get closer. Edward raised his hips, groaning when his erection made contact with her. Bella squeezed her legs closed a little, effectively trapping him against her. She rocked her hips so that his cock was rubbing up and down her throbbing pussy. Her eyes were closed, and her head was tilted back but Edward could still see the look of rapture on her face. There was nothing he wanted more at that moment than to make her happy, to make her his. As if she sensed what he was thinking, she opened her eyes and looked directly into his. She didn't doubt that his look mirrored hers. He rolled them over and almost lost it when he felt how much closer they were in this position. Their breathing was heavy and the only sound in the room was their skin moving against each other, and the moans that escaped from their mouths.

He was kissing her now, letting all the feelings that were building up inside him release into her. Edward grabbed the back of her knee and bent it, placing the bottom of her foot on the mattress. She cried out when his fingers entered her. They pumped in and out of her in perfect rhythm and she thought she'd die from the feelings stirring inside her. Bella stared into Edward's eyes hoping that he could see in them all the love she felt for him. When his thumb started to rub her clit, she had to bite her tongue to not yell out that she loved him. For some reason, telling him now seemed cliché. So many people declare their love in the middle of an orgasm and don't mean it. Bella didn't want to short change the announcement.

"Baby girl?"

She just nodded her head, silently telling him that yes, this was the time. He reached over to his night table and opened a drawer, pulling out a foil packet. Bella grabbed it from him and tore the package open. Edward swore as she rolled the condom on to his straining cock. Once it was on he positioned himself at her entrance, putting his weight on his elbows as he held himself up. He looked deep into her eyes to see if there was any doubt and when she gave him a heart stopping smile he knew she was sure. Bella drew her legs up to offer him more room and she grabbed his hips as he finally entered her. They let out a collective breath and when he was deep inside of her she couldn't stop herself.

"I love you, Edward," she said just as he had started to pull out. This stilled him. He blinked a few times as if that would help clear up what he just heard.

"You what?" he asked when he found his voice.

"I love you."

"No you can't. _I_ love _you_."

"Well then why can't I love you?"

"Because I wanted to say it first!"

"Oh my God, seriously?" she asked.

Edward was aware that he was still hard and still very much inside of his girlfriend. And they were talking. Could they do anything the normal way? He pushed back inside of her and this seemed to silence her for now. The feeling of finally being with her was overwhelming and she just told him she loved him. He could feel his release building and he tried desperately to push it down. It didn't work, he had time to pump into her one more time before he came. She watched his face contort as she felt the spasms deep inside her. The look of bliss on his face was something she would remember forever. It was like she had given him the greatest gift he ever received. He collapsed on top of her, sweaty and breathing heavy.

"Still love me?" he asked into her neck, embarrassed at his lack of control.

"Of course, although I must say I don't know what all the hype was about."

He bit her neck at that statement and tried to roll off of her but she clamped her legs around him.

"Edward, c'mon. I was just joking. It was perfect."

"Don't lie. It was terrible. I was one step above a two-pump-chump. It's emasculating."

"Baby," she said turning her head so they were face to face. "It was perfect for us."

"What if it's always like that? What if we're not compatible that way?"

"You really are a chick. Of course we're compatible sexually. Hello, have you seen the orgasms I've had? It was our first time, and you were excited."

"But we usually can't get enough of each other. It's always been so hot between us. I thought this would be explosive," he whined.

"Technically, it _was_ explosive, for you."

"You know what I mean. And you did drop a bomb on me."

"Fine, yes, I dropped a bomb on you. Still, all it means is that we have to practice more."

This idea seemed to perk him up. "Practice?"

"Yes, practice makes perfect. I didn't get a 4.0 GPA by not studying," she said.

"You have an excellent point."

"It comes with the brilliance."

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward ,it really was good," she assured him.

"No, it's not that."

"What then?"

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too."

They kissed then as if they were sealing the words between them. When they drew apart both of their faces had silly grins on them.

"What happened to my phone?" Bella asked.

"Why?"

"I have got to tell Alice and Rose about this," she joked.

"You bitch!" he said in a girly voice.

"Actually, I was just going to call my parents to tell them that I'll be home later."

"Oh, okay. Use my phone."

After she hung up with her mother, she snuggled into Edward and he put his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. They didn't say anything, just laid there, letting the reality of what had happened to sink in. It was a big day for the both of them. Telling Edward that she loved him wasn't as scary as she thought it would be and she honestly didn't care that their first time was less than five minutes long or that she didn't come. That's not what it was about for her. She had given him her heart and her body at the same time and she felt that was more satisfying right now. Of course, after she took a short nap, she planned on practicing again- until he got it right.

**)O(**

**So, what'd you think? **

**Follow me on Twitter: wytchwmn75.**

**My All Hallow's Eve Contest entry won 2nd place! I was so psyched. It's called The Witching Hour and can be found on my profile. I am doing a second chapter.**

**Check out the blog: 100-hours(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**Are you reading ****The Ballad of Love and Hate by Risbee? You should be. I love this story and I stalk her on Twitter. She's a good sport about it. Especially since I have amillion questions. I can't even get an answer out of coldplaywhore when I question her. It's under my fav's.**

**I contributed to the Fandom for Preemies compliation. The blog is: Fandomforpreemies(dot)blogspot(dot)com/**

**Also I will be contributing to the Fandom Against Domestic Violence. The blog is: Fandomagainstdomesticviolence(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ Visit the site to read personal stories from members of the fandom. Mine will post, I just don't know when.**

**I was also so happy to see on Twitter how many people supported GLAAD last Wednesday for Spirit Day! It is not okay to bully someone because of their sexual orientation. The campaign "It Will Get Better," has amazing videos posted on youtube with inspiring messages from people who have had to deal with high school/college bullying and are trying to get the word out to today's youth that they have something to live for. Also check out The Trevor Project.**

**Ok, I think that's all, lol.**

**until next time my lovelies...xo**


	16. 35 Hours

**A/N: Love always to my RRAL's that continue to rock my world. I love and appreciate every one of you. XO**

**Thank you to my lovely beta's itsange and rae1990 and my pre-readers MyEdiction, irshqq79 and lisamichelle17. I couldn't do this without any of you. XO**

**I don't own Twilight, which sucks but what are you gonna do?**

**)O(**

**100 Hours: 35 Hours**

Edward's breath was hot against the back of Bella's neck and it was driving her crazy. He held her tightly at her hips as they danced, grinding himself into her ass. Ever since they had declared their love and had sex, they couldn't stop touching each other. It was as if the physical connection amplified the emotional one. They had tried unsuccessfully to see each other every day that week, and now that Friday was here, they had a whole weekend to spend together. He placed an open mouthed kiss at the base of her neck before traveling up the column of her throat. Once he was at the spot behind her ear, that made her beg whenever he touched it, he sucked the skin into his mouth. The vibration of Bella's moan sent a shiver down his body and he wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of the club and "practice."

They hadn't had sex again since that first time, and he was wondering if he was really so bad that she didn't want to do it again. Bella told him that she didn't want to become one of those couples that only had sex because what did that say about them? He retorted it probably meant they were horny teenagers, but that didn't go over too well with her. Edward kept quiet after that and was rewarded with a happy girlfriend.

"Edward?" Bella asked as she bent her head back so she reached his ear.

"Yes baby girl?" He gasped when she took the tender flesh of his ear lobe and bit it.

"Aren't your parents away tonight?" He nodded his head in answer.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand," she said turning in his arms so that she was now facing him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her body against his.

"That's the best idea I heard all he night," he told her, grabbing her by the hand and walked off the dance floor.

They stopped briefly at the table their friends were at to grab their things and left. Edward drove twenty miles over the legal speed limit and luck was on his side because there were no cops out. He made it home in record time and had Bella in his bedroom within minutes of entering the house.

"Eager?" Bella asked, a little out of breath from running up the stairs.

"Eager to be with you," he said as he took her in his arms and began to kiss her.

Their kisses had even evolved since the big reveal. They felt the same physically, but there was always _more_ behind it. Bella had a hard time putting it into words when she explained it to Alice and Rose but they both swore they understood and knew exactly what she meant.

Edward began to undress her, and she loved the way his hands brushed her bare skin, sending little tingles throughout her aching body. Needing to feel him, she pulled his shirt off and unbuckled his belt, stopping to palm his erection through his pants. She let go with a gentle squeeze and soon, both his pants and underwear were around his ankles. Edward pulled one bra strap down and placed a kiss on her shoulder and then did the same to her other. Being the expert he is, he was able to undo her bra with one hand and she smiled when he fist pumped as it fell off her.

"You're such a dork," she said.

"Hmmmm," he answered too preoccupied with the way her tits would rise and fall with each breath. He cupped both of them and she let her head fall back when he ran his thumbs over her nipples.

"Not so dorky now, am I?" Edward teased, taking one hardened peak into his hungry mouth.

The sensation of his mouth on her, sucking at her breast made her wet and she could feel the pulsing coming from in between her legs. She needed Edward to be deep inside of her. They were standing at the side of his bed, and he took off her panties very slowly, letting his fingers ghost over her pussy.

"Please," she purred.

"Get on the bed," he commanded, opening the night table drawer to fish out a condom.

"Yes, sir!" She sassed as she saluted him. "You're going to take your socks off, right?"

"Yeah, can you give me a minute. Why do you get so chatty every time I have you naked?"

"This is the second time!"

"And did it happen the first time?" he asked, throwing the condom on the bed next to her.

"Well, yeah-" Bella picked up the foil packet and ripped it open.

"Then its happened every time," he cut in as he made a show of taking off his socks.

"There, now we're both completely naked. Happy?"

"I'll be happier when you stop yapping and start fucking me," she said shocking him, and tossed the opened packet back on the bed.

"Bella, that was so hot." He positioned himself on his side next to her so he was half covering her body with his.

Edward touched her cheek and kissed her again before letting that hand makes its way up and down her body. She shivered with each pass of his hand and gasped when his tongue slipped into her mouth and his finger entered her hot slickness. Her hips moved of their own accord and his finger went deeper. He added a second and she started to ride his hand. Edward could feel her walls tightening and how erratic her breathing was. She was close but he wanted her to have an orgasm while he was inside her.

As he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her, he pulled the condom out and managed to get it on without any difficulties. He moved so that he was now on top of her, supporting himself on one elbow.

"Spread your pretty legs, baby girl," he said. He had her perched on the edge and when she complied, he took his fingers out and thrust his hips until he was inside her.

"Fuck," Bella yelled as she convulsed around his erection. An orgasm racked her body and he kept moving inside her as her muscles clenched around him.

Edward had felt so good that he was able to take care of Bella's need before his own. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her hips so that each thrust brought him deeper inside of her.

"I love you, Bella," he said looking into her eyes.

"I love you too, Edward."

He slowed down wanting it to last longer but she would have none of that.

"Faster," she said.

Edward couldn't deny her so he went faster.

"Harder," she begged.

Again, he complied and he heard the headboard hitting the wall. Her moans filled the room and he couldn't remember hearing a sexier sound. Bella's fingernails were scratching his back as she tried to get him closer. Then she squeezed her legs and clenched around him, milking his cock. Edward yelled out as his release took over, thrusting his hips two more times until he was spent. He collapsed on top of her and she sighed at the comfort of his weight on her.

"I fucking love practice," he mumbled into her neck.

"Well, now I can see what the hype is about," she said, smacking his ass.

"What would our name be?" he asked as he lifted himself on his elbows so that he could look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"If we're practicing, that would usually mean we're some sort of team or that we're going to be competing."

"More importantly, what would our team colors be?" Bella asked playing along.

"I think our name should be Edella."

"Are you kidding? That's terrible. Bellward is much better," she said.

"Why does your name go first?"

"Because, I'm the playing field."

"Oh, good point. I guess we don't need uniforms since we're both skins. Get it?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I get it dork. What would our mascot be? A rabbit?"

"A horny toad?"

"This could go on all night. I'd better call my mom," she said, rolling him off her.

"Are you going to tell her you're staying at Alice's?" Edward asked as she got off the bed and fished her cell phone from her bag.

"No," she answered, finally finding it and pressed the buttons. "Hey mom…Yeah I'm at Edward's…Okay, I'm gonna spend the night…Mmm hmmm…Yes, mom, we did…Of course!...I'll tell him…Love you too, see you tomorrow."

"Did you just tell your mom that you're spending the night with me?" he asked, not really knowing whether he wanted the truth.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie to her."

"She's going to think we're having sex."

"Newsflash, we did have sex. And she's not stupid Edward, she knows," Bella told him as she picked up her clothes and began to fold them.

"What? How? Does your father-? He's going to castrate me."

"Edward, my father isn't going to touch you. Calm down. I told you that as long as I'm honest with them, my parents don't really give me a hard time. They trust me to do the right thing."

"Do I even want to know what she told you to tell me?" Edward was now sitting up in bed.

"Probably not, but I'll tell you anyway- keep it wrapped."

"Fuck! Please say that you're joking. How the hell am I ever going to face her again?"

"Edward, you're going to have an aneurysm if you don't relax. Can I take a shower?"

Bella knew switching the conversation like that would get his focus back on track, and the track she wanted him on was the one where they had more sex. If he kept lamenting about her mom, he'd never touch her again and that was unacceptable.

"Of course you can," he answered even though she was already sashaying towards his bathroom. As he watched her hips sway back and forth, he forgot what they were talking about and joined her in the bathroom.

**)O(**

"What about Swullen?" Edward asked while he washed Bella's hair.

"That's worse than Edella. I'm telling you Bellward is the way to go and please stop trying to wash my hair. You're getting soap in my eyes."

"You're ruining the mood, this is supposed to be romantic and sensual."

"Christ, you read too many Harlequinn's. Baby, it'd be more _sensual_ if you washed me instead of my hair," she said, stepping under the spray of the showerhead to rinse her hair.

"I'm all on board for that."

As he washed her, they kissed languidly, knowing they still had all night together. He lingered on her breasts, her ass, and when dipped his hands between her legs, she grabbed on to his shoulders to steady herself. He took the shower head off, turned her so that her back was facing him and started to rinse her off. When that was finished, she turned back around and leaned against the cool shower tile. The water hit her breasts and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Bella's body had never been so sensitive to touch before as it was right then. It was when he began to rinse her pussy that things got interesting. The stream of water hit her clit and she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Fuck, Edward. That feels good."

"What does, baby girl? This?" He asked, pressing the shower head closer to her. Her body trembled and she slipped down the wall a little before he caught her with his free arm.

Edward continued to use the water to bring her pleasure, and he could tell each time her clit was hit just right. She was panting now and he made sure to not move too much so that the spray could work its magic. He took her mouth with his, making sure to brush his body against hers to heighten her senses. Bella pressed herself close against him, her nipples grazing his skin. Edward lifted her left leg and hooked it over his hip, she wound her arms around his neck to hold on and he stepped back just enough to make room for the shower head.

"Edward," she said in a breathy voice. "That feels so fucking good. Oh, right there. I'm close."

She didn't have to tell him, he had learned to read her body over the last few weeks and could always tell. Bella's arms were locked tightly around him and she brought his face closer so that they were breathing the same air. The pressure from the water was steadily beating on her sensitive flush and the tight coil deep inside her started to unravel. Before Edward knew it, she was screaming his name and he began to kiss her. Letting the shower head go, he wrapped his arms around her, just in time, before she fell to the floor.

**)O(**

Edward raided the refrigerator and brought everything he could carry back up to his room, to feed his girlfriend. When he returned to his room, Bella was laying in his bed, on her side, with the sheet just over her hip, sleeping. He set the food on his desk, took off his shorts and turned off the light before getting into bed with her. She moved a little but just to snuggle into him as he spooned her.

"Goodnight, baby girl," he whispered.

"Night. Love you," she said in a sleepy voice.

"Love you too."

It took a while before he could get to sleep. Edward thought about everything that had happened since meeting Bella and although he never thought he'd say this, he was glad that he got caught that night. It led him to her; how could he regret it? None of the girls he had been with in the past had challenged him the way she did. From the very first time they met she called him out on his bullshit, and then to find out that she wasn't the brown noser he had assumed but was actually kind of like him was a bonus. The first time she showed her tongue ring he almost lost it, and he was never more thankful than when she said she was going to make a conscious effort to get to know him.

He drew her body closer to his, loving the warmth that emanated from her. Edward's right arm was around her waist, her head tucked under his chin. Anytime she moved, he was able to feel it and he didn't think that after tonight he'd ever be able to sleep without her. This was something that Edward could easily admit, he was absolutely, positively in love with Bella Swan. They still had a year before they graduated but he couldn't help but wonder what would happen. He honestly couldn't say that he knew where she wanted to go to college or what she even wanted to be but he knew that he would support her no matter what. Even if it meant that their plans didn't mesh. Ever since he began his community service, he had been thinking more about going into medicine. If he could make a difference, even a little bit, to help people like his Grandfather he would consider himself a success.

Just the other day, he had a conversation with his father about it. Carlisle reminded Edward that if he went to private school, like the Academy, he would be in a better position for college. Edward had to remind him that at Forks High he was a very big fish, where in the Academy he was more like bait. His father saw through him though and congratulated him to be selfless enough to let Bella have the spotlight at the Academy. It was decided he'd stay at Forks. Edward knew that when it came down to it, his father could get him into any medical school that he chose. It was a matter of what Bella's plans were. The idea of being in separate schools, with possibly thousands of miles between them would not work. He really needed to ask her what her future looked like.

"Edward?" she asked in the darkness.

"Yeah, baby girl?"

"Turn off your brain and go to sleep. The twitching is keeping me up."

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"It's all going to be okay. Didn't I tell you? I'm not going anywhere without you," she said, effectively giving him the peace he needed to sleep.

**)O(**

**So what did you think? I hope that you liked it!**

**Also, I am now a Creative Writing major and plan on telling my family at Thanksgivig so if you don't hear from me, its because they killed me, lol. Have a Happy Turkey Day!**

**Follow me on Twitter: wytchwmn75**

**until next times, my lovelies...xo**


	17. Fandom for Preemies Outtake

**A/N: This is my contribution to the Fandom for Preemies Compilation.**

**Thanks to my beta's Ange and Rach and my prereaders Sarah, Sarah and Lisa. XO**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Ever wonder what would have happened if Edward was still at that party the first night they met? I think it goes a little something like this...**

**100 Hours Chapter 2: Do Over**

Bella was pissed. Alice dragged her to some lame ass party all because of some guy she'd been stalking that week. Normally, they didn't go anywhere near a Forks party, but after much whining and a promise to be able to borrow her new leather mini skirt, Alice won the argument. Little did she know that Bella had no problems going, she just really wanted to wear that skirt. Bella also knew that the chances of seeing Edward at this party were pretty good, and although she knew how to stay hidden if she wanted, there was a part of her that hoped he'd be able to find her.

That stupid boy had been in her thoughts since Saturday night. She had met a guy; Alex? Alec? John? Whatever, she met a guy, and they were in a full out make out session when _he_ popped into her head. She was so distracted she hadn't known when she bit down on no-name's lip; it was only when he pulled back that she'd realized what had happened. Then on Monday night, she met up with Peter Crawford, a friend with a very big benefit, and when he was inside of her she managed to escape for awhile. She came, Peter never disappointed her there, but she didn't feel as satisfied as she normally did. Then she thought of _him, _and she began to feel herself get aroused again. Edward Cullen had firmly taken up residence in Bella's libido. Every night (and some afternoons), she'd think about him and his lovely piercings', and what they would feel like on her skin, and she would touch herself, bringing about some of the most intense orgasms of her young life.

When they arrived at the party, a car was peeling out right in front of the house, so Alice took the spot immediately. They were already a half hour late.

"Now Bella, when I introduce you to Jasper, please do not make fun of his name in front of him."

"Well, there goes my fun for the night."

"You're sarcasm is neither funny nor appreciated. He really is a great guy. Oh, and he's totally smoking hot. Be on your best behavior, and for the love of God, try not to get into any fights."

"Alice, that was a year ago, and if I remember correctly, I got into that fight defending your scrawny ass." Bella gave her best a friend the sweetest smile she could and got out of the car. She was anxious to meet Jasper.

_Bullshit, I'm anxious to see Edward._

They entered the house and Alice must have seen Jasper, because she grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her towards a group of people. The little dynamo jumped into some blonde guys arms, and they were immediately in an intense lip lock. Bella just looked around the room, looking for the boy that had made her week unbearable. By "unbearable" she meant going through almost all her underwear in a week. Alice brought her out of her musings.

"B, I'd like you to meet Jasper Whitlock. Jas, this is my best friend, Bella Swan."

Bella shook his proffered hand, but was wondering why he was looking at her so strangely. Did she have lipstick on her teeth? A booger in her nose?

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." He had a soft voice, and Bella was a little stunned. Alice was so overpowering, she couldn't believe that this soft spoken boy had caught her attention or stood a chance in a conversation with her.

"Nice to meet you too, Jasper. Where can I get a beer?"

"In the kitchen, down the hall to the left."

Bella said her thanks, and went to find the keg. Thinking she was stealthy, she looked everywhere for him, but by the time she reached her friend again, she had not seen Edward. Sitting down on the couch next to another generic blonde, she got the sense that he was near. That was ridiculous, but when she drew in a deep breath, she tasted him on her tongue. It was coming from right next to her. She turned to look at the girl next to her and tried to look at her objectively. It was no use. To Bella, she looked like every skank in every rap video she'd ever seen. She was talking to another skank, and she heard Edward's name.

"I don't know what Edward's problem is. He just threw me off of his lap, like I was trash."

Bella had to actually bite her tongue. She saw Alice give her a hard stare that dared her to speak. Instead, she listened.

"Irina, you're the prettiest girl in school. I bet that you intimidate him, and he hates that."

_Were these bitches serious? Who would ever be intimidated by her?_

Bella decided it would be best to stay out of this, for Alice's sake, and turned to the couple. Now, they were both looking at her strangely. She arched her brow as if to say, _what_; but neither one of them said anything. Trying to drown out the sounds of the whimpering wuss next to her, she engaged Jasper in conversations.

"So, Jasper, Alice tells me that you're an amazing kisser."

Well that had the intended response; Jasper spit out his beer and Alice's face turned crimson.

"Bella! I can't believe you!" Jasper was now looking at Alice with pure wonder in his eyes.

"So, you didn't say that Alice?" He looked a little hurt, but Bella had a feeling that he just wanted Alice to admit to it.

"Of course she said it, Whitlock. Everyone knows you're the best kisser at Forks High," Edward said as he plopped down next to Jasper.

He hadn't yet looked at Bella but she could tell that he really wanted to. The game he was playing was an old one, luckily she was a pro at it.

"Now, Edward, not everyone needs to hear about what happened at Homecoming," Jasper shot back.

Alice laughed at the joke, but kept looking from Edward to Bella as if she was willing him to see her.

"So Jas, I assume this is your little lady?" he asked.

"Yup, Alice, this is my best friend, Edward. And that," he said pointing to Bella, "is Alice's best friend, Bella."

Edward's head whipped around at the sound of her name. His mouth fell open when he looked at her and took in the metal on her face. Quickly, he closed it until it fell open again when he noticed her skirt.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" he stuttered.

"Hello, Edward," Bella said, happy to have the upper hand.

"Uh…hi…"

"You're so eloquent tonight," she said, making fun of him.

"You two know each other?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, we work at the hospital together," Bella told him while Edward just sat there like a deer caught in headlights.

Alice picked up the conversation while Bella could hear the two girls sitting next to her forming some sort of plan that involved Edward. She was surprised at the pangs of jealousy she was beginning to feel towards this girl that obviously had history with Edward.

"Edward, how come you got up so quickly before?" the tart asked as she began to rise from the couch.

Since she was a girl of action, she decided to nip it in the bud. She stood up and walked to Edward before the other girl could get to him, taking his hand in her own. The tingling sensation of their bare skin touching ran up Bella's arm and settled in her stomach. She pulled him off the couch and led him to where everyone was dancing. A new song began to play, the bass beating so loud that the floor pounded to the rhythm, and Bella could feel her chest vibrating. When they reached the middle of the writhing bodies, she turned to him and brought her arms around his neck. Edward placed his hands on her hips, gentle at first, then he saw the intense look in her eyes and he gripped them more firmly, pulling her body up against his.

Bella let out a small gasp when she felt how perfectly her body fit into his. Wordlessly, they began to dance, hips moving against each other, hands beginning to roam. Her breath hitched when his hands cupped her ass, gently squeezing it.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

"What for?"

"Saving me from the blonde."

"I would've bet that you're a blonde man," she said.

"No, I'm definitely a brunette man these days," he told her, taking her ear lobe into his mouth and sucking on it.

Bella's fingernails dug into his scalp as he sucked, nipped and licked her ear. His hands were still planted firmly on her ass and he brought her closer, rubbing his growing erection against her wet sex. She brought his head closer to her and once his lips were within inches of her mouth, she pounced. Edward's lips were soft as she brushed them with her, hesitating at first. When he responded to her kiss, she swiped her tongue between his lips, asking for permission to enter. His mouth opened almost immediately, and she pushed her tongue inside, coaxing his to play.

"What the hell?" he sputtered, as he felt the cool steel against his tongue.

"It's just my tongue ring," she informed him, running it along her lips.

"Holy fuck, Bella."

"I didn't think you'd mind it," she said.

"Are you kidding? Of course I don't mind it. It's hot."

They continued to dance, enjoying the feel of one another, until the song ended. Then Edward dragged her off the dance floor, past their friends and out the front door. When they reached his car, he backed her against the passenger door, trapping her against his over heated body. He began to kiss her, starting at the base of her neck and working his way towards her mouth. Edward rested his one hand on her bare thigh before grabbing her behind her knee, hitching her leg up and over his hip. This position made them intimately more closer than they had been on the dance floor, and all Bella wanted was to feel every inch of him against her.

"Edward," she managed to say, as he grinded against her. "We need to move this somewhere else."

"Where?" he asked desperately.

"Your car, the library, a church. I don't care where as long as we don't have an audience."

"Yeah," he said breaking away, "okay. Get in."

He opened the door for her, and once she was tucked safely inside he ran to his side and took off. They were silent as Edward maneuvered through the streets of Forks, trying to figure out the best place to take her. His parents weren't home but he wasn't sure if bringing her to his house was the best idea. In fact, now that he had a minute to calm down he wasn't so sure that getting her alone was a good idea. Bella was the first girl that he had any interest in that wasn't just physical. Even though that thought scared him, he decided he wanted to see where it went.

"Uh, are you stopping for condoms? Because I have some if you don't," she said as he pulled into a mini-mall parking lot.

"That's good to know, but no that's not why I'm stopping," he told her, turning off the car and getting out. "Are you coming?" he asked as he began to walk toward the stores.

"Apparently not," she muttered to herself before joining him on the sidewalk in front of a small diner.

Edward opened the door, the bell attached to the door ringing to signal customers, and ushered Bella in.

"Hey, sweetheart," the older dyed-blonde waitress said as she approached them.

"Hi Marge. How you doing tonight?" Edward asked.

"Good, real good. Same booth?"

"Yup, we'll seat ourselves," he told her.

They walked to the back of the diner, to a small booth in the corner. Edward didn't even bother opening the menu, commenting that he already knew what he wanted.

"So, I assume you come here a lot?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, usually with Jasper and Emmett after a night out. There's nothing better than greasy diner food after you've been drinking."

Marge came over then and took their orders before disappearing through the door marked "kitchen." They sat there in silence, not really knowing what to say. Bella was confused as to why he brought her here. It wasn't like this was a date. Edward sat there wondering what they should talk about.

"Why did you bring me here?" Bella finally asked.

"You said we should go somewhere."

"True, but I meant somewhere private where we could be alone. Unless this is your thing? Is it? Are you an exhibitionist? Because honestly, I don't relish the thought of getting caught and having my father find out."

"I thought we could talk," he told her, gauging her reaction.

"Talk? Okay," she said drawing out the last syllable. "See, I thought you wanted to fool around, that's what we were doing, right?"

"Bella." He cautiously laid his hands over hers on the table top. "It was, and don't get me wrong, it was great. But I just wanted to try things a little differently with you."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Edward Cullen she knew of, had one way of doing things. Get in and get out. It was not a well kept secret that he liked to screw around, so she was thrown off guard by this.

"So we're gonna eat and then go fool around?"

"How about we just eat, I'll walk you to your door later, hoping for a kiss goodnight and then we can fool around the next time?"

Before Bella had a chance to let this sink in, he began to bombard her with questions. They talked about everything from politics, to the economy, to the brilliance of pop tarts. She was enjoying herself and was shocked when she noticed the time.

"Oh, I should really get going," she said, genuinely upset to have to end the night.

"Curfew?"

"Not really, but I promised I'd be home a little earlier tonight than usual. My dad is the Chief of Police and we have a brunch tomorrow with city council or something."

If she thought learning that her dad was a cop would shock Edward, she was wrong. All he did was nod his head. Usually this would send most guys running, or the very least get them too scared to even touch her. Their conversation continued, even while paying the bill, and they arrived at Bella's house sooner than she thought was possible. As promised, Edward walked her to her front door.

"I had a good time," she admitted.

"Me too," he said, taking her face in his warm hands.

"We could do this again, if you want."

"Oh, Bella, I want," he told her before leaning down and kissing her.

This was different than the frantic urgency from before. This kiss was filled with desire, emotions, longing. This kiss was the promise of something new. This kiss was a spark, a lick of the flame that was beginning to grow between them. This kiss would cage them. This kiss would set them free.

**)O(**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**until next time ovelies...xo**


	18. 60 Hours

**A/N: Happy New Year! This is going to be short because I just had my gallbladder removed last night and anything I wanted to say has left the building, lol. I love you all. Thanks to my amazing beta's and pre-readers. Special thanks to wheather79 who got a sneak peek for being the 1300th reviewer! I think, like I said I think I may still have anesthesia in me.**

**I own 100 Hours but not Twilight, you know this because I would not have faded to black!**

**100 Hours Chapter 16: 60 Hours**

Bella sat on the hard ground, watching the crackling fire and listening to Seth as he strummed his guitar. Jacob was on the log behind her, his long legs encompassing her body. Edward and Sam were by the coolers getting more beer. It was nearing the end of the school year and the guys at the rez decided to throw an impromptu party to celebrate.

"Doll, I can't believe you don't want to go to the prom," Jacob was saying as he played with her hair.

"I can't believe you'd think I'd want to go. How long have we known each other?"

"It's different now though, you have a smoking hot boyfriend you can show off."

"Why do I need to do that? You've been doing a great job at it," she sassed.

It was true. Ever since they had said their "I love you's," Jacob had taken it upon himself to promote the couple. He had also started to call himself their fairy godmother and takes all the credit for the revelations. Neither Bella nor Edward had the heart to tell him otherwise.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Bella asked.

"You know those two, once they start talking they're worse than us."

That also was true. Edward and Sam had formed a solid friendship that had nothing to do with their significant others. Bella couldn't have been happier to see how well all the men in her life got along. Even her dad was Team Edward. It freaked her out the first time she came home from school to find Edward there, not waiting for her, but watching some sort of game with Charlie. Add the fact that he didn't once come up to her room to see her while the game was on, and she had begun to panic.

"Do you think they have a bromance going on?" she asked.

"Oh, hell yeah. Before, they were talking about the newest episode of _Sanctuary_ and they had stars in their eyes."

"Well, Henry is really hot in that geeky way," Bella argued.

"He really is. Ugh, and that leather band he wears. He is salty goodness," Jacob said.

"That's one werewolf I wouldn't mind nibbling on me."

"You said it, doll."

"What are you two talking about?" Sam asked as he and Edward approached them.

"Henry," they said.

"Oh God, he's delicious," Sam said as he handed Jake a beer.

"I'm way better looking than him," Edward whined, looking at his girlfriend.

"You're delusional, Edward," Jacob told him.

"He's right," Bella agreed. "Henry is better looking. Sorry babe."

"I wear a leather band! And I have my nipple pierced!" Edward exclaimed.

"Yes, you do baby," Bella soothed. "But Henry has both of his pierced and the one around his belly button."

"Well I draw the line at that, it's too girly for me," Edward said, taking a seat next to Jacob on the log.

Bella shifted herself so that she was now in between Edward's legs and Sam took her former seat in front of Jacob.

"Let's toast," Sam said raising his bottle. "To love."

"To the end of the school year," Jake said.

"To good friends," Bella toasted, putting the bottle to her lips while waiting for Edward's toast.

"To Bella going to prom with me," Edward said.

Bella had a mouthful of beer before she realized what he had said. She spit it back out into the fire before turning to look at him with shock written all over her face.

"Prom?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't we go?"

"Because it's Prom!"

"It'll be fun. It's not like we don't dance or anything," Edward said.

"I know that, but why do you want to go?"

"I just told you, it'll be fun. Jasper and Alice are going. And maybe I want to show you off."

"Oh please, you turn into a caveman whenever another guy is within twenty feet of me!"

"Well, maybe some of them will get the hint now! What's the big deal Bella?"

"You two shouldn't fight in front of us, it may make it difficult for us to have healthy relationship in the future," Jake joked.

"We're not fighting, we're discussing." Bella told him.

"Bells, just go to the prom. You get to buy a gorgeous dress and get all dolled up for your guy," Sam tried to convince her.

"Yeah, and think how hot Edward will look in a tux," Jacob said.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sorry sweets, but you can't say that what I said is a lie," Jacob defended.

"Yeah, you're right. He does have a point Bella."

"Okay, will you two stop drooling over _my_ boyfriend?" Bella asked.

"Edward, you're pretty quiet over there," Sam observed.

"He likes the attention," Bella told him as she ruffled Edward's hair.

"She's right, I do like the attention," he agreed, taking a long pull from his beer bottle.

"Edward, I'd love to go to prom with you," she said.

"It's because I said you were right isn't it?" he asked smirking.

"Damn straight."

"You can't go back on it."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"I have witnesses," he reminded her.

"Baby, you really think I would say yes and then back out?"

"No. But I'd like some insurance."

"You mean blackmail," she sassed at him.

"Tomato, toh-mah-toe."

"It's like watching a tennis match with you two," Jake said shaking his head.

"So we're going to prom," Edward stated.

"Looks like it," Bella said grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm kind of excited about this shit, baby girl."

"Me too, Thor. Me too."

**)O(**

The following Wednesday, Bella, Alice and Rose went dress shopping. Even though Edward had asked Bella to prom it was decided that they'd go to her school's so that Rosalie and Emmett could go with them.

"Rose, your tits look amazing in that," Alice said as Rose stood in front of the mirror.

"I know, right?" she asked.

"They really do Rose and that color looks beautiful on you," Bella told her.

"Thank you," she responded graciously.

"Emmett is gonna jizz in his pants when he sees you," Alice said walking into the dressing room.

"As long as it stays off this dress he can do it anywhere he wants," Rosalie responded.

She walked back into her own dressing room to change out of the dress. Bella still hadn't decided on one, and it was driving her friends crazy. Ever since the night at the rez she had been stressing out over what she would wear to prom. This was exactly why she didn't want to go in the first place. Too much stress for too short a time. She never felt like she had to impress Edward with her wardrobe but this was prom. Almost every teen movie from the 80's has prom in it somewhere and the girls always had to find the perfect dress. But she would do this, for Edward.

"Bell, are you going to try any more on?" Alice asked as she stepped out of the dressing room.

"No, I think I'm all done for today."

"He's going to love whatever you wear, you know," Alice said.

"I know, but there's still an expectation for me to look better than I normally do. Which is obviously bullshit because how can you top this?" she asked referring to her school uniform.

"So just wear that with heels," Rose joked as she came out of the room with her dress slung over her shoulder. "I'm going to pay for this. Alice, that is not the dress for you honey. The bow is bigger than your head."

Alice looked down at the black dress with the huge white bow on her hip and pouted. Bella tried to hold in her laughter but it was too much when Alice tried to untie the bow to make it smaller. Once the gates opened, Bella was doubled over. Alice usually had impeccable taste and Bella had wondered what had made her friend pick that dress in the first place.

"I thought maybe I'd look like a present," Alice answered her silent question.

Bella raised her brow as if to say "are you reading my mind?" but Alice just shrugged and walked back to change. They met Rosalie at the front of the store and decided to call it a day.

_At least one of us was successful,_ Bella thought as they piled into Rose's car.

**)O(**

**Did u find a dress? xo E**

_No but R did :( B_

**How many did u try on? xo E**

_2 many- B_

**U ok? xo E**

_Fine- B_

**)O(**

"She say's she's okay but I can tell it's a lie," Edward told Jasper after he read her last text.

"Did she say she was okay?"

"Well, she said she was fine."

"Whoa, bro, those are two totally different answers. When a girl says she is fine, she is anything but."

"How do you know this shit?" Edward asked.

"Alice."

"Right, of course she would school you in the feminine mysteries."

"Watch it Eddie, just because you're girls in a snit doesn't mean you should take it out on my girlfriend."

"I should have known when she didn't sign her texts like she always does that something was off," Edward confided.

"What do you mean?"

"Wealwayswritexo," he mumbled.

"Run that by me again? Slower."

"We always write xo. Happy, douchebag?"

"Extremely. You are so whipped and obviously the girl," Jasper laughed.

"Yeah thanks, I'm completely aware of both of those facts. So are you gonna help or what? You can't have all that girly knowledge and not share it with your best friend."

"Just talk to her man, that's probably what she wants. Reassure her or some shit."

"You suck at this. I'm calling Alice," Edward said reaching for Jasper's phone.

An hour later Edward felt better, and he was sure Alice could make millions handing out advice to men regarding their relationships.

"She's too good for you," he told Jasper after he had hung up.

"I know that, just don't tell her that. I think I can keep her in the dark a little while longer."

"Okay, I'm off to fix this shit," Edward said.

"Good luck."

He pulled up in front of Bella's house ten minutes later and had his whole speech planned out. Yet, somehow, he couldn't bring himself to get out of the car. It was the loud banging on his window that brought him back to reality.

"Hey, Charlie," Edward said as he rolled down his window.

"You planning on sitting out here all day, Edward?"

"No sir, I was just-"

"Too scared to make it to the door?" Charlie asked.

"Pretty much."

"Did you break my daughter's heart?"

"No, I asked her to prom," Edward answered.

"She say no?"

"She said yes but I don't think she wants to go and it made her mad at me."

"Son, I'm going to tell you something that I will deny if you ever repeat. I love my wife, I love my daughter, but they're women and they don't always make sense," Charlie told him.

"I'm starting to see that."

"Bella's head strong and you'll have to be plenty patient with her, just don't let her win every time. That's also between us."

"Thanks Charlie, I understand," Edward said as he got out of the car.

When they were inside the house, Edward went right up to Bella's room. The door was closed so he knocked and waited for Bella to grant him entrance.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" she asked getting up from the bed.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Prom, amongst other things," he told her.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Bella, if you really don't want to go then we don't have to. I just thought that it would be fun for us to get together with our friends for a night that's basically a rite of passage."

"But-"

"No," he said holding up his hand so she would stop. "Let me finish, please. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and that includes first thing in the morning when you're hair is messed up and you have those cute sleep lines cutting across your face. Morning breath and ratty tank top too. If you don't want to get all dressed up, then you don't have to. I want you to be happy and comfortable. I'm not happy about wearing a tux but I figured I could always Cullenize it. So you wear whatever you want, as long as we're together, I don't care what you're wearing. Just don't go naked, I'd hate to have to fight off every guy in the place."

By the time he had finished, he was wringing his hands and there was a bead of sweat forming on his forehead. Bella had behaved the whole time and listened and weighed every word he said very carefully.

"Cullenize?"

"Yeah, I'd make that shit my own. Wear Chucks instead of those shiny shoes. A funky tie instead of that stupid bow one."

"Ahhh, Cullenize. Very clever," she told him as she started to walk towards him. When they were just inches from one another, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he held on to her hips.

"I love you, Edward Cullen. And I'm damn fucking proud to be going to prom with you. I promise to knock your socks off."

Bella pulled his head towards hers and kissed him for all she was worth. He opened his mouth eagerly when he felt her tongue pushing its way inside. She pressed herself against him and he held her tightly, slowly moving her hips against his growing hard on. A throat clearing behind him brought them crashing back to reality.

"I guess you did okay?" Charlie asked.

"Uhhh, yes sir. I think we straightened it out," Edward told him as he began to blush.

"Good, now stop dry humping my daughter. Dinner's ready," Charlie said and walked back down the hall.

"I don't know how your dad doesn't hate me."

"Because you make me happy, which in turn makes the Swan household happy. And he hasn't always been a squeaky clean cop. In fact he still isn't squeaky clean. He's also a big believer in second chances."

"C'mon, let's get down there before he comes back up with back-up."

"My mom loves you too, silly. And she can't aim for shit," she said as she led him down the stairs.

**)O(**

**So, there's only going to be a few more chapters left to go before we say goodbye to 100 Hours. I want to thank everyone for taking this ride with me and being so supportive!**

**Follow me on Twitter: wytchwmn75**


	19. 100 Hours

**Hello my lovelies. So here is the final regular chapter of 100 Hours. I can't thank you enough for all the love and support you have given me. You've stood by me through thick and thin and I really appreciate it.**

**Thanks to my amazing beta's Ange and Rachel for all the hard work they've put into this story. **

**Thanks to my beautiful prereaders: my bb Sarah, Lisa and Sarah P. I love you guys!**

**I don't own Twilight...**

**100 Hours Chapter 17: 100 Hours**

The last touch to the perfect prom attire was the shoes. Bella had bought two pairs of equally beautiful footwear but she couldn't decide which to go for. They were both sexy sling backs, one black with an intricate design, the other a jeweled strappy sandal. Her dress was black, thin straps with black leather across the bust and the body sequined, very tight and very short. The surprising thing was, once she found the dress she started to get excited for prom. She found herself talking about it more and more with Alice and Rose. The guys were taking care of the ride to and from the prom, everything else was up to the girls. Rosalie got reservations at the fanciest restaurant in Port Angeles. Bella booked them rooms at the hotel holding the prom. Alice made all their appointments- hair, nails, make up.

She decided to leave the shoe choice to the very last minute. Once she heard the doorbell, she would just grab a pair. As much as she was excited, she was tired of making decisions. Should she do her hair up or down? French manicure or color? Light on the make up but dramatic lips? It was enough to make a girl scream. The door bell rang and she grabbed the shoes, sliding them on before going down the stairs.

"Bella! You look beautiful," Alice said as she walked in.

"Thanks, you do too."

Rose arrived a minute later and Renee had started to take their pictures when the guys showed up. Bella almost didn't recognize Edward in his suit. He had been wearing all black, except for the design on his tie and his plaid Chucks. His mouth dropped open when he saw Bella for the first time, she gave a little laugh before putting her arms around his neck and giving him a kiss.

"Baby girl, you look fucking delicious," he says as his hand slides down her waist to grab her ass.

"Cullen, get your hand off my daughter's ass," Charlie said, slapping him upside his head.

"Sorry, Chief," was Edward's automatic reply.

"Okay, I need more pictures of the couples," Renee said, stepping in between her husband and Edward.

For the next twenty minutes, they posed for Renee and the other parents that had showed up to capture the occasion. As soon as they got into the stretch Hummer that apparently Emmett insisted on renting, Jasper popped open the first of many bottles of champagne. They toasted each other and by the time they made it to the hotel they had gone through three bottles.

The décor was pretty much what Bella had expected- cheesy. She felt a little like Molly Ringwald in _Pretty in Pink_, except she would never compare Edward to Andrew McCarthy. There were streamers, of course, and balloons all through out the ballroom. She didn't even know what the theme was.

"If it's _Under the Sea_, we're out of here," she whispered to Edward as they walked to their table.

"Not before I get you on the dance floor."

"I don't think my teachers would appreciate the way we dance, baby," she told him.

"Maybe we can teach them a thing or two," he said as they reached the table.

The girls dropped off their wraps and purses then went in search of the punch. Edward had to believe that someone spiked it already, but just in case he had a flask in his jacket pocket ready to desecrate the pink frothy mixture. Luckily, someone already took care of it. They had a few drinks before a slow song came on and Edward dragged Bella out onto the dance floor.

"Chick," she whispered in his ear as he held her close.

"Shut it, Swan. I'll use any excuse to hold you close." He gave her earlobe a tug with his teeth. She pulled away from him slightly giving him a wicked look.

"Now, Edward, no teasing on the dance floor," she told him before looking down at him and grasping at his tie.

"Does that say cock tease?" she asked.

"Yes it does. I can't believe you didn't notice sooner."

"I was hardly looking at your tie."

"Really? What were you looking at?"

"My impossibly gorgeous boyfriend all decked out like a GQ cover model. Though I love him in anything he wears," she said as she kissed him.

"Now who's the chick?" he joked.

"So the tie. Explain."

"The first night that I saw you away from the hospital your tongue ring said cock tease," he said as if it explained it all. And it did. He was telling her that he remembered the first time he had truly seen her. That an insignificant thing, like what her tongue ring said, meant something to him. That even then, he was aware of her.

Bella smiled at him before bringing his face closer to hers. She kissed him, not at all sweet and gentle but with the fire and passion that had been in her from the first moment she saw him. Her feelings for him were in every caress of her tongue against his, every sigh she let out, every tug of his hair. His hands roamed her body, finally resting on her hips, gripping them and bringing them closer to his. If it wasn't for the loud cough he'd heard behind him he probably would have thrown her on the floor and had his way with her.

"Mrs. Griffin, I'm so sorry," Bella said when Edward pulled away.

"This is a school function, Miss Swan, behave yourself please," her stern history teacher said. As she walked away, Bella and Edward had began to laugh.

"I told you not to tease on the dance floor," she told him.

"Baby girl, it's only teasing if I don't go through with it," he said as they walked off the dance floor.

Before she could reply, Charlotte came over to them.

"Bella, you look gorgeous," she said genuinely.

"Thank you, Charlotte, you look beautiful. That color looks great on you. This is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is Charlotte," Bella said as she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Charlotte," he said shaking her hand.

"You too, and I wanted to thank you for punching Peter. Even though you were doing it to defend Bella, not me, I still appreciate it."

"From what Bella's told me about you, you deserve much better than that asshole," Edward said to her.

"I've realized that and I have the two of you to thank. I just wanted to stop by to say that. Have a good night," Charlotte said and then walked towards a group of girls.

"Is that motherfucker here?" Edward asked.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere but he wouldn't dare pull any shit here. Especially with Jasper and Emmett around."

As soon as she finished saying that, she spotted him with a bunch of his friends. He looked up and saw her looking at him and was about to walk over when he noticed Edward. His face blanched and he turned his back on them.

"Yeah, baby, you don't have to worry about him tonight," she told him.

The rest of the night was fun, which Bella hated to admit. She danced with her friends and with Edward, ate the bad food that was served and clapped when the King and Queen were announced. Edward even noticed her eyes welling up a little at one point. The six of them went to a few of the hotel room parties that were being held afterward but it didn't take long before Bella and Edward wanted to be alone. They managed to slip away without anyone noticing.

"Did I see you smiling and having fun tonight?" Edward asked when they entered their room.

"You know I did, smart ass. Thank you for asking me to prom," she said, walking up to him and sliding her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome." He leaned down, lightly kissing her neck. "Thank you for wearing that dress."

"This old thing?" She joked before meeting his lips in a searing kiss.

Bella attached herself to him as if he were the last lifeboat in a sinking ship. The hours they spent dancing, lightly touching and kissing had driven her to the brink. She wanted him, she needed him. Pushing him against the door of their room, Bella pulled off his jacket and had his pants undone in record time. The moment she palmed his erection through his boxers and he groaned, she knew she had to have him in her mouth.

Dropping to her knees, his boxers were quickly pulled down to his ankles before she kissed the tip of his head. Edward's cock was already weeping with precum and she sucked it into her mouth.

"Fuck, baby girl…"

Bella smiled knowing that she had taken him by surprise and he would probably be begging soon. She loved giving him pleasure like this, the feel of his smooth cock sliding in between her lips, the sounds he made letting her know he was enjoying himself. Bella played with his head for a few more seconds before completely engulfing him in her warm mouth. Edward pounded the door with a fist before tangling his hands in her hair, guiding her. This was her favorite part, when he abandoned everything and just fucked her mouth.

"Love your mouth, baby girl," he told her as he hit the back of her throat. She swallowed and felt the shiver go through him at the sensation.

While she knelt in front of her love, her panties were getting drenched. She kept one hand firmly planted on his hip as the other one slipped under dress. There was no way she could keep the moan silent as she touched herself. Dipping her fingers inside, she ran one up and down her slit, getting even more excited than she thought possible. She slipped two fingers into her pussy and began to slowly ride them as she sucked Edward off.

"Are you touching yourself, baby girl? That's so fucking hot, watching you suck my cock while fucking yourself."

That was all it took for her to come. She moaned around his cock as her body shuddered and then Edward was spilling down her throat, his own orgasm taking over. Once his body stopped jerking, she licked him clean before releasing him. Bella pulled her fingers from her pussy as he dragged her up from the floor. Edward grabbed her hand and sucked her fingers, loving the flavor of her. They kissed, their tastes mingling together and he walked her towards the bed, unzipping her dress in the process.

"I love you so fucking much, Bella."

"I love you, too," she told him as she stood before him in her bra, panties and thigh highs. She wasn't sure he heard her though from the way he was staring at her state of undress.

"Take the bra and panties off," he demanded, she complied. "Lay on the bed. Knees bent, spread apart."

He took the rest of his clothes off and got on the bed, kissing her spread thighs. Edward licked her slit, still sensitive from her orgasm and her hips bucked off the bed, into his face. Grabbing her hips, he held them down on the bed, slipping his tongue between her wet folds again. His tongue reached her clit and he flicked it gently back and forth as he fingered her entrance. Bella tried to push her hips down with the intent of getting those amazing fingers completely inside her.

Edward had other plans though, and he continued to tease her, bringing her to the edge. He sucked on her clit as she thrashed about, murmuring incoherent things, and he slipped two fingers all the way inside her.

"More."

Not one to deny his girl anything, he let a third one in and eagerly pumped them in and out of her as his mouth licked and sucked what she was offering.

"Edward, I want you inside me."

"Baby girl, I want that too but I'm not quite there yet," he said, reminding her that he just came.

"Please? I need to feel your cock inside me."

Her words were definitely helping him to get ready for another round.

"What else do you want, Bella?"

"You, fucking me so hard that the whole hotel hears me screaming your name. I want to feel you, just you, sliding in and out of me…"

Bella didn't have a chance to finish her thought, Edward was hard and thrust into her in one stroke. She made a primal sound that he had never heard from her and began to fuck her just like she wanted. Her fingers dug into his back, leaving marks all over. She whimpered as he pulled out and flipped her over.

"Knees," he commanded.

When she was in position, he slid into her from behind, holding on to her ass. Before he moved, he gave her cheek a slap and she let out a throaty moan. He picked up his pace from before, loving the way it felt when her ass was flush with his hips. Bella was in a frenzy and had begun to push into him. As she orgasmed, her walls clenched tightly around his cock and he drove into her three more times before coming.

They collapsed on the bed, with his body covering half of hers but she didn't mind. She loved the weight of him on her. It made her feel protected and loved.

"One day, I'm going to marry you," he told her.

"Wow, I fucked you into an almost proposal?"

"Please, baby girl. _I _fucked you. Let's not pretend otherwise."

"One day, I'm going to say yes," she said, and he could hear the heavy emotion in her voice. She meant it, Edward knew she would never say it if she didn't believe it.

"That's good to know." He turned onto his side and drew her to him.

"I know you're it for me. If you asked me tomorrow, I'd say yes."

"Who are you and what did you do with my tough, kick-ass girlfriend?" She punched him in the arm. "Ahh, there you are."

"You know, I _am_ a girl. Just because I'm tough and kick-ass doesn't mean I can't be romantic and sensitive."

"But _I'm_ the romantic and sensitive one," he joked before getting serious. "I know you're a girl and have all those girly feelings. And I'm honored that you trust me enough to express those feelings."

"Holy shit, you really are sensitive," she said before kissing him on the lips and yawning.

"Getting tired?"

"Yeah, it was a big day." She snuggled into him and shut her eyes.

"It was. I thought I was going to jump you when I saw you for the first time."

"My dad would've loved that."

"Yeah, I think he's caught me groping you enough for one lifetime," he said.

They were a quiet for a few minutes and Edward had thought she had fallen asleep.

"So, Edward, what college did you say you wanted to go to?"

**The End... (until the epilogue which is all ready to go)**

**Follow me on Twitter: wytchwmn75**

**I'll be participating in two amazing compilations: Fandom For Sexual Assault Awareness _http:/fandom4saa(dot)wordpress(dot)com/_ and Fandom Fights Mental Illness _http:/findingyourvoice-ffmi(dot)blogspot(dot)com/_**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: Ugh. Have I ever mentioned I hate goodbyes? So maybe I won't say it, I'll just pretend like this is just another A/N. As always I LOVE my RRAL's you guys are so fucking awesome. Thank you for the support you've given me over the last 10 months. XO**

**I feel like I don't give enough credit to my beta's Rach & Ange. Hopefully, they feel like I've learned from them. I think they embraced my comma problem about 18 chapters ago, lol. They have been a huge help to this story and very patient with me at times. I love you two & this story wouldn't be where it is without you. XO**

**Going into this I thought 3 prereaders was a bit pretentious and over the top but each of them - Sarah, Lisa & Sarah P. - brought something different to the story. Thank you for taking the time to help me, I appreciate it more than you know. XO**

**I don't own Twilight, I own the right to press the complete button on this story though.**

**100 Hours Epilogue: 8760 Hours (or 1 Year Later)**

Luckily, their graduations were a week apart. Edward would have hated to miss Bella's valedictorian speech. After all, I'ts what kept her from him for two weeks. The minute she found out – as if there was ever a doubt – that she won the prestigious title she went into extra crazy mode. When she yelled at him for being insensitive because he had asked if she wanted to get dinner one night, Edward knew it was best to step back until the speech was finished.

Not even being at the hospital helped her mood. Once Edward's community service was finished, he'd decided to stay on figuring he'd get to spend more time with Bella and it would look good on his college applications. What he didn't expect was realizing that he wanted to become a doctor. It happened when he was in the ER, helping set up beds, trying to make the crying children smile. There was a flurry of activity at the entrance and he soon saw what the commotion was. A trauma was being brought in. Edward stopped in his tracks when he saw the stretcher being wheeled in, an EMT straddling the patient while doing chest compressions. There was blood everywhere, the doctors and nurses snapped into action and he watched the whole time, riveted by what he was seeing.

But most of all though, he was proud of his father and the way he commanded the room. Carlisle had the patient stabilized in thirty minutes and only noticed his son when they were bringing the patient to the OR.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Dad, that was amazing. Everyone was amazing," he said.

"Thank you, we do what we can and if we're lucky, it's enough."

That night Edward and his father had a long conversation about life and being a doctor. By the end of it, he had decided that he wanted to make a difference in someone's life the way his father did. He worked his ass off from then on and it paid off.

Edward reminisced about that talk while his baby girl walked across the stage to deliver her address. It was everything a graduating senior with a bright future should say. She recalled happy memories, poignant moments, and the vast road that lies ahead of them. Everyone stood and applauded when she had finished. He wondered if she was wearing anything underneath her gown and hoped she'd be able to keep it.

"That was brilliant, baby," he told her after the ceremony.

"Thank you, I was nervous though, could you tell?"

"No, you were the epitome of calm, cool and collected." He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tightly.

Of course, the second he started to kiss her neck, he was slapped upside the head.

"Hey, Charlie," he said, as Bella's father stole her out of his arms.

"Sweetheart, we are so proud of you," Charlie told her as he hugged her.

"Thanks, Dad. Where's Mom?"

"Talking to Alice's parents, she'll be over in a minute. So how does it feel to be out of high school?"

"It's a little weird, a little sad but also really good. I feel accomplished."

"You should, you've been busting your ass for four years," her father said.

"Well, it paid off. I did get into a top five university."

"Excuse me, so did I," Edward reminded her.

They got into all of the schools they had applied to but decided on Stanford. It was an easy plane ride to Forks but most importantly it had sun. Bella insisted they stay in the dorms at least the first year to get the "full" college experience but Edward knew she'd be begging to get their own place in no time. There was no way she'd make it a year in the dorms with peppy blondes.

"Okay, there's no need to talk about September yet. You have the whole summer ahead of you," Charlie said.

Of course the summer was over in the blink of an eye and too soon they found themselves starting a new life.

**35040 Hours (or 4 years later)**

This graduation, they sat next to one another, holding hands listening to their classmates names being called. They stood when it was their rows turn.

"Edward Anthony Cullen."

"Isabella Marie Cullen."

They heard the cheers and catcalls from where their family and friends were sitting. Over Spring Break, they went to Vegas for a tattoo convention and ended up getting married. While no one was particularly surprised at this turn of events, the mothers did demand a _real_ wedding in the summer before Edward started med school. He was staying at Stanford, when he'd been accepted into their program he had yet another long talk with his father about school and it was decided that instead of living on campus, Carlisle and Esme would buy a house for him and Bella to live in.

She had graduated with a bachelor's in English and after interning the previous summer at a publishing house she was hired upon completion of her degree. The plan was to continue school for her M.F.A. but she decided to take her time with it. It would be bad enough with Edward being stressed out for the next few years.

A month later, they were back in Forks, in Edward's backyard getting married. Again. In the worst move ever, they had agreed to let Emmett marry them. He went online and got ordained and after assuring both Renee and Esme that it was legit he bought robes and wrote most of the ceremony.

Charlie walked her down the aisle, sniffling with each step. Before he handed her over to Edward he spoke a few words to his son-in-law.

"You've made her very happy over the last six years, I expect you to continue doing that or I will come after you," he said, all the while a smile on his face.

"I understand that, Chief. Thank you for giving me the chance to have her in my life. I know with my past it couldn't have been easy but I promise she will always be my priority."

Charlie hugged Edward then and there wasn't a dry eye to be seen.

"You take care of him too, sweetheart," he told Bella as he kissed her cheek.

"I will, Daddy."

He placed her hand inside of Edward's and they pledged themselves to one another in front of the most important people in their lives.

**17340 Hours (or 2 years later)**

"Explain to me again why we're doing this?" Bella whispered.

"Because it's mandatory," he told her.

"We know this place in and out, Edward."

"I know, baby girl, but they have expanded it since we've been gone."

"Okay, everyone, we're just going to walk through the lobby towards the labor and delivery unit," their guide said.

"This is ridic-"

Bella didn't get to finish her sentence. Edward had pulled her into a stairwell. _Their_ stairwell.

"This looks familiar," she said, as he pressed her against the wall.

"I've been dying to get you back here ever since you decided to deliver here," he told her, before capturing her lips in a kiss.

Her mouth opened instantly, it had been days since they'd been together and the pregnancy was making her hornier than usual. Edward lovingly caressed the tiny bump of her stomach before going under her skirt and touching her wet pussy.

"Fuck, baby, that feels so good. Missed your touch," she said as he continued to stroke her.

"Do you know how sexy you look right now? Lips swollen, eyes glazed over, riding my fingers and carrying my baby in that beautiful body? This is what I wanted to do to you the first time we were here, but I'm glad I didn't."

"As if I would've let you," she panted, her orgasm just around the corner.

"When we get back to my parents tonight, I'm going to fuck you so hard, baby girl. I want to feel you coming on my cock."

"Yes, please," she said before clenching his fingers and coming.

After he licked his fingers cleaned and righted their clothing, they slipped out of the stairwell. And bumped into their parents.

"How come you're not with the rest of the tour?" Esme asked.

"We were just reminiscing," Bella said.

"Well fix your hair, for heaven's sake or everyone will know what you two were doing," Renee said.

Neither one of them could find it in themselves to be embarrassed. The six of them walked to the labor and delivery unit and continued the tour. Bella was fascinated with everything, it was still hard for her to comprehend that in four months she would be having a baby. They hadn't planned it, much like their first wedding, but she wouldn't trade it for anything. She loved the way her body was changing right before her eyes, she loved feeling the baby move around inside her, but most of all she loved the way Edward looked at her. She never had any doubts about what he thought of her expanding body. One night he had spent hours making sure he kissed every inch of her skin.

"I still can't believe my baby is having a baby," Esme said.

"No offense, Es, but _I'm_ having the baby. He's just gonna pat himself on the back," Bella said.

"You're right, Carlisle was useless when I had the boys. And he was already a doctor by then!"

"Charlie was great, he stayed with me the whole time and even cut the umbilical cord," Renee said.

"I plan on being in there with you the entire time, Bella," Edward told her, as they stopped in front of the nursery.

"They're so beautiful," she said and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Wait until ours comes out. With any luck he or she will look like you. Talk about beautiful…"

"Our baby is going to be awesome."

"Absolutely, how could it not with two cool parents?" he asked.

"True. Of course, we're going to have to explain to them how we met. And about the tattoos and piercings…" she trailed off.

"We're screwed."

**The End (again).**

**)O(**

**If I messed up on the time line hour wise its b/c I suck at math, lol.**

**Some people have asked about a sequel. I'm not sure about that but I can say that there will most likely be some more chapters here and there. I love these two and am so happy that you do too, I can't bear to part with them completely. **

**Tomorrow I'll be posting my FADV O/S _Closest to Heaven_. Check it out.**

**Until next time my lovelies...xo**


	21. The Birth

**Hello my lovelies! This is my contribution to the Fandom Fights Mental Illness compilation that the amazingly talented AgoodWitch put together. It was an honor to be a part of it and hopefully helped to spread the word about it and shake off some of the stigma that's attached to it. It's nothing to be ashamed of, trust me, I know.**

**Thanks to everyone that contributed to it.**

**I don't own Twilight...or do I? (dun, dun, DUN)**

**100 Hours: 18.5 Hours…and counting**

"Edward Fucking Cullen!" she screamed through pants. "You are never touching me again!"

Bella lay in the labor bed, feet in stir-ups, her business opened to everyone in the room but she had eyes for only one person. The term "if looks could kill" was made for moments like this one. Edward swore she was shooting laser beams at him and was seconds away from being dropped to the ground.

"Baby girl, just breathe," he told her, trying to stay calm.

"Breathe? There's a fucking person coming out of me and you want me to breathe! Get the hell out of here!"

He knew she didn't really mean but he started to walk toward the door.

"Wait!" she called, now crying. "Where are you going? Don't leave me."

Edward walked back to the bed, but not before looking over to Dr. Gerandy and rolling his eyes. This was the fifth time they did this.

"Baby, I wouldn't ever leave you," he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so tired. Can't I just stop for awhile? Please?"

"Bella, you need to keep pushing, the baby is starting to crown," Dr. Gerandy told her. "I'm sorry, but you can't stop right now." She fucking hated that sadist.

Bella yelled through another contraction and wondered how the hell she ended up here.

_Oh right,_ she thought. _Celebratory unprotected sex._

She had just received a promotion and Edward had taken her out to celebrate. They had a little too much wine and add the fact that it had been almost a week since they had last had sex, all rational thought flew out the window. He was on her as soon as they made it into the house. Pressing her against the door, he devoured her mouth while pushing her dress up to her hips.

"Baby girl, I need you so bad."

"I know me too but we don't have to rush," she said trying to slow him down.

"But I want to fuck you," he practically whined. "It's been forever."

"A few days is hardly forever," she told him as he slipped his fingers into the band of her thong and pulled it off.

"It's been six days, Bella. That's unfuckingacceptable," he said.

Before she could give him a snarky reply, he ran a finger up and down her wet slit. He was right of course, six days was not acceptable. She pushed her hips toward his fingers, hoping he'd go deeper but he wanted to tease his wife. Edward continued to just run his finger between her lips then brought his finger to his mouth and licked her juices from it. When her legs had started to shake, he threw her over his shoulder and carried her to their bedroom. Bella's bare ass was next to his face and he gave it a good slap, loving the moan that escaped from her mouth.

Putting her down on the bed, he quickly disposed of her dress while she reached up and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. She was lying there in nothing but a red lace bra and Edward thought she'd never looked more beautiful. He took his clothes off and picked up her foot kissing each toe before moving to her ankle, then calf, then knee. When he made it to her thigh, he gave the skin there a nip with his teeth before spreading her legs. Edward loved the way she opened her body to him. His amazement of her total trust in him had always awed him.

Bella moaned loudly when his tongue finally touched her sensitive flesh. She dug her hands into his hair and tugged hard when he sucked her clit into his mouth.

"Edward, please. Fuck me with your mouth," she begged.

He prided himself on being a good husband and always did what his wife said. This was quite possibly the easiest thing she had ever asked of him. Edward's tongue plunged inside her and she cried out at the feeling. His finger played with her clit while he fucked her with his tongue. She was talking but it was completely incoherent, her hips were bucking against his mouth and she came, her juices flowing onto his tongue. He swallowed, savoring her flavor before climbing up her body and entering her body with one push of his hips.

"I missed you," he said, looking deep into her eyes.

"I've been right here."

"Okay, I missed _this_, getting to be with you," he told her.

"Me too. I love feeling so connected to you."

"Aww, my baby girl is so sensitive."

"I thought you wanted to fuck me?" she asked.

He laughed. "I do but you always distract me."

There were no distractions after that. Edward took her with an abandon he hadn't known since he started med school. He _needed_ her so much right then and she gave herself over to him. When he finished, he collapsed on top of her, not wanting to break contact.

"Are you okay, kitten?" she asked as she stroked his back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay? I wasn't too rough was I?"

"No, it was fucking hot the way you just controlled my body. I could feel your need. It was so intense."

"I love you, wife."

"I love you too, husband," she said, smiling at him.

Two hours later, she was awoken by Edward kissing her. He rolled on top of her, hitching her leg over his hip to get closer to her. Wordlessly, he entered her and slowly made love to her. Edward's movements were slow and steady as he worshipped her with his body.

Bella had never felt more connected to him than she did at that moment. Something deep inside of her came alive, she thought her heart would burst from the feeling. They came together and this time he lay at her side, holding her close. There was something tugging at the back of her mind but she was so content she let it go before they fell into a peaceful sleep.

Five weeks later, after Bella had thrown up for the third straight morning in a row, Edward bought a home pregnancy test. They sat in silence while waiting for the little stick to tell them whether or not their world would be changing. When two lines appeared, indicating that yes, their lives would be changing, they let out the breaths they'd been holding and felt the weight of that little stick settle on their shoulders.

"We can do this," Edward said with conviction.

"Of course we can. Look at everything we've already accomplished."

"Right. I mean how hard can it really be?" he asked.

"Well, from what I hear you have the easy job. I'm the one that's going to get fat and have to push a person out of my vagina. So…yay for you."

"I'll be right there with you baby girl, every step of the way," he promised.

And he was. If any man experienced sympathetic pregnancy, it was Edward. They had gained ten pounds together and he craved the strangest food. Bella eventually made him start working out; there was no need for them to both get fat. He had backaches when she did and took turns massaging the kinks. He was present for every doctor's appointment and read any book he could – when he wasn't studying. Since she was due in July, she decided she wanted to deliver in Forks, Edward would be finished with school and they could spend some time with their parents.

Bella thoughts came back to the present, Edward was right there, encouraging her through the most painful and beautiful experience of her life.

"Okay, Bella just a few more pushes, you're doing great," Dr. Gerandy told her.

"You're almost there baby girl," Edward said as he leaned into her ear. "I love you so fucking much. You are the strongest woman I know. You're going to be the greatest mother ever."

Edward had given her the strength she needed to keep going. Reaching deep down within herself, she grabbed on to the energy she had left and gave it her all. Three more pushes later and she heard the most beautiful sound, her baby's cry.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!"

Edward kissed his wife before the nurse handed the little bundle to Bella.

"She's perfect," Bella said in awe, counting her daughter's fingers and toes.

"Just like her Momma," Edward said, gently kissing the baby's head.

"Do we have a name for this angel?" the nurse asked.

"Amelia Rae Cullen," Bella told her.

"Where's my granddaughter?" Charlie asked as the parents came into the room after everything was cleaned up.

"Right here," Bella said meeting her father's eyes. He had tears in them and that set Bella off which of course meant that Renee and Esme also started to cry.

The six of them oohed and ahhed over Amelia, as she was passed to her grandparents.

There was a soft knock on the door and Carlisle went to see who it was.

"Guys, there's someone here who wants to say hi."

Mrs. Cope walked in after him with a huge smile on her face. She had kept in contact with them over the years and was so happy when she heard they were expecting.

"Mrs. Cope!" Bella smiled at her old boss.

"Bella, you can call me Shelly. Now, where is the baby?" she asked, her eyes scanning the room.

"You did so good, baby," Edward told her.

"Thanks, but you gave me what I needed to keep going."

"I hope she turns out just like you."

"Do you really? Think about that for a second," she said, knowing there was no way he'd want his daughter to be just like her.

"She's not allowed to date until she's at least thirty. Maybe we should become Mormons. The girls have to be covered right?"

"I hardly think we need to worry about that right now. I think our biggest concern will be actually getting to see our daughter with the four of them," she said pointing to the grandparents.

"Hey, it was your idea to have her here."

"I know, but they're hogging her," she said.

"Okay folks, time to get out. My wife needs rest and she wants to spend time with Amelia," Edward said with authority.

Begrudgingly, they listened and Edward handed their daughter back to Bella. The nurse came in then to show Bella how to breast feed. Edward was mesmerized watching his wife and daughter. If he thought she was beautiful while carrying Amelia then she was a goddess as she gave her nourishment from her own body.

"How does it feel?" he asked.

"Weird, but really good. Like my body has this purpose now."

"I thought its purpose was pleasing me?" he joked.

"You're such an ass."

"Hey, no swearing in front of my angel."

"Seriously? How long do you think you could go without swearing in front of her?" she asked.

"Longer than you did so I already won," he said as he got on the bed with his girls. He wrapped his arm around Bella and she snuggled into him as Amelia continued to feed.

"She really is perfect, and I'm not just saying that because she's mine," Bella told him.

"I have never seen a cuter baby or a more beautiful new mom," he said kissing her cheek.

"You know we can't have sex for like six weeks, right?"

"Don't remind me. I don't know why I have to be punished."

"It's our revenge for making us get fat, hormonal and the whole getting-the-baby-out-of-your-body thing," she said as she laughed.

"Well, we could do other things."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you can't seriously think I'm even considering any of that right now. I just had a baby! I'm tired, I'm in pain and I look disgusting."

"You look beautiful," he said.

"You're delusional."

"I'm in love."

"You're such a chick," she said but kissed him anyway.

"So I guess its time to add to the ink," he said.

"Yeah, I talked to Caius the other day and he said he'd fit us in whenever we were ready."

After they were married, Bella added a "C" to her initial tattoo and Edward got the same swan that she had. Now that the baby was born they had planned on getting matching tattoo's honoring their child. Amelia had fallen asleep and Bella fixed the patient gown so that she wasn't hanging out.

"I want to taste it," he told her.

"You can, but not right now."

He held her closer and watched as her eyes drifted closed. Edward looked at his girls and smiled at his luck. He was never happier that Bella gave him a chance all those years ago than he was right now. Placing a kiss on Amelia and Bella's foreheads, he closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face and the loves of his life in his arms.

**I hope that you enjoyed it! You know how much I love these two.**

**Until next time...xo**


End file.
